Transformers heroes
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When a misfit animal loving high school girl named Hannah and her friends who are also misfits and an old bully becoming friends with them and becoming friends with the transformers. Helping them retrieve minicons and the star fragment jewels falling, in love and bringing down the conquerdiods and one bot will discover his true destiny.
1. Book 1

Thousands of years ago deep in the farthest reaches of space there was life. These digital mechanical beings have come to be known as transformers. There were three races of these robots. Unlike most robots they had feelings and could speak any langue and did not have operators.

They had brains and their heart is known as the spark. The first race of these robots were the decepticons they wanted to rule the universe. Next were the autobots they strived for peace and harmony. Finally there was the minicons used in battle with the larger transformers they boosted power. There was a huge war between the decepticons and the autobots. Battle after battle resolved nothing. After many losses on both sides the autobots and the decepticons were in a big old dead lock. They realized that victory would come at too high a price. They built a ship for the minicons to flee in. The minicons knew it was for the best because to them this was way too familiar. Finally after drifting for 4,000 years the ship collided with the moon which was circling planet earth. The ship broke apart and part of it was flung to earth. And that sent minicons all over the planet. Some were buried while others went into the waters. Who knows when the minicons will be found again but is there something else waiting to be discovered as well? This is where our story begins.

Hi my name is Hannah I live here in Crosslake Maine. "Oh yeah! Hiya!" Maddie said with energy. This is my friend Maddie I've Know her since 1st grade she really knows how to shred with a scooter It is rad cool! That is Crosslake High school. I am in 9th grade. "Man Hannah you bet me again you are such a speed demon!" Maddie said pretty thrilled.

"Well thank you very much." I said happily.

"Morning Trevor." Maddie said feeling wonderful.

"Morning Hannah and Maddie" He said in a good voice.

"Hey do you want to hang out after school? Because Maddie and I want to check out this really cool mine shaft we found." I said hoping he'd say yes.

"Sorry girls I'm going to rain check because my parents told me to come straight home. Why don't you ask the twins Alex and Derik?" Trevor said sounding disappointed.

"They are out of town now remember!" Maddie said feeling upset.

"Oh yeah." Trevor said un-boldly.

"Hey look it is the clown patrol!" Diantha said laughing.

"Diantha you are such a poisonous cane toad!" I said angrily. Riiiinng! Well that is pretty much the start of an average day for me.

"Alright let's go Hannah I can't wait!" Maddie said in a thrilled voice.

"I have to get Marcy first." I said in hurry. Marcy is my dog she is a German short haired pointer. "Look there it is!" I said with excitement.

"Don't worry about I thing Hannah, I have a rope right here so we can find our way out." Maddie said feeling good.

"Good thinking Maddie!" I said with pleasure. "Now which way to go?" I said feeling worried.

"I say back because we just ran out of rope." Maddie said sounding very upset.

"I have an idea let's mark our path trail marks like we learn in wildlife girl scouts." I said feeling pretty smart.

"Why didn't I think of that?! Hannah you are a genius!" Maddie said feeling stupid.

"Thanks." I said with pleasure. "Now where are we?" Maddie sounding worried. "I don't know Maddie." I said feeling confused.

"Ruff grrrr ruff." Marcy bark.

"Hush Marcy." I told my dog.

"Let's watch where we step." Maddie said feeling cautious.

"Huh?" I said feeling confused.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Oof!" We both said during that crazy ride.

"Looks like that wild ride took us to this underground chamber." Maddie said picking herself up.

"I'd say so!" I said dusting myself off.

"Hey look at that thing. What is it Hannah?" Maddie asked as if I knew!

"I don't know!" I shrieked.

"Be careful Hannah it looks radioactive!" Maddie said feeling pretty worried.

"If it was radioactive we would be dead." I said sounding upset.

"Your right." Maddie said feeling mad. I grabbed the strange object.

"Whooooooooaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh! Ooooooooh!" I said with amazement. Then three beams of towards the sky. While the other two went into deep space. Weo wedo! Sirens blare.

"Come on Hannah let's get out of here!" Maddie said feeling scared.

"Yeah let's go!" I shrieked.

"Who knows the place might blow!" Maddie cried.

"Hey look it's the rope" Maddie said with glee.

"Now let's get out of here!" I said hastily.

"I wonder what's happening over there. I Hope they're alright." Trevor said worrying about his friends.

"Hey what's going on now?" I asked.

"Man things are getting weird again!" Maddie shrieked.

"Whoa!" Both of us said amazed.

"Grrrr!" growled the robot.

"Whoa! Is that a robot?" I said feeling awed.

"Hannah! Maddie! Don't move!" Trevor called.

"Trevor! We've got to go!" I screamed.

"Hannah stay put that thing might come after you!" Trevor yelled.

"Grrrr! Ruff Bark!" Marcy barked.

"Hush Marcy you might make it angry!" I told my dog. "Whoops!" I cried when I dropped the panel.

"Hannah leave it behind!" Maddie cried. Then the panel released little robot.

"Beep boop beep boop beep boop? Beep boop!" Said the little robot.

"Hmmmm, Ahh!" Said the giant robot with surprise.

"Wow! Look she is a bike!" said Maddie.

"Beep boop beep boop beep." said the little robot.

"She is trying to tell us something." Maddie said feeling confused.

"She is telling us to get on." I said feeling pretty sure of myself.

"Really Hannah! Like you can understand her!" Trevor said getting annoyed.

"I know this sounds crazy I believe I do." I said feeling sure of it.

"Never mind that you two let's just get out of here!" Maddie shouted.

"Woohoo! This fun! Let's hope our hope our new friend can stay far away from robofreak!" I shouted feeling thrilled.

"I don't think so girls. He's probably heading home now!" Trevor said feeling sure of himself.

"You were saying Trevor!" Maddie screamed when we saw the robot following us. Zoom! Bam! Crash! He flung rock at us.

"Oh great!" Trevor shouted.

"You have something that belongs to me." The robot told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling confused.

"You've had your chance earthlings!" the robot said with toughness.

"Stand down Megatron!" a voice shouted.

"Wow!" All shouted at once.

"Optimus prime!" the robot named Megatron shouted.

"Optimus prime?!" We all shouted.

"Let's get of here!" Maddie screamed. "Whoa! Eek!" Maddie shrieked.

"There's more of them?" I shouted.

"Wow look at these creatures Starscream!" Said one the robots.

"Just grab the minicon Demolisher!" Shouted the one called Starscream.

"Maybe I'll grab both." Said the called Demolisher.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" we screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Called a voice. Then four more robots came out of nowhere.

"Come on bro let's go!" called one of the robots.

"Yeah let's do it!" answered the yellow and red one. We headed for the cave.

"We should be safe here." I said started calm down.

"Don't you think it's obvious? They're after her!" Trevor shouted.

"Are you crazy they can't be after Marcy!" Maddie said laughing.

"No not that her! The little robot! Tell me are those other robots after you?" Trevor said with concern.

"Beep boop beep boop." Said the little robot.

"Know what she's saying" I asked him.

"Not a clue girls." Trevor told me. Then she leads a little deeper in the cave.

"Why did she lead us in here? Whoa a spaceship so she came from outer space!" I shrieked with glee.

"Beep boop beep boop beep." the little robot said to me.

"She says press this button." I explained. I pressed the button.

"Hey that's the robot that attacked us!" Maddie stated.

"It says his name is Megatron and he is the leader of the Decepticons. And his goal is to rule the universe." I told my friends.

"Look there is another button." Trevor pointed out. I pressed the other button.

"Hey that is Optimus prime. He is the leader of the Autobots and his goal is for peace and harmony in the universe." I explained to my friends.

"Yeah and he saved us!" Maddie added.

"Beeep! Beep boop beep!" called Zoomzoom.

"She is going wild!" Trevor shouted.

"Beep boop beep." Zoomzoom said. Then the wall opened and revealed two more minicons.

"Whoa are there more of them out there?" I asked. Whoosh! The two minicons were released.

"Wow!" all of us gasped.

'Worboep!" said the other girl one.

"Beepsozphop!" Said the boy one.

"That one says she is Shocker and that on says his name is Grease spot." I explained.

"Hey I think they understand us!" Trevor stated.

"Whoa! She is a moped or a motorized scooter!" Maddie said with delight after Shocker scanned her scooter.

"Awesome look at mine he is skateboard!" Trevor said feeling proud of Grease spot choosing his skateboard to scan.

"Let's take for a spin!" I shouted.

"Yahoo!" We shouted with delight.

"Man Maddie look at Hannah go!" Trevor yelled. To the Decepticon base.

"Shacksonebem. Huh?" Muttered the recently sleeping Decepticon.

"Megatron I'm sure you've had a success?" ask the other.

"I guess not" Said the sleepy one.

"Wheeljack and Cyclonus shut up! What am I going to do with these fools?" Megatron said feeling embarrassed. He walked out of the base exploring the moon. "Huh? A minicon. Like it is my old minicon Leader-1. Ha, ha, ha! I've got plans for you." He returns to the base. "You bolt brains! There was a minicon here along and you didn't know!" Megatron yelled.

"Sorry sir! Don't hurt us." Cyclonus begged.

"Ha, ha ha, ha! Why shouldn't he?" Starscream asked.

"Starscream mind your own business!" Megatron shouted. Demolisher walked in with some news.

"Sir!" He said to Megatron.

"What is it Demolisher?" Megatron asked.

"Two more minicons woke up on earth." Demolisher answered.

"Good." Megatron said with pleasure.

"What are those things?" Cyclonus asked.

"New disguises you numbskull!" Megatron yelled out of annoyance. Back to earth.

"No sign of the Decepticons but I better scan a new form just in case." Optimus said and he scanned a semi-truck. Then we got into a sticky situation.

"Oh no! Not these guys again!" I shouted.

"Let's make a break for it!" Trevor yelled.

"There is no use in running children." Megatron told us. Just then a truck appeared out of nowhere. It turns out it was an autobot.

"Wow! It's the Autobots! And they're saving us!" I said feeling pleased. Then other Autobots appeared and transformed right before our eyes! Just the Optimus prime shouted

"Megatron leave these kids out of our battle or face my wrath!"

Then Megatron told him: "I very much welcome wrath!" So we ran and hid.

"Look he has minicon!" I said with surprise when Megatron revealed it.

"And it looks like it belongs to him!" I added.

"Transform and combine!" he shouted and the minicon attached to him and he opened fire and it seemed more powerful than it should have been.

"Whoa I can't believe how much it jacked up his power!" I said in disbelieve.

"That is why they want them!" Trevor shouted. POW! POW! Just then a land slide started.

"Oh no it's a land slide! Help me bro!" Yelled the greenish blue one.

"You've got Side swipe!" Answered the yellow and red one. And they protected us from the land slide.

"Hey Hot shot! Side swipe are you two alright?" asked Optimus prime.

"Yes sir, we are just fine." Answered the young ones."And they are nice and clean." They added.

"I'm glad you're okay." Optimus said feeling relieved.

"Bark woof ruff bark!" Marcy barked.

"Marcy are you okay? My furry baby!" I said feeling relieved that my wonderful pet was alright. "Ha, ha ha,ha ha, ha! That tickles!" I shrieked when Marcy began licking my face.

"Hey girls and you guys look over there!" Trevor shouted.

"Attack!" Megatron shouted.

"Transform and combine!" yelled both of the Autobots and they combined with two different minicons.

"I'll get you next time Optimus!" Megatron yelled and retreated with his men.

"They've retreated sir." said three men and the one girl.

"Good." Optimus said feeling relaxed.

"I've almost got it!" Maddie said while she was standing on my back.

"I'll take that! I love surprises! Well gotta run!" Cyclonus said laughing.

"Man what a jerk!" I yelled.

"Grrrr! This is going to take too long!" Megatron said getting frustrated.

"Megatron I have a couple of minicons." Cyclonus reported.

"Good work Cyclonus!" Megatron said feeling pleased. Outside the base two of the men started an argument.

"I am his right hand bot." Claimed Demolisher.

"No I am you stupid head Demolisher!" Starscream yelled.

"Take that!" yelled Demolisher going on the attack.

"Can you take what you dish out scrap for brains?" Starscream asked.

"That is enough you two! We should be fighting the enemy not each other!" Megatron yelled. They went back in the base and called Demolisher's name.

"Sir!" he replied.

"Demolisher this minicon is for you! Starscream must find your own to prove yourself." Megatron told his men. Back to earth.

"Cyclonus must have reported you kids' little find." Optimus said knowing the Decepticons will return.

"Hi I'm Trevor and these are my friends Hannah and Maddie." Trevor said introducing us.

"But who is that? The thing on all fours with tail?" Asked the young one.

"That's Marcy Hannah's dog." Maddie told him.

"Yeah and we will be glad to help you." I told them.

"But this is ours fight not yours." Optimus said feeling strong.

"Actually we started this whole mess and it would only be fair if we helped." I explained

"Thank you." Optimus said feeling grateful.

"We could be a big help besides Hannah can understand what the mini cons say." Trevor said feeling good about our new friends.

"Will you tell us your names?" I asked.

"I am Optimus prime." Optimus told us.

"My name is Red alert." The one with one hand said.

"Call me Hot shot because that's what I am!" said the red and yellow one.

"The name is Side swipe." Said the one who calls Hot shot bro.

"The name is Ambula but you can call me Amby." Said the only girl one.

"Besides Trevor I was only guessing what they were saying." I told him.

"Yeah like she was born with it!" Maddie said laughing.

"Hey that's not funny! You girls are! Hmm." Trevor was starting to yell but stopped when we showed him we wanted a fist bump.

"Come on we were just yanking your chain!" I told him.

"Yeah we're like the dream team boy!" Maddie said full glee.

"BFFs forever and all for one and one for all." Trevor said feeling better. And we began bumping fists and Hot shot and Side swipe looked confused. "Hey you guys look confused." Trevor pointed out.

"Yeah we are you hit each other with your fists and yet found humor in it." Hot shot said to us.

"It is what we do on earth we also do this." Maddie explained as she gave me and Trevor high fives.

"Yeah it is a sign of friendship!" Trevor told them feeling good.

"Then count us in." Hot shot shouted.

"Oh!" We said freaking out.

"Sorry I just wanted to do those things with you." Hot shot explained.

"Bro!" Side swipe called have his fist ready and they began to fist pound.

"Man let's hope they don't hurt each other." Maddie said feeling worried.

"Men and Amby all for one and one for all forever." Optimus said laughing. "We have something for you kids." Optimus told us just then two little robots flew off of Red alert's and Amby's fingers.

"What are those things?" I asked.

"Their names' are Laserbeak and Shockbat." Optimus explained.

"Aaaaawwww! They're so cute!" Maddie exclaimed. WEO! WEDO! the alarmed sounded.

"Sounds like a minicon just came online!" I told everyone.

"Cool!" Trevor shouted.

"Wow! Minicons are waking up all over the place!" I shouted.

"So where is the minicon?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know kids." Optimus told us.

"Let me see, looks like it is somewhere in that area." Red alert informed Optimus.

"Let me see! Looks like the grand canyon it's really big." I stated.

"Hey let's go!" Hot shot shouted.

"We want to come to." Maddie called.

"Okay suit up then." Red alert told us.

"Whoa! What? Huh?" All of us said.

"Hey wait for me!" I called as I grab Marcy's leash."How are going to get there?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"Beep boop beep." Zoomzoom said to me.

"Yeah like Zoomzoom said the Grand Canyon is in Arizona." I explained.

"Can't believe Hannah is right because it is over a thousand miles away." Maddie said.

"Get in." Optimus told us.

"Okay." Maddie said.

"Listen I like road trips as much as the next person. But how are we going to get there?" I told them.

"Let's warp!" Optimus commanded.

"Warp?!" We shrieked.

"Launch!" Optimus shouted.

"Let's do it!" Hot shot shouted.

"Here we go!" Side swipe called. Then in a few seconds we were in the Grand Canyon.

"Blech! I think I might puke!" Trevor said weakly.

"Ew! Trevor!" Maddie exclaimed.

"You'll get used to it" Optimus told us.

"So where is that minicon?" I asked.

"Let's hurry and find it!" Red alert told us.

"I'm with you Red alert." Trevor called.

"Okay get in." Red alert told him.

"Amby go with Red alert." Optimus told her.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Maddie and Hannah go with Hot shot and Side swipe." He told us.

"Okay." we told him.

"Now let's get in." Maddie said.

"Come on Marcy!" I called.

"Bark! Bark!" She answered. We climbed into Hot shot. Marcy began to paw at Hot shot's window.

"What does she want?" Hot shot asked.

"She wants to stick her head out the window dogs like to do that." I explained.

"Okay there you go." He said rolling down his window and Marcy stuck her head out.

"Why do they like doing that?" Side swipe asked.

"They like all the smells going up their noses." I told him.

"Oh," Side swipe answered. Then Hot shot and Side swipe got going.

"Whoa! Hot shot be careful not at full speed! I think my teeth are going to fall out of my mouth!" Maddie yelled.

"Maddie shut your mouth or you'll bite your tongue!" I told her.

"Ouch! I just did!" She shrieked.

"Hey I'm not at full speed yet." Hot shot told us.

"Hot shot try a smoother path!" We cried.

"Bro! I don't know how much longer my shockers can hold out!" Side swipe yelled.

"Side swipe?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"Why do you call Hot shot bro?" I asked.

"He is like brother to me." He told us.

"AW! That is so sweet!" Maddie squealed.

"Go Laserbeak and Shockbat!" I called as I released the two little seeker bots. "It will be easier to find the minicon like this." I explained. "Look Shockbat found flat roads! Pick which ever one you want Hot shot." I said to him. And we got going again.

"Look at what at what Laserbeak spotted! That does not look natural!" Maddie pointed out.

"Yeah your right." I said to her. "Let's tell the others Maddie!" I added.

"Optimus." Side swipe called.

"Yes go ahead Side swipe." Optimus answered.

"We think we've found the minicon." He told his commander.

"Then let's move." Optimus told him. Blaaaare!

"What's that?" I asked.

"Decepticons!" Hot shot yelled.

"I'm going to get you weirdo Autobots!" Cyclonus shouted. He began shooting at us.

"He is a nut case!" Maddie shouted.

"You're right Maddie he needs a checkup from the neck up!" I yelled.

"What does that mean?" Side swipe asked.

"It means he needs his head checked out!" I shrieked.

"Got ya now!" Cyclonus said laughing like a maniac. Then rocks fell all over the place.

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" Hot shot screamed.

"Side swipe." I told his bro.

"What Hannah?" He asked.

"I think it is best for you to stay with Hot shot. While we get help" I told him.

"No Side swipe go with the kids." Hot shot told Side swipe.

"No way am I going to leave you bro." Side swipe told him.

"Thanks." He said apparently touched by what Side swipe said. We left to find help. Then we saw that Optimus prime was being attacked.

"Oh no, Optimus! He's in trouble!" Maddie shrieked.

"You are mine Autobots!" Starscream yelled.

"Starscream let me handle this!" Megatron told his soldier.

"Zoomzoom do something!" I screamed.

"Beep boop!" Zoomzoom called and she and shocker and Grease spot combined.

"Whoa! They combined!" Trevor yelled.

"They said when they are combined they are Speedster." I told my friends.

"Optimus the panel!" We called.

"Huh? It activated! Why it's my old minicon partner Sparkplug. Well old friend let's do it!" He told his minicon. "Maximum power blast." He yelled.

"Ahhh!" Starscream screamed.

"Starscream next time you deny my orders you'll be severely punished!" Megatron told him

"But sir!" Starscream stammered.

"Shut up!" Megatron yelled.

"Whew! Thanks old friend ready to join us?" He told Sparkplug.

"Beep" Sparkplug answered.

"Hey guys we have to help Hot shot and Side swipe they are kind of stuck." I told them. Then we left to help our friends. That was one of the scariest experiences ever.

A couple of fights later we lost two of the minicons. "Man too bad we lost the last two minicons." Trevor stated.

"Yes but they're hundreds more to go!" Maddie pointed out. "Hmmmm." I said deep in thought. "What is Hannah?" Trevor asked. "OH I was just thinking about that Decepticon." I told him coming out of deep thought.

"Which one?" Maddie asked me.

"Starscream." I explained.

"What he is weird!" Side swipe yelled.

"And he cannot be trusted!" Hot shot screamed.

"Yeah bro is right!" Side swipe agreed.

"But Marcy doesn't think so she likes him snapped or snarled at him once!" I told them.

"So what!" Hot shot shouted.

"You know guys dogs are good judges of character." I explained.

"Hannah is correct." Maddie stated. It was time for us to go.

"See you guys tomorrow." We told them.

"See you kids." Optimus told us.

My parents left for the summer like they usually do and left my older cousin Abigail in charge of me. I got ready for bed. "Hannah?" Abigail asked.

"Yes Abigail." I said.

"Where do you go every day?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." I told her.

"Hannah if I'm going to take care of you for the summer I should know." She explained.

"Okay promise not tell anybody?" I told her.

"I promise." She said. We headed up there the next day.

"Remember don't tell anyone." I remind her. We walk in.

"Hannah!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yes Maddie." I answered.

"Why did you bring Abigail?!" Maddie shrieked.

"She made me bring her." I explained. "But I made her promise not to tell." I added. Just then Hot shot enter in as a car and transformed right front of Abigail.

"Kids mind introducing us to your friend?" He asked.

"Whoa that robot sentient!" She gasped.

"Don't be afraid Abigail. They are my friends." I told her.

"Nice to meet you!" she said.

"That's Red alert, Amby, Hot shot, Side swipe and Optimus prime their leader." I explained.

"Hi I like the way you can transform!" She squealed.

"And these are the minicons." I added. Weo! Wedo! The alarm sounded.

"A new minicon!" Trevor yelled.

"Let's get there before the Deceptiwierdos!" Maddie shrieked.

"They are the Decepticons!" I yelled.

"I know that." Maddie stated.

We warped to the spot. "Whoa! Look at all the cliffs and caves!" I gasped. Then the Decepticons appeared.

"Oh no Decepticons!" Side swipe shouted. And Amby and I got separated from the others. We were stuck in a cave.

"Oh great! Now we are lost!" I cried. Then the cave started to rumble.

"Cave in!" Amby yelled as she shielded me.

"Great now we are trapped." I said freaking out.

"Ouch!" a voice cried.

"Who said that?" Amby asked.

"I did." Starscream answered.

"Starscream?!" I shrieked. Marcy went up to him wagging her tail.

"Keep this creature away from me!" He yelled.

"She likes you." I explained.

"If Megatron abandoned me he is in for it!" Starscream yelled with anger. I decided to talk to him.

"Starscream ask yourself big questions who are you? Who do you want to be? Who should you be? Who are you meant to be?" I told him. I could tell Starscream was thinking hard and getting tense. Finally through with the pressure he did something.

"Grrrr! Aaaaahhh!" He screamed. No wonder why his name is Starscream I thought to myself. Klang! He threw down his wing sword. Then Amby took my side and talked to him.

"You are a good transformer. It is time to see your destiny." She explained.

"Yeah I'm in agreement. Make your decision." I told him. Then he thought it over and he turned to us and said

"Let's get out of here you two and I'll help." Well that felt well when he said that

"Thanks." We told him. "Your welcome." He said to us. To the fight.

"Ha, ha, ha! You will be turned to scrap Optimus." Megatron laughed. Back to our problem.

"Null laser cannons!" Starscream yelled when he and Swindle combined.

'We're out! Thanks Starscream!" I told him.

"Your welcome." He told me but he sounded happy when he spoke to me.

"Now let's find the others." Amby told us. We run out of the cave.

"There they are!" Side swipe called and was surprised to see us with Starscream.

"Get him Starscream that's an order!" Megatron yelled at Starscream to attack Optimus.

"Huh? Hmmm." He said. I wondered what he was thinking. _I've got to help Optimus. I must!_ Starscream thought to himself. Then he turned to Megatron and did something surprising. "Null laser cannons!" and he fired on Megatron.

"Aaaaahhh!" Megatron screamed.

"Huh?" everyone gasped.

"Traitor!" Megatron yelled picking himself up.

"I don't take orders from you any longer Megatron! Hannah and Amby made me realize who I truly am! I am an autobot!" He yelled ripping the Decepticon insignias off his body.

"Yeah alright!" I said with glee.

"Hannah was right about Starscream." Trevor cried.

"Decepticons retreat! Starscream you'll pay!" Megatron shouted. The Autobots celebrated in their victory and a brand new member.

"Let's take our new member to the base." Optimus told his men. Then Starscream seemed pretty happy.

"Let's go with them Swindle." He told his minicon.

"Beep boop." Swindle answered. We were back at the base in no time. By the time we got to the base Starscream didn't feel so good.

"Starscream we are so happy for you." I told him to make him feel welcome at his new home.

"Thanks, OH!" He moaned.

"Are you alright?" Red alert asked feeling worried. Starscream gripped on to a table.

"What's happening to me? OH!" He groaned. Crash! He fell to the ground.

"Starscream!" I cried and all of us rushed to his aid.

"Oh, wh-what happened?" He asked when he came to.

"You're going to be fine now Starscream." Amby told him.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked us and then began to cough and then groaned.

"You're sick. This isn't brought on by a virus or disease, your brain and spark are at war." Red alert explained.

"Yes your spark is saying fighting to do what's right while your brain is saying go with your programming." Amby added.

"So it is like a transformation that is mental." I said full of worry for Starscream.

"You hit the nail right on the head." Red alert told me.

"But his sleep will be full of terrible nightmares." Amby added.

"That sounds terrible!" Maddie cried. Trevor and I agreed. Weo! Wedo! The alarm sounded.

"Sounds like another minicon has been spotted." Optimus said and he was still aware of Starscream's condition.

"Red alert stay with Starscream." Optimus told him.

"Yes sir." Red alert said. My friends began to head out with the others.

"I'll stay with you Red alert." I told him.

"I appreciate it." He told me. Optimus agreed with my idea.

"Let's hurry!" Optimus shouted. Starscream fell asleep and Red alert used sponge to wipe Starscream's forehead.

"Shokeleshem." Starscream snored and Swindle stayed by his partner's side. And Starscream began to dream. To Starscream's dream.

"Sleep Starscream." Said the purple and green robotic lion that represented Megatron.

"No don't listen him Starscream!" Said the red and blue robotic lion that represented Optimus prime. Who was warning him of the purple and green robotic lion's true motives.

"That's right sleep just like that!" The evil one said and attacked.

"Aaaaahhh!" Starscream screamed and woke up looking panicked.

"It's okay it was only a nightmare." I told him and put my hand on his which was shaking.

"Yes, you're safe here." Red alert told him. Then I saw him pick up a large ladle and filled it with a glowing reddish purple liquid. And he poured it into Starscream's mouth as he began to support him. "Now try to get some rest now okay." Red alert told him after he finished with giving Starscream that strange liquid. And Starscream went back to sleep and Red alert wiped his forehead again.

Starscream was fast asleep. He was having a another nightmare there was a Decepticon symbol, an Autobot symbol, and a Minicon symbol and they were being torn apart and burning and this strange symbol. It had a two points coming out of either side and three points coming out two sharp eyes and a single point coming down. It was in front of the burning symbols. Starscream woke up he was so confused.

To the fight."Where is that traitor Starscream?" Megatron said wanting to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Leave him out of this!" Optimus demanded.

"Look Optimus I've found the minicon!" Side swipe called.

"Good work Side swipe." Optimus called.

"Got it! It's activating!" "Beeeeep, boop beep boop." Said the new mini con.

"Trigger is your name? So let's transform and combine." Side swipe told Trigger. And he fires a blast at the Decepticons.

"Look out!" Wheeljack yelled.

"AK!" Megatron yelled. "Decepticons retreat!" He yelled and you could tell he was very upset.

"Back to the base Autobots." Optimus said after their victory. Back at the base.

"He is sound asleep." Red alert said relieved that Starscream was finally sleeping pretty well for once.

"Yep, the more he sleeps the better." I said remembering what my mom said whenever I was sick. Then Optimus and the other Autobots walked in with the new minicon.

"Red alert?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir." Red alert answered.

"How is Starscream?" Optimus asked with concern.

"Much better." Red alert said feeling pleased with Starscream's improved condition.

"Good." Optimus said feeling relieved.

The next day. Today is the start of a big adventure. Now that Starscream is on our side and all better we can do it. Weo! Wedo! The alarm sounds. "Sounds like a new minicon have been spotted." Starscream said he was now up and around and full recovered from his illness.

"Your right Starscream." Optimus said.

"Let's move!" Hot shot called. So we headed out with Autobots to a Canadian forest. They began to fight as soon as the Decepticons appeared. We humans hid nearby while.

"Aw man! Look at them fight!" Maddie cried. Then Megatron moved towards Starscream.

"Take that you traitor!" He yelled about to attack Starscream. Then something was moving through the forest. To me it looked like another transformer. Then we heard a voice.

"Hmmm, some transformers don't know what's what." The voice said. "Ha! Take this!" The voice added attacking Megatron.

"What, who's that?" Maddie asked. The robot was red.

"Whoa, Cliffjumper!" Side swipe exclaimed. The bot's name was Cliffjumper.

"Come Hoist!" Cliffjumper called.

"Hoist?" We asked. There was another one his name was Hoist. And they joined the fight.

"Good to see you guys again and thanks for coming to help." Optimus told the new allies.

"Why is Starscream on our team?" Cliffjumper asked in disbelief.

"Yeah he is a Decepticon!" Hoist called outraged.

"Cliffjumper and Hoist give it a rest! He is on our side now." Optimus explained to them.

"Really? Sorry Starscream." Cliffjumper said to him.

"Oh, that's okay." Starscream said graciously. And the Decepticons retreated after we got the minicon. Then we returned to the base.

"Nice to meet you kids." The two them said together.

"Nice to meet guys too!" all of us said at the same time. The next day we came back to feeling pretty pumped.

"Man you kids are excited." Optimus said in a good voice.

"Tomorrow is the last day school!" Maddie squealed.

"What is school?" Hoist asked.

"It is where human children go to learn things." Trevor explained.

"Things like weapons?" Cliffjumper asked us.

"No stuff like chemistry and math, and other things." Abigail explained due being a college student.

"Oh." They said. "Can't wait!" Maddie shrieked.

"Shichftsssscftle!" I mumble with anger.

"What is she saying?" Starscream asked.

"She is muttering angrily." Abigail told them.

"What's Hannah got to be angry about?" Starscream asked.

"She is angry about Diantha." Trevor explained.

"Who is Diantha?" They asked.

"Just one the mean kids at our school." Trevor told them.

"She is a two faced poisonous cane toad!" I yelled.

"That's rude." Abigail told me.

"Hannah just a bully." Maddie told me.

"I'm going to fine." I said cheer up. It was time to go home.

"See you guys tomorrow." We called. And we headed home.

The next day. "Man we will hang out with you guy s all summer!" We told them.

"Alright." Hot shot shouted.

"Yeah I and my bro like that." Side swipe said getting excited. I came in with a book.

"Hi I brought a book for you guys to hear." I told them.

"Awesome!" Side swipe called out.

"Do you think a new minicon will be spotted today?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know." Maddie told him. Wed! Wedo! The alarm sounded.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked Trevor.

"Yes it does." He told me.

"Now let's head out." Optimus called.

"Hey wait for us!" We yelled.

"Hey I'm coming too!" Abigail shouted.

"Then suit up with the others." Red alert told her.

"Come on stand on that panel." Amby told her. She stood on

"Ohh. Aaaah." She said with amazement.

"Yeah!" Called Trevor.

"Alright!" Maddie and I said together.

"Now let's go!" Hot shot said feeling eager.

"Look do you know where it is?" Abigail asked.

"It is in Alaska." Red alert told her.

"Alaska! That's across the country!" Maddie shrieked with disbelief. Then we headed for warp gate and climbed into the bots.

"Let's warp!" Optimus said.

"Warp?!" Abigail cried. "That sounds dangerous!" Abigail added.

"Actually it is quite safe." Red alert explained.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Launch!" Optimus shouted.

"Let's do it!" Hot shot called.

"Let's go!" Side swipe shouted.

"Ready or not!" Cliffjumper hollered.

"Let's take off." Starscream called out.

"Here we are." Trevor said.

"I feel sick!" Abigail said.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Optimus said to her.

"Yeah we're used to it even Marcy is." Trevor stated.

"Starscream." Optimus called.

"Yes sir." He said with his attention towards Optimus.

"Check from the air with Jolt." He commanded.

"Yes sir! I'd be glad to." He said feeling good. He transformed and flew up and looked with Hot shot's minicon Jolt.

"Do you see anything?" Cliffjumper ask Starscream.

"Not yet." He answered.

"Beeep." Jolt said.

"What?" I said.

"What is it Hannah?" Trevor asked.

"Jolt says he has spotted something." I said.

"Yeah I see to it's the minicon." Hot shot said to us.

"Head this way." He added.

"Look there it is." Hoist pointed out.

"I'll get it." Cliffjumper called. He headed to the spot.

"Careful Cliffjumper." Red alert told him. He reached it. He grabbed it.

"I got it!" He shouted. It activated and released a minicon.

"Derowop!" Rockclimb said.

"Nice to meet you Rockclimb. Want to be my minicon?" Cliffjumper said the minicon.

"Boshop!" Rockclimb answered. The Decepticons appeared.

"We'll take that!" Cyclonus said laughing like a maniac.

"Oh no you don't! Transform and combine!" Cliffjumper shouted and was ready to fight back.

"Retreat men and let's move out." Megatron screamed. Back at the Decepticon base. "Man I have never been so embarrassed!" Megatron hollered with rage.

"Ha, ha you have a bunch of idiots working for you." Then Megatron turned and saw his new soldiers who he called from Cybertron.

"Ah, Thundercracker and Sawblade we've been waiting for you." Megatron said feeling pleased about having extra men on hand. Back at the Autobot's base.

"Man three minicons for us Autobots." Cliffjumper said feeling pumped.

"Yeah we will do more with Starscream." Trevor said because that Starscream knew all about the Decepticon's tactics and operations.

"Aw, shucks!" Starscream said with a smile. I saw Starscream was happier here than he was when he was a Decepticon.

"I think we embarrassed him." I said when I saw Starscream. Then Optimus prime walk in.

"Well don't get used to it guys. Because who knows when Megatron will get the next minicon." Optimus told everyone. And the next day there was a big fight for the Autobots.

Weo! Weo! When the alarm sounds that means there is a new minicon that has been spotted. "Let's go!" Hot shot getting pumped. And we warped to Mexico.

"Here we are Mexico." Trevor said due to vacationing there once.

"Now let's find that minicon." Optimus ordered. We drove through the streets and Starscream flew overhead.

"Man if all these people knew that our friends are transformers and not vehicles they'd wig out!" I told my friends.

"Yeah who would guess that our friends are robotic beings from outer space?" Trevor said.

"I don't believe it either." Maddie said.

"Got any signals yet?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet Optimus." Side swipe said.

"I got the signal and I know where it is." Starscream said with kindness.

"Then lead the way Starscream." Optimus commanded. On the way there it was getting pretty bumpy.

"Whoa! Things are getting rough!" Side swipe exclaimed. Then I saw something amazing.

"Look it is some Aztec ruins." I said pointing.

"Az-what-tic?" Cliffjumper said sounding confused.

"No, Aztec." I told him."Aztecs were natives of Mexico a long time ago and they are the ancestors of many Mexicans." I explained.

"It's coming from the ruins." Hoist stated. Then we saw many things in the ruins.

"Wow! Look at this place it is full of plants and it's in ruins." Cliffjumper said pointing out what we could see.

"Look, animals!" Hot shot said amazed.

"Yep, ruins make good homes for animals." I explained. Then the Decepticons appeared.

"Look out it's the Decepticons!" Side swipe shouted.

"So Starscream you're an Autobot now?" Thundercracker said in disbelief.

"Yes I am Thundercracker and proud of it." Starscream like he meant it. Thundercracker was mad and he challenged Starscream to a fight.

"Let's do this!" Both of them hollered at the same time. Then the fight was about to start.

"You kids find a place to hide." Optimus shouted. We found a place to hide in the ruins.

"Go Laserbeak and Shockbat!" I sent them out.

"Man look at them fight!" Maddie cried. Then we saw Starscream and Thundercracker fight.

"Starscream is not holding back!" Abigail said feeling pumped. Then Thundercracker started a conversation during the fight.

"Why did you stop being a Decepticon?" He asked Starscream.

"I tell you why they set my spark free! And they are true friends! Unlike you guys!" Starscream said giving Thundercracker a piece of his mind.

"You tell him Starscream!" Side swipe called. Then Side swipe was about to be attacked and Hot shot was busy fighting Cyclonus and was trying to get to him. Starscream stop his fight with Thundercracker and attacked Sawblade and saved Side swipe Hot shot thanked Starscream and told Starscream he owed him big time. But that gave Thundercracker a chance to grab the minicon.

"Look the minicon! Scan my image!" Thundercracker said.

"Beep, beep." Oil slick said.

"I'll call you Oil slick." He said and prepared to fire on Starscream.

"Good job Thundercracker Decepticons return to base." Megatron commanded and was victorious this time. Starscream felt bad he felt he let everyone down. But he was just glad that Side swipe was alright.

"Rats we lost the minicon!" Cliffjumper yelled. Then I decided to point something out.

"Well the most important thing is everyone is safe and sound and so are the ruins, plants, and animals." I said trying to sound upbeat.

"Hannah is right, if everything was destroyed all the animals would have to find a new home." Optimus said. Now I knew the Autobots cared about one another and life on the planet as we do.

The twins had returned on the last week of school and we haven't told them about our robotic friends. "I wonder where they head out to every day." Alex the older identical twin said.

"Don't worry about it Alex." Derik the younger smarter identical twin said. Then we passed by them as we were heading for the Autobots' base.

"Look there they are let's follow them Derik." He said starting off on his skateboard.

"Okay I'm coming." Derik called.

"Hey wait for us!" Alex yelled. "Did you invite the twins Maddie?" Trevor asked.

"No I didn't." Maddie answered. They stopped after we started to go faster.

"Let's take a break I'm thirsty." Derik whined. Then Cyclonus appeared.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha Hiya!" He said laughing like a maniac.

"Let's make a break for it! And scatter!" I cried. We all went different directions but Cyclonus followed me.

"Hey kid make a move I dare you!" He said like a crazy man. I turned around. 'Uh-oh wrong way." He said like a wise guy. I turned around again. "Oh wow! I bet you're getting tired." He said laughing like crazy. I hid behind a tree. "Oh boy you want to play hide-and-go-seek." He said firing shots. POW! POW! POW!

"Huh?" I grabbed Laserbeak from my pocket.

"Come on I don't bite." Cyclonus said laughing like a lunatic.

"Ha!" I said zapping him with Laserbeak.

"Ouch! Why you little priss I'll show you!" He said feeling outraged. I peddled through the trees and lost him. "Hey! Where did she go? Ah!" Cyclonus cried when he saw the twins.

"Look a helicopter." Derik said.

"Cool." Alex said amazed by seeing how close it was. Then Derik noticed something.

"Hey there is no pilot in there." Derik said with surprise. "Help!" Derik said when Cyclonus grabbed him and Alex.

"Let go of me!" Alex demanded.

"No not the Twins! They are my friends!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Hey! Tell the Autobots I'll trade these look alike boys for the minicons." He told us as he left. Then we sent Laserbeak and Shockbat on the trail. And headed to the Autobots' base and told them what happened.

"What?! They took your twin friends hostage?" Optimus said in shock.

"Yeah if I know Cyclonus and that he'd be crazy to pull this off." Starscream said because he knew the Decepticon soldiers well. We checked Maddie's palm pilot.

"Hey! Laserbeak and Shockbat are still on the trail." I shouted.

"Sir I locked on to the coordinates." Red alert said with a strict voice.

"Now let's go!" Hot shot feeling eager. To the ghost town where the twins were being held captive.

"They'll come." Cyclonus said laughing like a lunatic.

"I should hope so Cyclonus or Megatron will blow a circuit." Sawblade said with frustration.

"I know they'll come." Cyclonus said like a smart Alex.

"Man am I scared." Derik said.

"They will suck our brains out to get info and eat them." Alex said freaking out.

"I doubt that that they're robots." Derik explained.

"Here they come." Cyclonus said feeling clever. We climbed out of the Autobots and then they began to fight.

"Hey Laserbeak and Shockbat show us where Alex and Derik are." I said. Then the twins saw leader-1 above them.

"What is that little robot doing up there?" Alex asked.

"Aaaaaaaaah! Stay away from us!" Derik yelled. Then we saw that Leader-1 was on to them.

"Oh no they need help!" Trevor cried.

"Beep, beep, beep, boo." Said Zoomzoom said.

"Bosopblop borop." Shocker said.

"Wozoh wozoom." Grease spot said.

"Beep, beep, dee, deep." Leader-1 said. And the minicons continued to talk.

"What are they doing Derik?" Alex asked his brother.

"Looks like they're talking." Derik said.

"Hey are you two alright?" Maddie asked.

"Yes we are." Derik said with relief.

"Now let's get out of here!" Trevor yelled.

"Transform!" Megatron hollered. He captured us.

"Aaaaaahhh!" We screamed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now I have the minicons and hostages." Megatron laughed. Then he joined the fight. "Give me those minicons or the kids will get it." Megatron threatened.

"Okay!" Optimus said.

"No don't do it!" I screamed.

"You are more important." Red alert told us. Then I had an idea.

"I have an idea." I told my friends in a whisper.

"Let's hear it." Trevor said also in a whisper. I told them.

"Good plan." Derik said.

"Now let's do it!" Alex said quietly. I found a weak spot.

"There is weak spot go for it Shockbat!" I told the little transformer. And Shockbat opened the force field holding us.

"Ha alright!" Alex said feeling like the man.

"Hey! Where did my hostages go?" Megatron asked.

"We escaped thanks to Shockbat." Trevor laughed.

"You little sneaks!" Megatron shouted. Then Hot shot went on the attack.

"Alright bring it on!" Hot shot hollered. Wham! He hit Megatron.

"AK!" Megatron grunted. Then Sawblade ran to Megatron's side.

"Megatron are you injured?" Sawblade asked.

"No I'm not. Cyclonus!" Megatron shouted.

"Yes? Gulp!" Cyclonus said looking scared.

"I knew should not of let you do the plan this time!" Megatron said with fury.

"But sir!" Cyclonus stammered.

"We'll talk about this back on the base." Megatron said and retreated.

"Are all you kids alright?" Red alert asked.

"Yes we are." I told them.

"We are glad to hear that." Starscream said feeling relieved.

"Oh yeah! We haven't introduced you guys to each other." I said. "That is Hoist, Cliffjumper, Hot shot, Side swipe, Red alert, Amby, Starscream, and Optimus prime their leader." I said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alex." Alex said.

"And I'm Derik." Derik said.

"But who's who?" Hoist asked.

"Just look at what we wear." Derik explained.

"Nice to meet you two as well." Optimus said in a friendly voice. Well the twins met the Autobots and saw they were good robots.

Today there is not much going on. Weo! Weo! The alarm sounded. I stand corrected. Because when the alarm sounds that means a minicon has been spotted. "Awesome let's get this show on the road." Alex shouted.

"Time to warp!" Optimus said.

"Launch!" Optimus called. And the warp gate activated.

"Wow! That was fun!" Alex said feeling thrilled.

"Easy for you to say." Derik said looking green.

"Why is his face turning green?" Side swipe asked.

"I think he is going to be sick." I answered.

"I thought they had stronger stomachs." Maddie said grossing out when Derik puked behind a rock.

"Gross! Why did he do that?" Side swipe said looking grossed out.

"Humans and some animals do when they are sick to their stomachs." I explained

"Oh," Side swipe said.

"Now that's out of the way. Let's find the minicon." Optimus said.

"Good thinking." Derik said as we watched the color of his face return to flesh.

"Ready or not here we come Autobots!" Cyclonus said with shrill laughter.

"Oh man not you guys again!" Alex shouted.

"Kids run for cover." Optimus told us and that's what we did. The search for the minicons took us and the Autobots to Easter Island. Due to the minicon signal they were receiving.

"Take that!" Sawblade yelled.

"Ah ha! The minicon!" Hoist shouted and headed up for it.

"No way are you getting the minicon autobot!" Sawblade screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Starscream and attacked Sawblade.

"Get the minicon Hoist!" Starscream hollered as he and Sawblade brawled.

"I gotcha!" Hoist exclaimed and the minicon woke up.

"Look Hoist has the minicon!" Cliffjumper pointed out.

"Come on Liftor let's combine." Hoist said and with that he combined with Liftor. And helped Starscream fight Sawblade. Then realizing they lost the Decepticons retreated.

"Good work everybody." Optimus told his troops. Seeing that Starscream was damaged and needed repairs.

"Starscream you've gotten decently damaged, allow me to fix you up." Red alert told his comrade.

"Thank you." Starscream said with appreciation. We did pretty well that day but who knows when the Decepticons will win the next time.

"I want you to take good care of her." Aunt Lizzy told me and Abigail. The reason why she is putting us in charge of our three week old cousin Nancy is she thinks we can handle it. Aunt Lizzy is my mom's and Abigail's mom's sister.

So we said. "yes ma'am."

"Good." She said. "See you in a few hours." She added and left. We had to meet the others at the Autobots' base.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to take her to the base with us. Because we can't leave her alone." I explained to Trevor and Maddie and the twins who were with us. So all seven of us headed up to the base.

"She is a what?!" Starscream asked.

"My baby cousin Nancy. I'm I mean we are going to watch her all day." I explained. Starscream groaned. "Hey we've learned a lot about you guys and you can learn about us humans! We all start little like this completely helpless. Needing protection." I told them.

"It might help us get a better understanding about our human friends." Optimus stated.

"Yeah and she is really kind of cute." Side swipe said feeling amazed. Nancy laughed and smiled.

"Aw! She smiled at me! I think she likes me." Hoist said in a baby voice.

"I say she does." Cliffjumper agreed. Nancy started crying.

"Uh-oh I think she is hungry." I said to my friends.

"There might be some pizza in the fridge." Side swipe offered.

"No thanks Side swipe babies at this age need milk.' I explained.

"I know where to find that." Hoist said as he left to get it.

"Make sure to warm it up." I called.

"How do you know so much about taking care of these things?" Starscream asked.

"My cousin Abigail and my family." I explained. Hoist came in with milk.

"Warm." He stated. Heated up with his welding blowtorch and the milk boiled over and exploded and made a mess.

"Maybe too warm." He said.

"You think so?" Starscream said sarcastically.

"We have to clean up this mess. Side swipe watch Nancy." I told him.

"Watch her do what?" He asked. Nancy stopped crying after a while.

"Finally it's quiet." Starscream.

"That is not always a good thing." I said. "Side swipe what did you do?" I asked. Then I saw Side swipe giving Nancy a bottle.

"Look at that." Maddie said.

"I got out of the bag." Trevor told us.

"I guess we should have checked the bag." I said feeling dumb.

"Is that good? Have as much as you like." Side swipe said in a baby voice. Then Nancy spat up on him. "She wants to share with me." Side swipe said.

"Uh, Side swipe you should go wash that off." I told him. He passed Nancy off to Starscream so he can get cleaned up.

"No spuing on me alright!" Starscream told her and began to be sweet with her.

"She's the calmest I've seen. She must like you Starscream." Hot shot pointed out.

"I don't know." Starscream said and he passed Nancy off to me. And Nancy started to cry.

"Now what's wrong?" Hoist asked.

"She was just fed and diaper doesn't need changing." I said.

"Maybe she wants to play." Maddie suggested.

"See if there is a toy in the bag." I called. Hoist rummaged through the bag.

"Is this a toy?" He asked holding up a rubber ducky.

"Yes it is!" Maddie said. He hand it to me.

"Hey baby, who wants a rubber ducky?" I said in a baby voice. I handed it to her and she threw it and it hit Cliffjumper.

"Doesn't look like Nancy does." Side swipe said after he finished wiping himself off.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Hot shot laughed.

"Do we access to a swing here?" Maddie asked.

"Hey Hot shot try entertaining her." Trevor suggested. So Hot shot began to spin a wrench. And Nancy stopped when she saw it spinning.

"What she stopped?" Cliffjumper said in disbelief.

"But I haven't done my big finish yet." Hot shot stated.

"I got it! When you spin it to her it looks like a mobile. You know spinney things above baby beds." I explained. He stopped.

"So my spinning trick is the only thing that will make the Nancy happy?" He asked. And Nancy started crying again.

"Yes and keep spinning it." I told him.

"Okay, okay." He said and began spinning the wrench again. Then Nancy fell asleep.

"My tricks that's what did it." Hot shot bragged.

"Say it again and you'll put me asleep." Starscream said feeling annoyed.

"If we are very quiet Nancy will sleep for the rest of the rest of the afternoon." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Hannah, Aunt Lizzie is going to be back home in a few hours so after her nap we have to take her home." Abigail told me.

"Aw does she have to go?" Starscream whined surprising everyone.

"I think you like Nancy." Trevor said.

"Yeah she's a sweet girl." Starscream said.

"Softie." Cliffjumper laughed.

Then Nancy woke up and it was time to go home. But the Autobots wanted to say good- bye to her. After they said their good- byes we went home. "Wow she looks well taken care of Thank you. Wave bye-bye." Aunty Lizzie said and then left. That was a pretty amazing day. At the Decepticon base.

"That's a good plan Sawblade. Thundercracker would be perfect to close the portal. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Megatron said with pleasure.

"Wow sacrificing one of your own soldiers. You are so cold." Sawblade said with an evil laugh.

"Thank you, it is a good way to keep the others in line." Megatron with pleasure. Both un-ware that Thundercracker was listening and left for his quarters to think about what he just heard. So back at the base we watched them do there training exercises. And Cliffjumper and Starscream have become the best of friends. But none of us were aware of what was going to happen really soon.


	2. Book 2

Transformers heroes book two

Today something amazing was going to happen. I could tell because the night before I had a feeling. We were watching a training exercise the autobots were doing outside. Then came the accident. Starscream had a terrible crash and was out cold. The other autobots took him inside where Amby and Red alert began working on him. I pleaded in my heart to God to help Starscream pull through.

Then Amby and Red alert said Starscream was okay. Everyone sure breathed the sigh of relief when they heard that. "Is he going to wake up soon?" I asked.

"Yes he will." Amby said and after she said that Starscream woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked then he saw his friends and started to sit up.

"You've been in accident." Optimus told him by the tone his voice Starscream knew he should take it easy. A few days later Starscream was fully healed and came out of infirmary. But at that time some mallards were cleared out of the area nearby. So Starscream went out to clear his head.

"Why did Starscream head out?" Hoist asked.

"Most likely to clear his head." I told him. While Starscream was out he saw something. It was mallard egg a whole clutch of 12 to be exact. He was afraid to touch them. Then he grabbed something real quick and came back and put the eggs in it. He came back inside the base and placed them in a dresser that we humans put there for our clothes in for sleep overs at the base which Optimus agreed to. Then he cushioned them with our soft clothes and put a warm light in the empty drawer below it. And turned it on and opened the drawer above it to look at the eggs. After that he shut it.

Then the next day they were starting a new training exercise. But Starscream didn't seem interested and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. "Starscream pay attention!" Cliffjumper hollered. Starscream snapped out of it and started doing it right. Afterwards a new minicon was spotted and Starscream offered to stay and watch us and the base. And he got Opitmus' okay for it. Then after the eggs began to hatch. After a few hours Starscream left the room to check on the eggs he found. And what he sees thrills him they hatched and were looking at him.

"Hey where is Starscream?" Maddie when the Autobots returned.

"I thought he was here." Cliffjumper said. Then we started looking for him. I went into his quarters and found him. What I see amazes me. Starscream was fast asleep with ducklings right by his side peeping away. Then the others came in.

"Shush, look." I said in a whisper.

"That's why he wasn't focused." Amby said feeling amazed. Optimus threw Starscream's blanket over the sleeping comrade and started walking out. Just then Starscream woke up.

"Can I keep them? Please?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Optimus said. The next day Starscream began feeding his ducklings.

"These are mallard ducklings." I explained.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"Hannah can know what type of animal something is from a mile away." Abigail explained.

"We have to feed the every two hours." Starscream told us.

"This is silly!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"Come on they're just babies." Starscream told Cliffjumper.

"Wouldn't be better to put them outside?" Alex asked.

"No way! Then the birds of prey and the cats will get them and they will die!" Starscream said in a strict voice.

"He has a point." I said taking Starscream's side.

"They have no mother to protect them." I added. Abigail called her old wildlife ranger friend Fredrick to see what we got. Everyone thought it was amazing the way the ducklings followed Starscream around.

"It's called imprinting. The first living thing a newborn duckling sees when it's born it assumes it's their mother." Fredrick explained. So when we went inside he began talking to us about how to take care of them. And he went to pin the feathers of one of them.

"Sir, leave her alone." Starscream told him. Then he showed Starscream what to do. "Stop it! Don't do that!" Starscream hollered. And shoved him and gathered his frightened ducklings and hid in his room. While Side swipe grabbed the prissy one. We threw him out. And he threatened to take the ducks away.

We had to promise Starscream we were not going to let anyone hurt his ducks. And we about how to get them south. Later he told us their names. "That one is Feathers, That's Mega he is the biggest, that's Blaster, that one is Prissy that is Muddy she loves mud." Starscream told us.

"What about that one?" Trevor asked.

"Him? He is the smallest and walks with a limp. I'm thinking about runty or gimpy." He said.

"Sounds okay but it might give him a complex." Trevor said.

"How about something cool like Darren or captain or maybe Frankenstein." Maddie said.

"Frankenstein?" He asked.

"You know uh, eh. It's alive, it's alive!" Maddie said dramatically.

"I like it." He said. The months passed and we were training them to head south the wildlife ranger came back and he changed his mind and decided to let them be. Then the next day we headed south.

But due to an accident earlier Frankenstein had to ride in Starscream's cockpit with Trevor. Then Optimus got into an accident on the way he was just fine but needed some repairs. Then finally we headed to the reserve that Fredrick told us about. Just like I said they returned next spring to the base. A new bird sanctuary near the base and all his ducks went there except for Prissy.

I could tell something bad will happen today. Due to Marcy getting all restless last night. We were received a new minicon but we didn't realize we were walking a trap. We made it there but something was off. Then we saw something weird. "Ha, ha, ha! Optimus you and your friends fell right into my trap!" Megatron said laughing.

"OH, no!" Optimus shouted when he saw Hot shot and Side swipe being tied up and put on top of the portal. And the portal was to another dimension. Plus it was about to open.

"I've got to do something." Thundercracker said to himself. And with that when no one was looking he freed Hot shot and Side swipe.

"Don't tell anyone." He told them. Then the portal opened. Starscream knew what he had to do. He went over the top of it and began firing his null laser cannons.

"Starscream stop!" Hoist hollered. The portal began to close but then at the last minute it pulled Starscream in. And Starscream disappeared into another dimension.

"Starscream nooo!" Cliffjumper cried. Then Side swipe and I spotted something it was Starscream's wing sword. We brought it to Optimus. Then realizing we were defeated and there was no minicon we retreated. When we got back to the base we built a glass case for the sword and there was a plaque with an inscription. And it said "In honor of our good friend Starscream." Then the Autobots saluted and even the minicons did. I cried.

"We'll never forget you Starscream and you did the right thing!" I screamed through the tears. That was truly a sad day for all of us. Somewhere in another dimension lies a passed out Starscream. Then come a figure and the figure's hand grabbed him and carries him off.

The next day at the decepticon base Megatron was talking Sawblade "To bad our last plan didn't work." Sawblade said.

"I still have more plans up my sleeve. Besides I bet once we "take care of" Thundercracker. It will be perfect." Megatron said with an evil grin. Then Thundercracker came into the room and attacked.

"I was aware of your plan from the start Megatron!" and after saying that Thundercracker stormed out.

"Get him!" Megatron demanded. Back at our base things were pretty glum.

"Man, those Decepticons are going to pay for what happened to Starscream!" Cliffjumper hollered in anger. It seemed that Cliffjumper was taking it the hardest. Because Starscream had become a very dear friend to him. I began polishing the case. Back in the other dimension. Starscream is fast asleep. Then the figure appeared again and yelled

"Wake up!" Starscream screamed in surprise.

"Man, how long does a young transformer like you need to sleep anyways?" The stranger said.

"Who are you? Don't hurt me!" Starscream said and he noticed an autobot insignia. The other dimension was full of danger. But luckily his new good guy autobot friend Comet dust has been trapped there for years. Comet dust finally fixed his communications device. So they began to try to use it. Back in our dimension. Weo! Weo! The alarm sounded.

"Good let's go kick some Decepticon cans!" Cliffjumper said.

"Hey wait up!" Hoist shouted.

"Hey Hoist and Cliffjumper went out by themselves." Side swipe said.

"I wonder why." Maddie said. Look Decepticons." Trevor said.

"Looks like Cliffjumper is getting revenge." Hot shot said.

"Yeah it's payback time for Starscream!" Alex hollered.

"Wait look at the monitor." Optimus said.

"That's a chase and that's Thundercracker." I said in shock.

"Transform!" Cliffjumper and Hoist said at once.

"Get out here!" Thundercracker screamed his warning.

"I'm going to give them a hand." Optimus said. Then Sawblade continued to attack.

"I've got to help them." Thundercracker said to himself. Then he threw his gun and Oil slick to Optimus. And Oil slick combined with Optimus and Sawblade retreated.

"Thanks Thundercracker." Optimus said.

"So Megatron tried to destroy you?" Red alert asked.

"It is true." Thundercracker said.

"No way are we helping you!" Cliffjumper hollered. Everyone looked shocked at what Cliffjumper said.

"Remember it is because of creeps like him are responsible for what happened to Starscream!" Cliffjumper added with anger. Then Side swipe and Hot shot told us what happened that day. Then Thundercracker told us what Megatron was going to do to him. "I'm not done with you yet!" Cliffjumper told Thundercracker and both left the room very upset.

After they left we heard this "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" It was a voice we were sure we'd never hear again.

"Starscream? Is that you buddy?" Side swipe asked in disbelief.

"Yes it's me." Starscream said.

"It's a miracle!" Trevor cried. Outside Thundercracker and Cliffjumper began to fight. Then Rockclimb and Oil slick came in a huff.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." Oil slick said.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." Zoomzoom told me.

"What? Thundercracker and Cliffjumper are fighting!" I yelled.

"Cliffjumper should know when enough is enough." Hoist said.

"Shouldn't you guys talk to them?" Trevor asked.

"I don't think we're referees." Hot shot said.

"If you guys don't do something I will!" I shouted.

"Okay I'll go." Hoist said.

"What's going on?" Starscream asked over the com-link. To Thundercracker and Cliffjumper's fight. Both are panting real heavy.

"Cliffjumper there is someone who wants to talk to you." Hoist said.

"Tell him I'll talk later! Because I'm trying to avenge my friend! And I'll be done soon." Cliffjumper hollered.

"So who is this friend of yours?" Starscream said even though I had feeling Starscream knew Cliffjumper meant him.

"Whoa that voice can't be from who I think it's from!" Is that you Starscream?" Cliffjumper said in disbelief.

"You bet, and I'm still alive so stop fighting." Starscream told Cliffjumper. "And the others filled me in on Thundercracker and I have a new friend here. Comet dust is an autobot who has been trapped here for years" Starscream told his pal.

"We'll settle our differences another time." Thundercracker grouched.

"No you're on our team now, so you'll have to get along." Starscream explained.

"Soon as Starscream and Comet dust fix the portal he'll be home and we will have a new friend." Optimus said sounding cheerful.

Finally came the day when Starscream returned home. The portal opened and Starscream and his new pal Comet dust came out. "We missed you buddy." Hot shot said.

"Yeah it's good to have you back." Side swipe said with agreement.

"I believe this is yours." Hoist said handing over the wing sword.

"Thanks." Starscream said.

"Well, well, well looks like Starscream is back." Megatron said.

"Good thing I have more men coming." He added.

"Reporting for duty sir!" two voices said.

"Ah, Slicer and Razor I've been waiting and I've heard Optimus has called in Scavenger, Blurr and Scrap." Megatron said with pleasure. Now that Starscream is back who knows what lies ahead.

The next day a bunch of Autobots arrived and took my friends and I by surprise. "Scavenger, Blurr and Scrap. It is good to see you guys." Optimus said greeting our new friends.

"I'm Hannah, that's Maddie, Trevor, Abigail, Alex and Derik." I said introducing myself and my friends.

"My name is Scavenger." the old one said.

"The name is Blurr." the blue and orange one said.

"Call me Scrap." the lady said.

"Yeah! Finally I'm not the only girl Autobots on the team!" Amby said. Weo! Weo!

"A new minicon has been spotted." Trevor called. We headed off to the Galapagos.

"You Autobots will be turned into scrap metal!" a new Decepticon called.

"It's Razor and Slicer two powerful Decepticon warriors!" Starscream cried.

"Kids run and hide!" Scavenger called. And that's what we did We really didn't want to get caught up in the fight this time because it looked like it was going to get ugly. Then we sent out Laserbeak and Shockbat.

"Look I think Laserbeak and Shockbat found the minicon." Alex said.

"Hey guys I think Laserbeak and Shock found it!" Derik told the Autobots.

"Good let's get it!" Blurr said and made a grab for it.

"Get him!" Razor yelled. And went on the attack. Then Scavenger began to attack Razor to protect Blurr. Blurr grabbed the minicon and it activated.

'Beep, beep, beep." The little guy said.

"Nice to meet you Incinerator. Blurr said greeting his new partner.

"So let's go guys! And grab that minicon away from him!" Slicer yelled swiping Incinerator.

"Come back with him!" Blurr yelled and fired shot from his rifle and Incinerator out Slicer's hand.

"I got you!" Starscream said grabbing Incinerator real quick.

"Beep, beep, boop." Incinerator said.

"Don't worry I'll give you back to Blurr." Starscream told the worried little minicon. "Swindle transform and combine!" Starscream yelled ready to fight.

"Next time Autobots! Retreat now!" Megatron hollered.

"Here you go Blurr he's alright." Starscream said returning Incinerator to Blurr.

"Thank you Starscream." Blurr said to Starscream. So we won this time and it is great but who knows Megatron might get the next minicon.

Today was the start of a big day for Side swipe he was about to show what he learned from Hot shot. It was going to be cool! "Go Side swipe!" I called as Hot shot and Side swipe were in a friendly fight.

"Okay that's enough. You did great." Hot shot told him.

"Thanks!" Side swipe said smiling.

"Yeah Hot shot is being a good teacher." Scavenger said with pride.

"Aw, shucks!" Hot shot said and I think he was embarrassed. But knew that a couple of girls were about to come into Hot shot's and Side swipe's lives.

"What you doing?" Side swipe asked me.

"I'm drawing." I explained.

"Hey that looks like us." Hoist pointed out.

"Yeah and it's pretty good. It looks just like us too!" Cliffjumper stated.

"I love to draw, it is one of my favorite pass times." I told them. WEO! WEO! When the alarm sounds that means a minicon has been spotted.

"Let's go!" They yelled passing through the warp gate.

"Here we are California." Abigail said feeling pumped.

"Bark, bark, bark, aroooo!" Marcy barked.

"Good girl, your my good girl Marcy." I told my wonderful dog.

"So let's find that minicon!" Hot shot said.

"Ready for the games Autobots?" Cyclonus said laughing like a maniac.

"Oh no! what are we going to do?" Derik yelled.

"How about we hide?" Trevor said. Just then two figures came out of nowhere.

"Who are you two and what are your names?" Side swipe shouted.

"The name is Bright light!" Yelled a yellow one and it was a girl!

"Quirky is the name!" Yelled the orange and red one.

"Wow!" all of us shouted. And Quirky grabbed the minicon called Pulley.

"Thanks for the help." Hoist said.

"Cliffjumper?" Quirky said.

"Yeah what?" Cliffjumper said getting a look at her.

"You helped me remember? I was hanging upside down by a chain. And you blasted me down with your gun and I didn't get a chance to thank you." Quirky said.

"Oh sorry about that. I was in a hurry because I had somewhere to be." Cliffjumper explained. We made our way back.

"Well now we have new teammates." Optimus said.

"I heard about one trainee who blew up an abandoned warehouse." Hoist said. '

"Oh that, that was an accident." Quirky said with her head down.

"You did that?" Blurr said sounding upset.

"It was abandoned remember?" Scavenger said.

"I was wondering why were you chained upside down?" I asked.

"Oh my unit members did that to me. It was joke." Quirky said. Flashback.

_"Come on guys this isn't funny!" Quirky shouted. _

_"Well it made us laugh." Said one soldiers. _

_"Alright you guys had our little laugh! Now get me DOWN!" Quirky shouted._

_ "No way." Another one said. _

_"See ya." All of them said at once. Flashback ends._

"Sounds like you weren't in the right unit." Side swipe said. "So I got transferred to Bright light's unit." Quirky said.

I wonder what's going to happen today. New Autobots and Decepticons are arriving left and right. Starscream is great but he was unaware he and two of his old Decepticon allies where about to go one a big adventurous journey. "Look at that light in the distance. I'm going to check it out." Starscream said.

"But you should go out with a partner." Amby told him.

"I'll go check it out and head back." He said and left.

"Be careful." Amby said.

"Starscream!" Cyclonus and Demolisher said at once.

"You two!" Starscream shouted. Then they found these weird transformers and they had Autobots and Decepticons with them.

"Go, Run!" All of them whisper to the three transformers. The three noticed that those transformers were tied up. But they continued to explore the camp. Starscream tasted an unusual blend of energon and didn't like it. Then the unknown transformers woke up they were the Conquerdriods. Then began chasing them. "Guys I'm back!" Then Conquerdriods came up continuing the chase.

"Run, NOW!" Starscream screamed. And all of the Autobots ran. And Starscream attack and got captured.

"Got him hold him down!" One of the Conquerdriods said. Even the Autobots did know what they were.

"I'm coming, hang on Starscream." Hot shot said making way towards Starscream.

"No don't." Starscream said.

"What?" Hot shot said.

"Leave!" Starscream yelled. Hot shot shook his head and climbed back up. And the droids took Starscream with them. Then he saw Cyclonus and Demolisher had been captured. Starscream began wishing for Swindle, Laserbeak and Shockbat were there to help him. And then he was taken to a big base it belonged to the Conquerdriods. Then they began to assess Starscream, Demolisher and Cyclonus. But they made a fool out the transformers which the Conquerdriods are. Then they decided it was time to break their CPUs.

But they managed to stop them and where tied to three separate posts. There they met a Decepticon named Grenade and an autobot named Dig out. The next day they were almost broke and escaped and Starscream, Demolisher and Cyclonus met the girls of their dreams. Starscream fell for a flying jet autobot named Slipstream. Demolisher fell in love with a Decepticon tank named Crusher. And Cyclonus fell for a copter-bot Decepticon named Hurricane.

They were taken care of a the joined areas transformers but the Conquerdriods went the attack injuring Slipstream, Crusher and Hurricane and the trio saved Grenade and Dig out. But they find their true loves suffering greatly from their wounds and they stuck by them until they were taken away from them. Then they remembered who they were and realized they were heading for their comrades. And knew they had to stop them and were rescued by Grenade and Dig out. After escaping in a canyon where Demolisher did a perfect jump across and made it and the Conquerdriods said they get them another time.

They made back and they saw their true loves were still alive and shouted each others names' and hugged. Their true loves came with them to their groups everyone was glad they were back and brought new friends. And after they explained about the Conquerdriods and their desire of destroying Optimus and Megatron every one was shocked. "Megatron I know this a first time for this we have to team up. It is for the best." Optimus told him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but let's unit. And if I hear any of you complain about I'll give you something to complain about." Megatron growled.

"But we need something more powerful than us and the minicons put together." Blurr said.

"Star fragment jewels." Zoomzoom said shocking everyone. But what are Star fragment jewels?


	3. Book 3

Transformers heroes book 3

"Did Zoomzoom just talk?!" Derik said with surprise about Zoomzoom speaking English.

"What are star fragment jewels?" I asked them.

"They are nothing but an old bots' tale." Optimus explained.

"No they're real, they exist. Us minicons know all about them." Zoomzoom said.

"Then what are you waiting for tell us!" Side swipe said clearly getting antsy.

"It all start before the minicons came to Cybertron. We were on our home planet one day a bunch of stars busted apart and a bunch of jewels rained down and many powers each of the jewels had. We used them to do many things on home planet. Then one the Conquerdriods came and they saw the power of jewels and decided to use them to take over the universe and turn everyone into their slaves and kill their rulers. We knew what we had to do we built a self piloting ship and sent the powerful star fragment jewels away. But after we did that the Conquerdriods attack us so we decided to flee to Cybertron. We managed to escape and we felt safe in your hands. But when we had to flee Cybertron we felt bad about it because we lost our home planet because we refused to fight back and we regretted it ever since. And for along time we thought that the Conquerdriods were extinct and now they still around which means the fate of the universe hangs in the balance." Zoomzoom said and bowed her head.

"Don't worry together we can beat the Conquerdriods and collect the star fragment jewels if we can find them." Optimus said with kindness. Then we saw something glowing in the dirt. It was too small to be a minicon and not the right shape either.

"Careful Hannah it looks radioactive!" Maddie shrieked.

"Beep, beep, boop." Zoomzoom said in her normal langue.

"Zoomzoom said she scanned and it's not and has no gamma rays or anything harmful to us." I grabbed it could it be a star fragment? "Wow it's really pretty and it feels like its alive." I said. And the like jewel began to spin and released a light and it fired everywhere you can imagine and it turned into a necklace and went around my neck.

"The star fragment jewels have been found." Zoomzoom said.

"Now we can find them." Alex said.

"Now their will be an alarm for it when one is spotted." Zoomzoom said.

"May I look at it?" Cyclonus asked.

"You don't want to do that." Zoomzoom warned. But too late Cyclonus touched it and it zapped him and he yelped. "I was trying to tell you it was protecting Hannah and it has a lock on it so only Hannah can take it off." Zoomzoom explained.

"So now we are facing a terrible threat and who is the leader of those Conquerdriods?" Megatron said surprising us.

"Conquortrone." Grease spot said. And hearing that name the all the minicons trembled.

"He sounds terrible." I said.

"He is terrible and has the coldest and most savage heart of any transformer." Shocker said.

"That is terrible and awful we must stop him." Abigail cried.

"I agree." Optimus said and with that the Autobots and Decepticons were one unit for the time being. So now we wait until more star fragment jewels reveal themselves.

Today we have new base and the minicon weapons the star saber, requiem blaster , and sky boom shield are here but Scrap told us about another weapon the comet cutlass. "It is just as powerful as the star saber sword." Scavenger told us.

"Really?" Side swipe asked. "We need to get before the Conquerdriods do! Or it will be our demise!" Megatron yelled.

Today is a special day. Today is the day that Diantha became my friend. It all started like this... we were heading for the autobot and Decepticons' base. And Diantha followed us and the Conquerdriods captured her and the Autobots and Decepticons went out to save her. Maim, Cutter and Trapper were their names'. They introduced themselves and Starscream recognized Maim because he was the one who was at the camp as Conquortrone's second in command.

"Maim, Cutter and Tappers!" Cyclonus said.

"My name is Trapper not Tappers!" Trapper yelled.

"Come on Trapper get the minicons!" Maim yelled.

"The name is Trapper you got that! Oh, that's what you said." Trapper said. I was in tight squeeze by Maim.

"Do what we say or this girl is history." Maim told us.

"I've got to do something." Diantha said to herself. "Hey you leave her alone you dirty rat faced rattlesnake! Take that!" She said zapping him with Shockbat and Derik began zapping him with Laserbeak. Then Maim's minicon Ripcord went on the attack.

Then Diantha said "Remember I talked to you about feelings don't you want friends?" Diantha said and turned and ran away.

"Take this!" Hot shot yelled and punched Maim. And Starscream grabbed me and lowered me to safety after the enemy retreated.

"Hannah are you alright?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, hey thanks a bunch Hot shot and Starscream." I said.

"I'm just glad your alright." Hot said.

"Yeah all of us are." Sid swipe said.

"We should thank Diantha." Maddie said.

"Yeah thank you Diantha I owe you one." I told her.

"You don't owe me anything because you came to save me so we're even. And sorry about picking on you all those times to admit it I'm jealous of you because you have friends like these guys and I felt little left out." She told me.

"So let's be friends." I told her.

"I'd like that very much." She said with a smile.

"Great a new friend." Hot shot said.

"Oh, yeah those are the Autobots and the Decepticons." I told her.

"I'm Diantha." She said with happiness.

Now we are looking for the minicons and the star fragment jewels. WEO! WEDO! WEO! The alarm is sounding which means a minicon and jewel has been spotted. And they are in a Russian forest. "Man the fight is getting brutal!" Diantha said watching the fight with us. Megatron was fighting on of the Conquerdriods and one of them was about to attack at his blind spot. Then Marcy attack Megatron's attacker he began screaming and Megatron turned around. He saw Marcy attacking his attacker and realized that Marcy was saving his life. Then the Conquerdriods shot Marcy. And Marcy yelped and fell on the ground.

"Marcy!" I yelled rushing to her side.

"Why you dirty no good worthless terrible machine!" Megatron at the attacker. And began beating him. The enemy retreated.

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"A Conquerdriod was about to attack Megatron at his blind spot and Marcy attacked the droid and he shot her." I said through the sobs.

"She saved my life." Megatron said with sorrow.

"Marcy you're a good girl you're my good girl and my best friend." I cried.

"You're by best friend too Hannah." a voice said and Marcy looked up at me panting.

"Guys she's alive!" I said happily. All Marcy had was a cut.

"But where did that voice come from?" Derik asked.

"But who talked?" Alex said. All of shook our heads no.

"What are you guys looking at." the voice said and it came out of Marcy.

"Marcy you're talking!" I shrieked.

"It must be due to that star fragment on her collar." Zoomzoom pointed out.

"Awesome one more for us!" Trevor said.

Now the star fragments are bringing Pokémon out of my Pokémon games. I explained it to them what Pokémon is to them. Just then while we where out on mission an unown appeared out of nowhere and hit Demolisher on the head and he groaned. "What is that thing?" they asked once it beamed out of my game.

"It's an unown the symbol Pokémon." I said.

"Now what?" Cyclonus asked.

"I heard a voice say I want to go home I miss my friends." Demolisher said.

"Unown can communicate telepathically with others." I said.

"What does that mean." Alex asked.

"It means with the mind." Derik explained.

"I also saw something it was all squishy, mushy, and all wow, wow." Demolisher said.

"He must of got hit harder than we thought." I said.

"Not true! What I saw was truly amazing it was like a wonderland." Demolisher said.

"It's late let's camp out here." I said.

"In the Pokémon world unown come from another dimension." I said. The next day all of us and unown woke up and the Conquerdriods attacked and unown was behind Starscream and there was a flash and everyone disappeared.

"Where are we that flash must of been a defense mechanism and now we are here." I said. And that we are able to look Optimus and the others in the eye "This is another dimension." I said.

"But where is Starscream?" Maddie asked

"He's got be here some where around here guys." Trevor said. Then we saw parts of our memories and then we made to a spark. That's when I realized something.

"We are in Starscream's mind , which explains why we haven't seen him." I said.

"Ah I can see myself." All of us said.

"But why are all of us in black in white?" The transformers and my friends asked.

"But why am I and Slipstream in color?" I asked.

"I get it this is how Starscream sees us!" Optimus said.

"But what is this thing?" I asked touching the sharp pointed object and I passed right through it.

"Where are we?" Wheeljack asked I've always admired his scarred insignia it gives him character. Then we heard crying. Then we heard a voice say

"You're an autobot destined for greatness Starscream." Then we saw two figures with Autobots' symbols.

"So Starscream was an autobot from birth?" Cliffjumper said in disbelief. Then the male figure left and never came back. What happened next was hard to describe a bunch of creatures where on the attack. Then we heard a familiar voice but younger say

"Scared, so scared." The voice said.

"Hey that sounds like Starscream." I said.

"And he sounds really scared." Maddie added. Then the female figure came in to protect him but was carried away.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy come back why did you go? Mommy!" Starscream cried.

"Now I see why Starscream does trust us it is do to a horrible separation from his mother that he is afraid to trust anyone." Optimus said. Then a Decepticon took him away. Then we saw Starscream near by but getting trapped in a bunch of thick thorned braches and trying to escape.

"Look when ever Starscream tries to trust someone he gets caught in his own wave of fear and distrust." Optimus said. So we went up to help him.

"Come on you're almost out!" I told him. Just then a bunch of them encased him and broke apart and we saw Starscream encased in ice.

"Starscream! Whoa that's cold." I said.

"Come on Starscream not everyone is like that!" Hot shot said. I began punching the ice. "

Come on Starscream remember the good times and all the laughs we had!" I yelled. And the others began helping and finally the ice broke and Starscream was freed. Then we were back were we started and the sharp object disappeared.

"It's gone," I said and we were finally home. "Thanks unown if it wasn't for you we would of understood Starscream's feelings." And I sent back into the game and Starscream smiled and at all of us.

"I guess Starscream trusts us now." Side swipe said.

Today Side swipe told Wheeljack that Hot shot was going to come back for him that day on Cybertron. And after hearing that he felt really guilty for treating Hot shot badly. And ran away and we went out to find him. Then I saw he was about to kill himself. "Stop don't harm yourself!" I cried.

"But he won't forgive me." Wheeljack assumed.

"I forgive you buddy." Hot shot said.

"I forgive you too. Can you be my bro too?" Side swipe said. Wheeljack then rejoined the Autobots and Megatron accepted that and Red alert offered to fix his scarred insignia but Wheeljack said he likes it the way it is.

"Yeah it gives him character." I said. Wheeljack smiled and now Side swipe had two bros.

Today it was raining. "I think it is stopping now." Hot shot said.

"Hey Bright light what are you doing? And you're soaked." Hot shot said.

"I was looking for her," She said.

"Ah what a cute cybercat." Side swipe cooed.

"I'd figure you'd say that. She is actually a triple changer meet Stellar." Hot shot said.

"Wow a triple changer! Hi my name is Side swipe." He said.

"Careful when she bites it hurts," She warned. And Stellar bit Side swipe and he screamed.

"Side swipe!" Hot shot shouted.

"Little brother!" Wheeljack said. Back at the base.

"Oh, wow you've been bitten." Scrap said.

"Stellar you tell him you're sorry, Stellar!" Hot shot said.

"She doesn't talk. The head of her unit says it's all in her head but for some reason she's locked up all she has to say." Bright light explained.

"Any reasons?" Side swipe asked.

"She was bullied." Bright light said and Stellar bit her.

"Aaaaah!" Side swipe shrieked.

"That hurts, what you're done sulking and you're now angry? You know the head of your unit is still looking for you and he thinks you've been captured by the enemy and are being tortured at this moment?" Bright light said. At that she let go and ran out.

"Oh, Stellar come back! Oh, Bright light you're hurt! We've got to find her!" Side swipe shouted

"Bright light are you okay? Not angry are you?" Hot shot asked.

"No I'm annoyed." She replied. "Stellar?" Side swipe called. Then he spotted the young one.

"Oh, there you are." He said and with that she bit him again on the same hand.

"Oh, that doesn't hurt I can barely feel it. No that's a lie it really hurts!" He said. Just then the head of her unit came over and began talking to her.

"Stellar why didn't you tell me your unit members were bullying you? Why do you insist on causing trouble? Don't you care?" He asked.

"Maybe it was because she cared she didn't want you to worry so she kept pushing forward even though it hurt but she just afraid of becoming a reject like me." Side swipe said. And Stellar returned to bot mode and stopped biting Side swipe and began rubbing his hand and she came to our base with him.

"So Stellar is here now?" Blurr asked.

"Yep." Scavenger said.

"How come?" Cliffjumper asked.

"If you must know it looked like the head of her unit was about reach his breaking point so we decided she needed some time away from her unit." Bright light explained.

"Where is she now?" Hoist asked.

"She is clinging to Side swipe." She said. In Side swipe's quarters.

"She sure seems alright." Wheeljack said. The next day. Stellar is following Side swipe everywhere. Right now she is waiting for Side swipe to be finished with the checkup that Amby and Red alert are giving him.

"Okay I'm back and sorry. I don't know why should apologize for a checkup?" He said. Then she grabbed his arm and looked super cute. "AW, your so adorable !" He said. She kept following him.

"Wow just like a little chick." Starscream said remember when his duck Prissy was a duckling and did that to him.

"Looks annoying." Blurr said. Then she runs into Side swipe.

"AW, your just like a little sister I love you so much!" Side swipe shrieked.

"I think that is going to far." Blurr said.

"I think it's cute." I said

"It's game night, so let's pick a game!" Maddie said.

"What do you want to play Stellar?" Side swipe asked. She opened and closed her mouth and nothing came out.

"Come it is easy to say you want to play." Hoist said.

"I got it fortune ladders just point to which ever one you want." He said. She pointed to one and it ended in Charades.

"What you're trying to kill me?" Blurr said.

"Sorry that is how it ended." Side swipe panicked.

"Never mind let's just try to have fun." Blurr said. A few days later we got a letter from the head of her unit and found out the teasing was mainly due to the way she looked and when she'd talk they'd laugh due to her ignoring them at first. The letter said they welcome her back with open arms and are truly sorry for treating her badly and hope she can see all the good points she has.

"It does work that way so easily. It takes for someone to say I like you that way you can see how special you are because you see yourself the way they see you." Hot shot said. Flashback

"That's it I love you Stellar." Side swipe sighed. Flashback ends.

"All of us we care about you and want what's best for you. Feel special don't you?" Wheeljack said.

"Mmhm." she said. Bright light hugged her.

"It so pretty we've been waiting for you to talk, Side swipe is going to be so happy." Bright light told her. Side swipe began heading back then heard this

"Bubby."

"Huh?" He said.

"Bubby." Stellar said.

"Stellar you're talking you have a cute voice." Side swipe said. Afterwards she returned to her unit promising to keep in touch.

Many days later Wheeljack met Gazer a beautiful autobot girl who he fell head over heels for and she joined us.

The months past and it became August and it was time prepare for school. "Where are you guys going?" Cyclonus asked.

"Back to school shopping." I answered.

"Why now?" Side swipe whined.

"Because summer vacation is almost over and it is almost time for school and it starts August 14th." Trevor explained.

"Well we have to go." Maddie said.

"Okay see you kids." Optimus said.

"Man you humans are a strange species." Megatron snarled.

"Oh boy." I said under my breath. We got everything for school.

"Let me see if I got everything. Pencils, lunchbox, pens, backpack, pencil case, erasers, peanut butter, strawberry jelly, pepperoni, tomatoes, black olives, sub rolls, white bread, cookies, cupcakes, school shirts, pants, shoes, notebooks, paper, tissues, and folders." I said.

"Check on everything." Maddie said.

"Good." Trevor said. Today was the first day school. As usual day one is not my favorite. It was not fun even though I'm in 10th grade. Today when we got to the base I told them all about my bad day.

"Well things like that happen." Thundercracker told me.

Now Abigail has a boyfriend and his name is Darren. And he is a good friend with the transformers. Now I have to face my feelings for Trevor. I told Trevor how I feel about him in front of the others and now he is my boyfriend. Now we our friend Matt and Lester and Sally met the transformers. Today I was arm wrestling Matt. "Go, Matt go!" Lester said.

"Come on Hannah!" Maddie said.

"Wow, is that your hardest?" I asked. Then I slammed his arm against the table.

"Ow!" Matt cried.

"Oh, yeah 102 pounds of pure power!" I said.

"Dude you got beat by a girl who can fit in a hamster cage!" Derik said in disbelief.

"Did you lose something?" Scavenger said when walk in and saw Matt on the ground.

"His pride." Alex said laughing.

"Still can't find it." He said blushing out of embarrassment.

"Hey Starscream wake up! Do you know what day it is today?" I asked him for it was a Saturday.

"No," He mumbled in a strange way like he knew something I didn't.

"It's my birthday! There will be cake, balloons, presents, ice cream, pizza, and a piñata and you can hit it with your sword as much as you like." I told him. With that he got excited. After awhile I figured they forgot my birthday. Starscream let me cry on his shoulder. After I cried I felt better. We went back to the base. Everything was dark. Then I heard.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

"Aaaaah!" I screamed in shock.

"Happy 16th birthday Hannah!" Everyone said.

"I thought you guys forgot. " I said.

"We couldn't forget." Trevor said. That was the end to one of my favorite birthdays.

Halloween has passed and now it is November. And Side swipe wont stop feeding Marcy treats. "Side swipe if you keep feed ing her you're going to make her fat." I told him.

"I think that she is more than getting a little fat." Abigail said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I said.

"We better take her to the vet to make sure." Abigail said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Side swipe said.

"I think they're saying that Marcy might have puppies." Trevor. The next day.

"We're back from the vet and Marcy is going to have puppies." I said.

"When?" Side swipe asked.

"In six weeks." I said.

"Really?" Wheeljack said.

"Yes dogs are pregnant for only nine weeks. Unlike humans who are pregnant for nine months." I explained.

"But who is the daddy?" Derik asked.

"Romeo a pure breed German short haired pointer who lives next door. And he made a move on her and they mated and he went back in his yard and that was that." Abigail said.

"Why do you need such a big box?" Wheeljack asked.

"Because she needs to stretch out in it and it will be better for when the puppies are born." I explained.

"I see." He replied. Then six weeks later that magic moment came and Marcy had a litter of six puppies. Three boys, Three girls.

"Aw they are so cute and look at this little girl she is the runt of the litter." Trevor said.

"Don't call her a runt you'll give her a complex." Maddie said.

"Look their eyes are closed." Cyclonus said.

"The eyes will open next week." I explained. 5 weeks later.

"They are so cute. They need names." Amby said.

"This guy is going to be Race car." Matt said.

"I like it but it sounds silly." Maddie said.

"This one is Zack." Alex said.

"You're the coolest one I'm going to name you Rocky." Lester said.

"Rocky as in the movie star?" Abigail asked.

"No Rocky as in rock star. Look at the stripe on his head it looks like Mohawk." Lester said.

"Yeah, your right." Side swipe said.

"This one is a girl how about Claire." Diantha said.

"Nah, she looks like a Baby doll." Sally said.

"What does Baby doll look like?" Diantha said.

"Like her." Maddie said.

"You're so sweet I'm going to call you Sugar." I said.

"You name that one." Maddie told Hot shot.

"How about Checkers." He said.

"Cute." We said. Now it has been a few weeks and it was time for the puppies to go to their forever homes.

"I'll never forget you." Hot shot, Wheeljack and Side swipe said to Checkers.

"You're going miss her, you know feeding her and caring for her?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said.

"Here, she is for you three. But take care of her and here is a chart so you know who does what for her on each day." I explained.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" They said.

But what was going on with Conquerdriods? What do they have up their sleeves and how do we stop them? "Is there an easier way to defeat the Conquerdriods?" I asked.

"There is a prophecy." Zoomzoom said.

"What?!" All of us said but what was in the prophecy?

"What is in this prophecy?" Wheeljack asked.

"It says there is a chosen one who will be the Conquerdriods undoing." Zoomzoom said. All of where in shock. But who is the chosen one? I wondered and looked up to the sky hoping to hear more of the prophecy.


	4. Book 4

Transformers heroes book 4

Today is pretty exciting. Soon it will be the first time that the transformers will experience Christmas. "What are you doing?" They asked us.

"Decorating for Christmas." Trevor said.

"Who is Christmas?" Side swipe asked.

"What you guys don't know Christmas?" I asked.

"Is she a friend of you humans?" Cyclonus asked.

"No, it is a holiday." Maddie said.

"Yeah, can't wait to open those presents!" Matt said.

"Guys, Christmas is all about giving and good will and peace on earth and spending time with those who care about you." Abigail said.

"Let's not forget." I said. "

Oh, baby Jesus." My friends said.

"Wait a minute what does Christmas have to with a baby?" Hot shot asked.

"I'll explain later." I said.

"Yeah, you guy can help with decorating." Maddie said.

"Really, thanks." Wheeljack said.

"Got the Christmas tree?" Trevor asked us.

"Yep, we're bringing it in now." Abigail said.

"Okay it is in now." Darren said.

"Why a tree?" Demolisher asked.

"It is a tradition." I explained.

"Really." Scavenger said.

"Now time to decorate the tree." Abigail said.

"Okay let's start." Starscream said. We finished decorating the tree and Hot shot put the star on top of the tree. So we went out to buy presents for our friends and family. But I'm worried about the present I got for Trevor. Because I heard from the guys that it is perfect so I have to wait till Christmas to find out if I gave him the right gift. Now that Christmas is only Two days away everyone is getting excited.

"I wonder what my present from Hannah is?" Cyclonus said.

"Why don't you scan it?" Sawblade said.

"I didn't think about that!" Cyclonus said.

"Only if you want to get on Santa's naughty list. Which you Decepticons are already on I bet." I said.

"Busted!" Cyclonus said getting caught red handed.

"It's Christmas Eve." Maddie said.

"So?" Demolisher said.

"It's the day before Christmas!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Now I'll tell you the story of Christmas and the story of Jesus' birth." I said. After I told the story we sang songs. The boys sang "All I want for Christmas is You." To us girls. And us girls sang "It's not Christmas Without You." To the boys. So we slept and we woke up and opened presents.

"Here is my present to you Hannah." Trevor said.

"Wow! An art kit and it has my name on it. How could you afford this?" I said.

"I sold my guitar." Trevor said.

"Oh, Trevor you were going to trade in for the fancy red one." I said.

"Yeah but I'll save up for it." He said.

"No, you don't." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "

Here you go." I said.

"The fancy red guitar! How did you afford this?" He said in disbelief.

"I sold my favorite pair of earrings." I said.

"Now that is the true meaning of Christmas." Abigail said when she saw me hugging Trevor. Then I realized I was under the mistletoe with Trevor and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow!" He said turning red. Everyone laughed that Christmas will always be in my mind.

It's the start of a new year. Even though I was still wondering about the prophecy. Who was the chosen one? And now it is time for spring break.

* * *

Starscream's nightmare. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Huh?" Starscream said. And kept up his bad actions. POW! POW! POW!

"Starscream what are you doing?!" I screamed. And he destroyed the base. And was still acting badly. "Stop Starscream!" I yelled. Whack! Hannah is lying on the ground and touches her arm and gasps. Starscream keeps on attacking. "Starscream, wake up, wake up." I said. Nightmare ends.

"Come on wake up," I said. Starscream shrieks and clings to a pole. "It's okay we'll help you. You were just having another nightmare." I told him after he was freed.

"You can say that again." He told us. "You know what this means don't you?" I asked him. Then he began telling us his dream.

"Very interesting." Trevor said.

"Tell us what happened next." Maddie said.

"Then I can swooping down shooting lasers like a maniac. And then stop! Stop! AH! That's it no more." He said cowering.

"Looks like you're afraid of becoming like the Conquerdriods. We will test your Autobot ability levels." Abigail said.

"A bad guy will let this lovely vase, SMASH TO PIECES AGAINST THE WALLS!" Trevor hollered. Starscream caught it.

"Or let my favorite video game system be throw out with trash and be lost forever," I said. And he fished it out and placed it back on the table.

"Or let one of the kids fall to his painful crushing death." Matt said jumping of something high.

"Gotcha" He said catching Matt and began to pant.

"See look at all the good things you did, I say you look good. Because your autobot levels are really high nothing to worry about." I told him. Then as we left Starscream glitches. Days later me and Starscream began to fight but we didn't know he was malfunctioning. The only ones who knew he was Red alert, Amby and the twins.

They built a chamber to help him. BREN! BREN! Starscream's monitor blared. "Starscream is having another episode! And they are going to keep getting worse and worse." Amby said.

Starscream said: "I'm sorry,"

"If you promise to behave we will work together." I said.

"Good, I'm good." He said and had another episode.

"What happened." I said. When I saw the room a mess. "I don't know why I trusted your word." I said getting upset.

"There is something wrong with me," He said.

"I know what is wrong with you. You're bad and always will be." I said running out of the room. The next day I was getting ready for my art presentation in the park.

"Hannah?" Starscream said.

"What are you doing here I'm about to go on." I told him.

"I know, but. AK! Oh, no badness coming." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have to." He started to say and started to glitch. And I got hurt. "No," He said looking at his parts.

"Starscream," I said.

"No Hannah too dangerous." He said running off. I started giving my presentation and stopped.

"I'm sorry Grandpa." I said and ran off.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Abigail asked.

'I'm fine there is something wrong with Starscream!" I said.

"He is shutting down," Amby said "And if we don't find soon he'll go offline." We began looking everywhere. I heard noise coming from Starscream's quarters. And I saw Abigail holding my picture of Starscream with a big X on it.

"No, we have to find him." I said. Then we heard an engine.

"The ship!" Sawblade said. We began to follow him.

"We need some way to contact him!" Alex said.

"The com-link!" Derik exclaimed. On the ship.

"Pick out the uninhabited planet of your choice start with the super drive." The computer said. Starscream was about to pull it.

"Don't go Starscream we need you! Please come back." I begged.

"I can never come back." He said. Then he had another episode. And the ship crashed. Now there is a ditch.

"I'll go because I made him leave." I said.

"Hot shot, Jolt and Swindle go with her." Optimus said.

"Yes sir!" Hot shot answered. And we headed out. And made it to the crash site.

"Starscream?" I said. "Starscream!" I said when I found him lying down near death.

"No you guys it is too dangerous." He choked out weakly.

"You're not dangerous." Hot shot said.

"We need to get you into the machine Amby and Red alert designed." I said. We placed Starscream in and pull the lever. It turned on.

"Starscream, your going to be okay now. Please be okay." I said.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and died.

"Starscream?" I said. Then others came up. "Amby! Red alert! It's not working." I cried. They looked at the monitor.

"We are too late." They said. All of us gasped. They turned off the machine and pulled him out.

"Put him down here." I said.

"Hannah? There is nothing you can do! He is gone." Red alert said placing him down.

"Come here Hannah." Abigail said.

"No!" I cried. "Starscream I'M so sorry, I kept telling you how much we needed you but you needed us more. You're my friend Starscream, no You're my family." I cried. Every one bowed their heads and Marcy howled. Then Starscream came back online and touched my hand. "Starscream?" I asked.

"I'm not a bad guy I an autobot!" He said.

"Starscream!" I cried.

"How is that possible?" Amby asked.

"I don't know." Red alert said.

"Oh, Starscream." Abigail said.

"Am I okay now?" He asked.

"No more nightmares." I said.

"You look great." They told him. Now we realize how important we are to each other.

* * *

Today Side swipe received bad news. His uncle Take down had died. Side swipe began to cry. So Hot shot and Wheeljack began to comfort him. "Why is he so upset?" Maddie asked.

"You see Side swipe is an orphan." Scavenger said.

"You mean he has no parents?" Lester asked.

"Something happened to Side swipe's parents when Side swipe was just a sparkling." Optimus said.

"Poor Side swipe." Trevor said.

"But it had a happy ending for awhile because his uncle took him in" Scavenger there was some other news. He had a sister who disappeared before he was born.

"I have a big sister?" Side swipe said.

"Yep," Optimus said.

"What is her name?" He asked.

"Her name was Dropline." Scavenger said. So the next day Side swipe and his bros head out for some fun. But there is figure watching.

"Hurry up you two!" Side swipe laughed.

"Sounds like you're feeling better." Hot shot said.

"Good for you little brother." Wheeljack beamed. Then the figure attacked. The figure separated Side swipe from his bros. He transformed to face the figure.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Transform!" She said.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" He said.

"The name is Dropline." She said.

"Dropline?" He said in disbelief. "What are doing here?" He said trying to hide his joy.

"I'm here to exterminate you." She said.

"What?! Why?!" He said.

"Why it is Conquerdriods duty to eliminate any transformer named Side swipe. Because we don't want the prophecy to come true. So get ready for extermination." She said.

"But wait! There is something I got to tell you." He said.

"I suggest you save your breath. Because you'll have to." She said and fired.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He groaned and fell to the ground.

"It is complete Conquortrone will be pleased." She said and left.

"Oh, why Dropline? Why did you do this? I'm your own little brother." He said and his world went black. Beep, beep, beep. Go the machines in the infirmary. _Where am I? What is this place? Why are the lights so bright? What happened?_ Side swipe wondered.

"Side swipe!" Hot shot shouted.

"Little brother!" Wheeljack cried.

"My bros." Side swipe muttered.

"Take it easy you're going to be okay now. When we caught up the enemy was gone and you were in bad shape so we brought you back he as fast as we could." Wheeljack said.

"You're in intensive care right now." Hot shot said.

"Dropline." Side swipe groaned.

"You saw her?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes, she says that she is a Conquerdriod. And don't believe it I wont!" He choked.

"But she almost killed you though." Hot shot said.

"Looks like Dropline is not a good marksmen." Blurr said.

"I agree." Scavenger said.

"Guys!" Hot shot shouted.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah tell us." Megatron said.

"Wheeljack ran out. But Side swipe asked him to stay." He explained.

"He must be going to talk to Dropline." Megatron said. In the wild.

"You! Dropline how could you?" Wheeljack said.

"I was only stopping the prophecy from coming true." She said.

"Are you saying Side swipe is the chosen one?" He said in disbelief.

"Yep." She said.

"He is your little brother! Your own energon and circuits." He said. Then her optics went from dull to bright and passed out.

"Get up!" Maim said. She comes to.

"Where am I? This is not Cybertron." She asked.

"This is Earth." Wheeljack told her.

"We don't need you any more now that we had you shoot your brother you're useless." Maim laughed evilly.

"No, no!" She cried. "He is still alive." Wheeljack said. After Maim left.

"Really? I want to tell him I'm sorry. And what's this?" She asked removing the Conquerdriod symbol revealing an Autobots' symbol. They made back to the base she apologized. Side swipe forgave her.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" She asked. Side swipe got a sad look on his face.

"They died when I was just a sparkling." He said.

"Oh, no." She said. "You have me now." She said. "Thanks for being Side swipes brothers. And you are my brothers now too." She added.

"We like that very much." Hot shot and Wheeljack at once.

Today two new Autobots and two new Decepticons arrived to help with the war. The two Autobots were Prankster and Stinkbomb. And the new Decepticons were Tidal wave and Sunstorm.

Prankster was a comedian and Stinkbomb is her boyfriend. Tidal wave is huge, and not too bright. Starscream wasn't too happy when he saw Sunstorm. "Sunstorm!" He said.

"Starscream!" Sunstorm said coldly.

"You two know each other?" Matt asked.

"We sure do." Sunstorm said.

"We were rivals at the Cybertronian war academy." Starscream said.

"Which Starscream was the pride of." Thundercracker pointed out.

"He's right." Sunstorm grouched. "And he was the favorite among the teachers." He added.

"I don't want to brag about it." Starscream said.

"Yeah and afterwards he became part of Megatron's troop. While I was put in a different one." Sunstorm grouched.

"Megatron you look powerful as always and quite strong and quite dashing." Sunstorm said.

"You're a suck up!" Cyclonus said.

"Huh?" Alex said.

"He's a butt kisser." Derik explained.

* * *

Today a minicon and star fragment jewel has been spotted. We started climbing up the cliff. And Stinkbomb was behind struggling. "Give a bot a hand up." He said. And Demolisher was about by grabbing Stinkbomb's fingers.

"DON"T PULL HIS FINGERS!" Prankster hollered letting out a worry some smell which she and her boyfriend release depending on how they feel. But it was to late Demolisher pulled the fingers and Stinkbomb released a foul odor of exhaust fumes.

"Oops." He said.

"Disgusting!" Side swipe complained.

"Aw, shucks." Stinkbomb said. The Conquerdriods came and began the attack.

"Got the minicon Prankster said. It activated. "Hello, Breaker." Prankster said greeting her new partner. With that the enemy retreated due to not having enough minicons or any star fragment jewels.

"Man Conquortrone is going to blow a fuse!" Maim said.

"Well I see that you guys need help." Said a voice.

"Ah, Road rage it is a good thing that you're here now you can help us because you're quite a mercenary." Maim said.

"She is a bounty hunter?" Trapper asked.

"Yeah was it to you?" She laughed.

* * *

Today the Conquerdriods attacked the base looking for the two minicons that make up the comet cutlass. Luckily that Optimus' and Megatron's plan worked. Then the comet cutlass was formed and Maim was about to use it but dropped it due to getting hit and Side swipe grabbed it. He began to use but had trouble.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Side swipe focus on the minicons, power link with the comet cutlass and connect your spark with the minicons'!" I shouted.

"Okay." He said.

"Are you really going to listen to the brats?" Maim asked. Side swipe focused and attacked and succeed. And the Conquerdriods retreated.

"That was very intense." Side swipe gasped.

"Good work Side swipe, you're in charge of the comet cutlass." Optimus told him.

"Yes sir! And thank you." Side swipe answered. And that is how the comet cutlass got into the hands of a happy go lucky autobot.

"Why did I have to leave you back at the base Road rage I got completely humiliated!" Maim yelled.

* * *

Today we met Road rage in a fight on a deserted island. "Why Scavenger it has been a while." She said. Everyone was shocked.

"Yes it has been a while Road rage." He answered. The enemy won that battle. And Side swipe was embarrassed. So the next day he was practicing and he fought Road rage in the next battle. Then we met a new ally which I have doubts over and Marcy doesn't like him.

"My name is Reversal. I'm a drifter who is here to help." He said. I know there is something off about Reversal.

* * *

Now a new battle began. And now Side swipe and Reversal are in a tight spot. "Reversal where are you? Enemy got you now Scrap for brains!" He hollered. Then he saw Hot shot. "Bro you're not offended are you?" He said. And was attack it was revealed to be just an illusion and Reversal revealed himself to be a traitor. And the comet cutlass ended up in the enemy's hands. Trapper to be precise. And they began beating up Side swipe.

"Hey Lasted put him out of his misery." Maim said.

"It's Trapper and I would love to." Trapper answered.

"Nah don't he is in no condition to fight back." Road rage said. So they let Side swipe go and he made it back to the base. After he came into the command center he passed out.

"Red alert help him!" Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir!" Red alert shouted and provided aid. I've never seen Side swipe look so beaten up. When he came to he told us what happened and about Reversal's betrayal.

* * *

Now everything was in place. They were planning an attack on the Conquerdriods. And it was a fail do to Road rage taking the minicon from Amby and giving to the enemy.

Then without warning she left the Conquerdriods and joined us revealing to be an autobot spy. Even though some of us didn't trust her. During the next battle she proved herself by saving Scavenger. Then Amby told us that Road rage and Scavenger are old friends and we won that battle and got the star fragment jewel.

* * *

Tonight we were looking at the stars. Then we heard rustling in the bushes. "Did you hear that?" Demolisher asked. "Sure did. You're mine Conquerdriod." Megatron said and went on the attack. Then he screamed: "I'm hit I've been hit!" Then is saw what it was.

"No you have been hit. You were sprayed by a skunk!" I said.

"EW!" Trevor cried. when we got back to the base we cleaned him up and it was not fun! And even though now we have a new teammate Jetfire the second in command of the Autobots.

* * *

Now there is a new weapon in our hands which we awoken the trillian laser. Now we knew we could beat the enemy but these minicons are easily get scared. So while the others went on mission they put Cyclonus in charge of guarding them. "Beep, beep, boop, boop." They said.

"Don't worry you're safe with me!" Cyclonus laughed. Then the Conquerdriods went on the attack. Suddenly someone was taking control of the cameras on Shockbat and Laserbeak. And we saw different parts of the base even where the twins and Cyclonus and all the minicons were. Then the enemy left for some reason.

"Come in guys!" Diantha cried.

"What is it?" Megatron snarled.

"We have a problem! The Conquerdriods are invading the base, and they are heading to where Cyclonus is hiding with minicons!" I shrieked.

"We're on our way!" Optimus said. When they came in the base was a mess. They found us and Red alert. And then we heard a blood curdling scream. Everyone gasped. "Wheeljack stay with the kids." Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir!" He said. Shockbat was still watching and they were trying to take the trillian laser and Cyclonus tried to stop them. Then he was shot at point blank range with it he got slammed through many things screaming the whole time getting blasted into the wall.

"Good now lets get the minicons and the jewels." Maim ordered.

"Not on my watch!" Cyclonus shouted. He walked out from the wall and got on his knees and got up and began to attack but his armor was melting and was firing shots.

"Let's get out of here before the others join in!" Cutter said. And Maim agreed. And they retreated after that Cyclonus collapsed. And Hurricane and Megatron ran to provide aid.

"I tried to keep the minicons and the jewels out of the enemy's hands." He choked out.

"I know take it easy." Hurricane said.

"You did good work and you're a good soldier." Megatron said. Then Crumplezone came over looking worried.

"Crumplezone." He choked and went into stasis lock.

"We will never forget you Cyclonus." Megatron said. Everybody saluted.

"Cyclonus no!" Hurricane yelled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Megatron yelled in anguish. This is the first time I saw a Decepticon even one like Megatron show any kind of emotion. Now I know Decepticons are just like Autobots and earth creatures they do feel pain. Now this battle became personal for the transformers and Megatron and Hurricane were out for revenge.

* * *

We watch as Sawblade, Amby and Red alert start to work on Cyclonus. He gave his all in the fight to keep the minicons and the star fragment jewels out of Conquerdriod hands. Now he will have a battle he isn't prepared to face... the one for his life. And a shiny orb was pulled out of his chest and it was pulsing. "Hey look at that thing." Lester said.

"I think that is the spark like Amby told me about when we were talking about each others biology." I said.

"It sure has a pretty glow." Diantha stated. "But was does it do?" Derik asked.

"It keeps us alive." Starscream explained.

"So it is like your heart and blood." Marcy said with her tail drooping.

"In earth terms you can say that." Jetfire sighed. The monitor beeped.

"Good." Red alert said.

"Everyone we have good news, Cyclonus' spark is in good shape. It's perfect." Amby said. Everyone breathed the sigh of relief.

"What about his armor? Is that alright?" Megatron asked with a growl.

"Cyclonus' body is damaged seriously, I'd say 98%. He is banged up really badly you know." Sawblade said with a sad tone in his voice.

"He might be able to pull through." Red alert said.

"You mean our comrade might not survive?" Demolisher said in shock. Hurricane gasped and looked like she was about to cry.

"Demolisher!" Crusher whispered harshly.

"Sorry," He said.

"Well we don't know if we have the proper skills to bring him back to the way he was before." Amby told us.

"We are count on you guys." the leaders told the medics.

"Come on hang in there Cyclonus, even though you are one crazy fella, you're a good soldier and quite a fighter." Sawblade whispered. A little while later Hurricane ran out. The minicons could guess that she was out for revenge. In the infirmary. New parts are one the screen.

"Hmmmm, Mmmmmm" They said. And high-fived one another.

"I wonder where Hurricane is?" Crusher asked. Then we saw Whirlpool came in beeping.

"Beep, beep, beep, boop, boop." Zoomzoom told me.

"What?! Hurricane ran away to get revenge.

"That Hurricane is just as crazy as Cyclonus." Demolisher said.

"She loves Cyclonus remember?" Trevor said.

"Okay let's go find her before she does something stupid." Slipstream told us. The Sawblade , Amby and Red alert came out.

"How is Cyclonus?" Demolisher asked.

"He's fine, but we were unable to generate his normal body." Sawblade said. Everyone gasped. And Cyclonus came out looking good in his new armor. Once we found Hurricane and explained Cyclonus' change of armor she was just glad he was back.

* * *

Today we found out a secret about Amby she is an energy-warper. "That is a true gift." Optimus said.

"So far I'm the last known one. Because the others were evacuated or was captured or killed. That is the reason why I don't trust some Decepticons. Because they took my trainer away from me. And she believed in me!" Amby said with tears in her optics. And we found out she has power healing which might come in handy. Today we found out at a camp where Decepticons who are teamed up with Autobots have gone missing. We meet an old autobot energy-warper who lived nearby.

His name was Power work. He showed Amby all kinds of styles of energy warping. And we met one of the Decepticons who got away from this strange thing. "It was like I had no control of my arms and legs anymore." He told us. Then the moon came up.

"Now I can show what to do now. When the moon is up energon warping." He cackled and started the attack.

"This is wrong!" Amby said.

"No I have to do this! Because they are getting what they deserve." He yelled. And we freed the captive transformers. Then Amby energon warped Power work. And He was arrested when we came to help. "Good work Amby you're an energon-warper!" He said with an evil laugh. Amby started crying out sadness.

* * *

Today a minicon was spotted in the Rocky mountains. "Just be careful." I told Starscream and Thundercracker because they are flyers.

"Snow cat, how are you enjoying your new name with your new format?" Sawblade asked.

"I like it just fine." Snow cat answered. We split up and us humans found the minicon and the star fragment jewel. And we discovered that we were being followed.

"Is it a Conquerdriod?" Alex asked.

"It is chasing us because it is one!" Diantha said harshly. We managed to escape and get attacked.

"Come on hand those objects over now!" Trapper demanded.

"No way we are giving to the Autobot and Decepticon team!" I shouted.

"I have had enough of your games." Cutter told us. And started to attack again. Then the transformer who was chasing us appeared and helped us.

"Transform." He said.

"You will be turned to scrap metal who ever you are." Maim shouted. We lost the minicon but we got the jewel. Then the snow covered us. "Ha! Those fools have been buried alive." Maim laughed.

"That's good but the minicon is buried to along with jewel." Trapper said.

"Then dig them out you moron, why do I have to explain everything to you?" Maim asked him.

"Huh?" Cutter said. The team came in.

"You're to late we have minicon and are about to get the jewel." Maim said.

"Then let the kids and the dog go!" Optimus said.

"We'd love to but we cant find them under all this snow." Trapper said.

"What?!" Megatron growled.

"You should of see your friends the really brought the house down." Cutter chuckled.

"Tell us where are friends are or else." Wheeljack said.

"Or what you'll blow a gasket?" Trapper asked.

"Why you!" Starscream hissed.

"Alright found it go head scan my image! Transform and combine!" Trapper said.

"We got what we came for return to camp." Maim said.

"Sorry but see ya!" Trapper laughed.

"That techno rat!" Thundercracker growled.

"Come on we have to dig them out!" Starscream hollered. Then the transformer burst out of the snow.

"Hey looking for the humans? Don't worry they are right here and unharmed." Said the purple and black robot.

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker said.

"Skywarp?" We asked.

"Nice to meet you." He told us "So Starscream and Thundercracker how have you been buddies?" He asked.

"We are fine Autobots now where have you been under rock?" Thundercracker said.

"You're so funny. I came through the warp gate and ended up here all by myself. Luckily I found these humans and decided to follow them to ask them some questions. Did I scare you?" Skywarp said.

"You sure did." Alex said.

"Are you saying you just wanted to talk?" Derik asked.

"You bet! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Skywarp said laughing.

"You are still the biggest wisecracker I know." Starscream said with a smile.

"Skywarp." Megatron said. "Yes, sir." He said.

"We have been waiting for you." Megatron said.

"Sorry for the delay but I'm ready to help." Skywarp said with a salute. So what if we lost the minicon the important thing is we have new teammate to count on.

* * *

Today was the start of another fight. We decided to stay at the base. And Wheeljack attempted a sneak attack. But was spotted by Cutter. BAM! "Oh no! He's been hit!" Trevor cried.

"Got it!" Trapper yelled.

"Good work return to camp." Maim said.

"Pride, Over confidence and arrogance a bad combo it causes one to make mistakes like this." Said a silver and orange figure. POW!

"Ouch!" Trapper said and the figure grabbed the minicon.

"Who is she? Is she an enemy?" Side swipe asked.

"Her name is Silver shot. She is an autobot who I called in." Road rage said. Her name is Silver shot and she was called in by Road rage.

"Wow you're a great minicon you shall be mine." She told Burner.

"Wow!" Blurr said I could tell he was impressed. They she came to the base and she felt welcome.

"Hey I'm Silver shot." She said. shaking Blurr's hand.

"I'm Blurr." He told her. "You want to have a little one on one completion doll?" He said.

"Doll!" She said sounding upset.

"Yep." Blurr answered. "

Okay go!" She said and won. She walked up to Blurr.

"Yes?" He said in swooning voice. She pulled him close.

"Don't ever call me doll." She said.

"Alright!" He said practically in love.

"You like her." Diantha said.

"I guess," He answered.

"Tell her." Trevor said.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Hey Silver shot." Blurr said.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"I really like you a lot." He said.

"You seem not to be good enough for me." She growled.

"Ooh man!" Blurr said feeling heart broken.

"Sorry you got rejected." Maddie said.

"Thanks for your sympathy." He said walking away looking sad.

"Wow, what did you do to him? Poor Blurr" Amby said to Silver shot. Now there is a new fight and suddenly Blurr saw that Silver shot was in trouble. Forgetting how sad he is from heart break and push her out of the way and got injured.

"Blurr! Are you alright?" She asked picking him up.

"Yeah I'm okay except for my arm. Are you okay?" He asked her. "

Yes I am. And Blurr that is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said and kissed his face.

"Wow!" He said. Now he has a girl friend. And we got the minicon.

* * *

Today Starscream did something surprising. He proposed to Slipstream and she said yes. "Soon there will be a transformers wedding." Optimus said. Today I came to the base all sad.

"What happened at school today." Abigail asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"A mean girl made fun of Hannah after she got an "A+" On her science test in biology. She called Hannah a teacher's pet and called her tattletale after she claimed Hannah got her in trouble." Trevor explained.

* * *

In four days is Starscream and Slipstream's wedding. And both are equally nervous. Now things are almost set up for the wedding. And Thundercracker and Skywarp are Starscream's best men. And Hot shot, Side swipe and Wheeljack are the grooms men. Amby, Crusher, and Hurricane are Slipstream's brides maids. Then came the day of the wedding. Red alert is the preacher uniting them in marriage. Then they said the vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Red alert said. And they kissed and everyone cheered.

"We're one now." Slipstream to her new husband.

"I love you." Starscream said to her.

* * *

Today Starscream meets up with bot from his past. "Whoa it's a Decepticon." I said.

"Back lasher." Starscream said walking up to him and embraced the Decepticon.

"Why are you hugging that guy?" Alex asked.

"He raised me." Starscream explained.

"Yeah I sure did." Back lasher said.

"This is my wife Slipstream." Starscream said introducing us to the elder Decepticon.

"I always thought you'd return to your Autobot roots." He told Starscream.

"I have some questions. Who am I really? Where on Cybertron did I come from?" Starscream said wanting answers.

"You were adopted." Back laser told him.

"I knew it!" He said.

"You already knew?" Back lasher asked.

"Yeah I sure did." Starscream told him.

"I'll tell the story of how I found you." He told Starscream. "This was around your neck when I found you." He said holding up a tag that said Starscream on it. "It started along time ago when Death watch Megatron's father was still the leader of the Decepticons and Megatron was just a youngling. I was walking through an autobot village on the border of our planet. I saw messed up house and walked inside and I heard crying of a distressed sparkling. I went into the room where the crying was coming from and found you. You looked frightened. Looked around hoping that your parents would chase me out. But they never came. I figured you must of been alone for awhile and I knew without care you would soon perish. I took you out of the house and the others in the village told me you've been orphaned. I felt sorry for you and took you to the medic of my village. And he discovered you have been badly stressed and you were starving. I asked if he had bottle. He told me you were probably to weak to even suckle on the bottle so he gave me a dropper do to all the fuss you were making screaming the whole time it spilled all that was left was a single drop. I tried to give to but you didn't want. I told the medic you probably weren't hungry. He told me you were hungry so he suggested to stick a cord in your body to force the low- grade energon into your system. You continued to scream I began to hum you stopped screaming I kept it up realizing that it was calming you down. I put the dropper in your mouth and you took the only drop in there and begged for more. Then you began to squirm in panic over the cord but I hummed and you focused on me it went into your body and the energon poured into your body. You fell asleep. After that was over with I adopted you and took care of you ever since and I'm sorry for raising you to be a Decepticon." He said.

"That's okay and thanks for saving my life." Starscream said with cheer.

* * *

We met someone today it was Starscream's long lost mother. He was happy and introduced her to Back lasher and she thanked him for saving her son.

* * *

If you ask me I think soon we will here the pitter patter of little transformer feet.


	5. Book 5

Transformers heroes book 5

Today Zoomzoom decides to tell us the prophecy "It is said that when the victory of the conquerdriods seems certain and all hope seems lost the universe turns all it's trust to Side swipe." Zoomzoom said. "What?!" Side swipe said. "Whoa hold on a minute are you saying that Side swipe our Side swipe is the chosen one?" Hot shot said. "Yes." Zoomzoom said. "Wow, that is cool." Wheeljack said. "Yes but that means the danger for Side swipe is very real because the conquerdriods will do anything to make sure the prophecy doesn't come true. But what they are doing is making sure it will happen." Dropline explained. And that is how most of Side swipes troubles began.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Maddie asked Sally. "Let's have some fried chicken!" She answered. "Is fried chicken all you care about?" Lester asked. "Hey you got something right there." Sally said putting her finger on Lester's chest. "I do?" He asked looking down. And with that she did that classic you've got something right there trick. "I can't believe you fell for that again." Matt said. "Are you always going to fall for that?" Trevor asked. "No comment." Lester answered.

* * *

So now Side swipe is not his regular self. He seems more jumpy. "I know you guys are trying to protect me. But what should I do? Stay at the base and not go into combat?" Side swipe said getting angry. "We need you in combat more than ever." Zoomzoom said. "She's right." Wheeljack said. "Thanks. You guys are the best." Side swipe said.

* * *

"Got the device ready?" Maime asked. "Sure do." Trapper answered. "Now they will be begging for us to return them to normal." Cutter said. "Good." A voice growled. "Conqourtrone sir, you're suppose to be resting." Reversal said. "So what? This plan will work." The leader laughed and so did his grunts. The team of autobots and decepticons search for the minicons and star fragment jewels took us to an alpine forrest in Michigan. "I have the strange feeling we are walking into a trap." Skywarp said. "Take this!" Maime hollered. "Conquerdriods!" Snow cat hollered. "You fell right into our trap. Get them Tripper!" Cutter hollered. "It's Trapper not Tripper." Trapper growled and he threw a bomb. It exploded and sent a green colored mist everywhere . All of them were coughing and escaped unscathed. "Ha just a smoke bomb." Snow cat laughed and yodeled afterwards. "Quit yodeling! It is annoying!" Tidal wave groaned. "Looks like they've retreated." Hot shot said. "Let's head back to base and get some rest." Megatron snarled. They headed back. "So no minicon or star fragment jewel?" Matt asked. "Nope, just a childish prank." Demolisher answered. "Well tomorrow is the start of summer vacation so we will spend the night." I said. "Okay night kids." Optimus said a little while later and we went to bed. "Morning already?" Starscream said to himself. Then he heard Swindle. "Morning Swindle." He said. "Beep, beep." Swindle said pointing. "What do you mean?" He asked his minicon. Then Starscream looked at his hands they were human hands. And multiple screams broke out around the base. All of us ran into the command center wondering what was going on. "What's going on here?" Abigail asked. "Who are you guys and how did you get in?" Trevor asked. "It's us." Starscream said. "You guys are humans." I said in shock. "I got a sample of the green mist." Jolt said. "Good work Jolt if we study it we can find a cure." Red alert said and he was shocked to see he had two hands. So we went to work and should them the meaning of table manners. "I got it. The cure." Red alert said. "Let's make it." Amby said. We went to work on it now and made the cure and it worked. "It feels good to be my old self again." Megatron said. But I'm wondering why the conquerdriods would do something like that. "Man now they are back to normal. Conquortrone is not going to like this." Maime said. "You've got that right." The leader growled. And Maime knew he was in for it.

* * *

"We must do something to get rid of the chosen one." Maime said. "Send in the nightmare bug." Conquortrone said. "Why now?" Trapper asked. "Good question Trapper, because coming up tomorrow is the day his parents died and he will be an easy target." The leader explained with an evil laugh. "Go in search of Side swipe fly you little minion fly." Maime. Today Side swipe was all depressed. "Don't you want your energon?" Wheeljack asked Side swipe. "No, not now." Side swipe sighed. Then Alex belched. "Ew, now I really don't want any. I'm going to take a nap" Side swipe said leaving for his quarters. "He sure is sad." I said. "I think I know why because today is the day Side swipe's parents died." Optimus said. "Poor guy." Trevor said. Then the nightmare bug came in. "What is that thing?" Diantha asked. "It is nightmare bug." Scavenger said. "It is heading for Side swipe's room!" I cried. We went into Side swipe's room and it went inside Side swipe's dreams and while Wheeljack was out while we went in after it. Then the nightmares began to intensify. Wheeljack remembered a song Side swipe said his mom use to sing to him. He went to wake up Side swipe luckily Snow cat was there to warn him not to wake Side swipe. Snow cat began to sing badly : "Come on sleepy sleep." "Why isn't working?" He asked. "You sound like a broken piston in a engine." Wheeljack scolded. Side swipe was starting freak out due to the nightmares. So Wheeljack began to sing perfectly. "When things seem dark and it looks grim, the stars gleam and give a Cybertronian dream to you." "I know that song." Side swipe said. The bug was destroyed and the dream became sweet and we escaped and Side swipe woke up cheerful as ever because he knew we were his family.

* * *

In camp where autobots and decepticons are teamed up that is not to far from here lived an autobot general named Bunsen. He has five wonderful minicons. He loved nothing more than to buff and wax himself and his minicons. Then he spotted something. "Hand me your binoculars. " He told Wise turn. And Wise turn handed them over. He saw Starscream with his minicon Swindle and Starscream was talking to his minicon. "It is wonderful." Bunsen said. "Okay." Wise turn said. "I want it." Bunsen said. "What you want the soldier part of your troops?" Wise turn asked. "No the minicon." He answered. "Wait that is Starscream's minicon you can't take it. You can't be a great autobot that way." Wise turn said. So he did something about Starscream and put him on the frontlines Starscream was okay but he was suffering from the trauma of war. I decide to tell him a story about a rich man and poor man. He got mad when heard it and was shocked when he found out he was the thieving man. I told he was selfish and to ask Starscream and his comrades and God to forgive him and make it right. He knew what to do. He figured some hot wax and a buffing treatment would help Starscream and he was right. He gave back Swindle and told Starscream what he did and asked Starscream to forgive him. Starscream thought about it and said yes and Bunsen asked Starscream's comrades to forgive him and they did and Bunsen prayed to God to forgive as well. To him it felt good to be forgiven.

* * *

We were enjoying the great outdoors and we heard cries that sound odd and when got to the source of the cries Thundercracker became breathless. "Hi I'm Wind charger." She said. "Wind charger? Wind charger!" Thundercracker said. And the two seemed to immediately fell for one another. She is an autobot who recently came to Earth to help and find her old friend Slipstream. "Slipstream? Is that you?" She asked her. "Yes it has been a long time Wind charger." Slipstream answered. Well now that Slipstream was reunited with her old friend.

* * *

Today we picked up the signal of a minicon in Vermont and our guys the autobot decepticon team are trying to get there before the conquerdriods do. "Demolisher." Megatron said. "Yes sir." Demolisher said with a salute. "Go with Starscream." He ordered. "I'm in agreement." Optimus said. "Let's move Demolisher." Starscream said. "Alright I'm coming." Demolisher answered. So they went into battle. "See anything?" Demolisher asked Starscream. "No nothing yet." He answered. They continued the search on foot. Wham! "OH!" Demolisher groaned and passed out. With Demolisher out cold the conquerdriods attacked Starscream and it was 3 against one which was unfair. "OH, What hit me? Starscream oh no!" He said when he saw Starscream out cold and badly damaged. "Are you alright Starscream?" Demolisher asked him. Starscream moaned. Demolisher checked Starscream's electro pulse and he discovers it is weakening. "Come in guys!" He hollered through the com-link. "What's wrong Demolisher?" Optimus asked. "Red alert and Amby are needed. Transformer down! Repeat , Transformer down!" He cried. "Who is it?" Optimus asked. "It is Starscream and it doesn't look good!" Demolisher hollered. "We're on our way." Jetfire called. They went through the warp gate after retreating. "Be gentle Demolisher. Put him down on the table gently." Red alert told him. Demolisher did as he was told. Starscream was attached to many different machines. One was an oxygen mask and another was a spark monitor. And Red alert and Amby went to work. "Starscream we're right here." I whispered. We had many flashbacks on Starscream's life. Then Starscream groaned and the monitor was not looking good. "Red alert the defibrillator! And HURRY!" Amby cried. "Got it!" He said. "Crank power to 8,000 volts and we're clear." She said. But there wasn't much change. "Raise power to 9,000 volts and we're clear. Again, again, again." She said getting worried. "Starscream!" Slipstream cried. "BEEEEEP!" Swindle called. Starscream grumbled and the monitor returned to normal. Everyone sure breathed the sigh of relief and the two finished with the repairs. "How is he?" Slipstream asked. "He's fine but is hooked up to life support. But is stable." Amby told her. "This is all my fault." Demolisher said bowing his head. "No it's not. No one is blaming you Demolisher." I told him. "Yeah you were knocked out. You couldn't do anything. So stop blaming yourself." Crusher told him. Slipstream walked in with Swindle watching Starscream. I know if Starscream doesn't make it Swindle will be devastated, Slipstream would be heart broken, Demolisher will be full of guilt, Hoist would try to cheer everyone up and Megatron would be stoic and I bet Scavenger and Road rage will try to knock some sense into someone who tries to do something stupid. I just hope he survives the night. And sure enough he did and he woke up. "Where am I?" He asked. "Starscream!" Slipstream cried. "Beep, beep!" Swindle cried. "Slipstream what happened?" He asked his wife. "You have been greatly injured. You're on life support now. And Swindle is here I had to bring him in because it looked like he was about to cry." Slipstream told him. And Starscream groaned. "Take it easy." She told him. Red alert came in and gave Starscream gave Starscream some medicine to help with the pain. "Alright Starscream here it comes you're going to be asleep in a few minutes." Red alert said. "I'm ready." He said. And they gave him the sedative. "Beep, beep, beep, beep, boop." Swindle said. "Don't worry about me Swindle I'm going to be fine." He said and dozed off. "Beep, beep, beep ,beep, beep, boop, boop." Swindle said. "Don't worry Swindle he is only asleep. Amby and Red alert gave him a sedative so everything is alright." Slipstream told the worried minicon. Swindle sure looked relieved. All of us were and are hoping Starscream would make a full recovery. After a couple of weeks Starscream is now strong enough to move to intensive care. He is truly doing well. Red alert and Amby said in a couple of weeks he should be full recovered. And they were right he was fine and they were happy. He has his strength back. He really gave us scare.

* * *

Today there is something going on with Slipstream. She is very moody and is worrying Starscream. So they took her to Red alert and Amby for a quick check on her. And they found a little something. She is not sick but is expecting a sparkling! And Starscream is happy as happy could be. Every one is happy for them and we to turns listening to the spark beat of the sparkling. "I can hear it, it is so cute." I said. "How far along is she?" Starscream asked. "Judging by the looks of her and the spark readings of the sparkling I'd say around 2 and 1/2 months." Red alert said. "Which means about eight more months." Amby said. "I bet it is going to be beautiful." Trevor said. "Thank you." Slipstream said. Wow I guess I was right soon we will hear the pitter patter of little transformer feet.

* * *

Well all I can say is now that we found out that Slipstream is expecting and Starscream is being a little fussy over her. And she tells him every thing is fine and she can handle things. "I just want to make sure you're going to be okay." He told her. I guess expecting transformers are just like expecting humans.

* * *

"Tidal wave happy." Tidal wave said. Now we are heading out to another battle where we meet Down pour a decepticon who is just as big as Tidal wave but a little brighter. "Down pour ready to fight." She said. Those two instantly clicked and are now boy friend and girl friend. "So you two are perfect match." Trevor said. "Cleaning, cleaning." Tidal wave said in his typical gruff voice. "Why are you cleaning?" Maddie asked. "Tidal wave expecting important visitor." He said. "Who?" We asked. "Tidal wave's big sister Monsoon." He told us. "Wow, you have a sister." Sally said. "Sure do, she looked after me when I was nursing on low-grade energon. She was my defender." Tidal wave said with a smile. "Here she comes." Megatron said. Big heavy footsteps came over towards us. "Monsoon," He said. She grabbed him and began breathing heavily. "Brother!" She said laughing. "Hey Monsoon." He said. "Monsoon has much to do with Tidal wave." She said whacking him into a wall. "Monsoon sure does pack a wallop." He said picking himself up. "She sure is big." Trevor said. "Monsoon let's train." Tidal wave said. "Monsoon says yes Tidal wave." She told him and they began to make a lot of noise. "Monsoon loves to train with brother." She said. "Well go train some where else I can't think with that noise." Snow cat said. "If funny vehicle no like noise funny vehicle leave!" She said and threw Snow cat. "Are you okay?" Matt asked Snow cat. "Yeah I'm fine." He answered. "Maybe Monsoon should watch her temper." I told my friends. "Maybe I should train with you guys." Snow cat growled. "No way you mean and return to room!" She said throwing a machine nearly hitting Demolisher. "Hey watch it!" Demolisher shouted. "That will teach that jerk." She said. "Monsoon still Tidal wave's defender." Tidal wave said. "Tidal wave I think your sisters temper is getting out of control." I said. "Why you saying mean things about sister?!" He said. "She threw Snow cat and she nearly hurt Demolisher in a fit of rage! She needs to control her temper." I told him. "Tidal wave guess she can get carried away." He said. "Why brother talking to pipsqueak?" She said getting angry. "It's about your temper Monsoon." He said. "Temper fine! Monsoon so mad!" She said and she hurt Tidal wave. Then she saw Tidal wave was hurt. "Brother? Brother hurt." She said. And Demolisher waved a large cube of grade three energon under Tidal waves nose. And Tidal wave woke up. "Tidal wave okay! Monsoon feel bad sorry she hurt Tidal wave. Should protect baby brother." She said turning to leave. "Monsoon you don't have to go." He told her. "Monsoon must her troops need her. Bye brother." She said hugging him and left. "Isn't Tidal wave's sister something?" He asked us. "She sure is." Down pour told him.

* * *

Time for Slipstream to have another check up due to her expecting a sparkling. I went to a wonderful camp at the finest zoology college in the country. Which was totally amazing.

* * *

It has been about 5 and 1/2 months since we found out that Slipstream was expecting and Starscream is being a little fussy over her. And she keeps telling him she can handle things. I guess that expecting transformers are just like expecting humans. "When is it due?" Starscream asked. "February." Amby said. "Three more months." Slipstream said. Then she began humming and then giggled. "What is it?" Starscream asked her. "The sparkling kicked. Want to feel?" She asked. He put his hand on her and sure enough the sparkling kicked.

* * *

February. "It's happening!" Starsceam yelled. "Code blue, code blue!" Hot shot said. "Or pink if it's a girl." Wheeljack said. "Watch it!" Snow cat demanded. "I'm having a sparkling!" Starscream yelled back. "Whoa, oof!Slipstream? Slipstream where are you? Where am I?!" He said panicking due to having a bucket on his head. "Starscream," She said. "What?!" He said. "I told before it was nothing but a kick." She told him. "Right, right. Whew! You really gave your daddy a scare! Your daddy got goofy, daddy slipped. Your daddy sure a goofy one yeah." He said touching Slipstream. And everyone was looking at him funny. "Uh sorry everyone false alarm it was just a little kick." He told us. We groaned and were highly annoyed. "I'd like to kick you!" Snow cat said. "That was the fifth false alarm this week." Demolisher said. Due to Slipstream's condition Amby and Red alert told her to stay at the base and not go on missions. Slipstream was not happy about it because she wanted to help. "Listen if you feel anything even if it's nothing. You say the word and I'll be here as soon as I can." Starscream told her. "Alright." She said. "We need a code word. Something that says the sparkling's coming." He told her. "How about I scream the sparkling's coming." She laughed. "No way too long. We need something short and sweet like... dust." Starscream said. "Dust?" She asked critically. "Come on it was the only thing I could think of at the moment." He said. "Alright, it will due." She told him. The next day the others went out on a mission while we stayed at the base with Slipstream. We help her with certain things. She groaned. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah I'm okay." She answered. A little while later she groaned again. "Tower," She said. "Huh?" We said. "Come on think!_ gasp!_ Dust!" She said. "That's the code word!" Matt said. "Come in guys." Diantha said. "Go ahead kids." Optimus said. "Starscream!" Slipstream said. "What's wrong?" Starscream asked. "Dust!" She said. "Dust? Dust! What the sparkling now?!" He said starting to panic. "Can't you hold it in?" Snow cat asked. "Somebody slap him please," She said. And with that Demolisher slapped Snow cat. "That's taken care of." Demolisher said. "Don't worry we're coming, so sit tight okay." Optimus said. "Okay and hurry!" She said sounding scared. They made to the base and Amby and Red alert lead her to the delivery room. Slipstream is hooked up to a few machines. The seconds ticked away. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Then we heard crying. "It's a girl." Amby told the proud parents. "She's perfect, I think we should call her Slipstream. Little Slipstream." Starscream said. "I've got a better name, Stardust." Slipstream told him. "Stardust?" He asked. "Why not the dust part fits and she has the same fire in her optics as you so the star part." She told him. "I love it." He said. Then Red alert and Amby came out with Starscream. "The sparkling is a girl." Amby siad. "Congratulations." We told Starscream. "Thank you." He said. "Can you tell us her name?" We begged. "Sure her name is Stardust." He told us. "How cute." I said. "Yeah and she has wings just like both of her parents." Red alert said. "Wow a flier." Snow cat said. "Yep," Starscream said. Now we have a little one on the base and I can tell things are going to change as the little grows up.

* * *

It has be a day since Starscream's and Slipstream's sparkling Stardust was born. It is now Valentines day. And Starscream says she is an early valentine. Now the little one is strong enough to leave the infirmary with Slipstream. Now they are showing her to the others. "She sure is cute." Demolisher said. "Cutchie, cutchie , coo." Snow cat said to to her. "Ah she doesn't notice me." Stinkbomb said and slipped on some grease. Earning laughs from everyone. "I'm glad you guys find funny." He said. "Once she grows up she will be a wonderful flier just like her parents." Scavenger said. Then without warning Stardust began to cry. "What is wrong little one?" Strascream asked her. "Maybe she is hungry," Side swipe said. "Let's see if she is." Red alert said. And he went and got a bottle of low-grade energon. She looked confused but she latched on and began to suckle. "I guess she was hungry." Wheeljack laughed. She suckled long and hard. "Not so fast, not so fast." Starscream told her. She pushed it away showing she's had enough. Then Starscream burped her and she let out a little burp. She let out a small yawn and curled up and went to sleep. "Nothing like a nap after a meal." Matt said.

* * *

Today we heard snoring. "Where is that noise coming from?" Demolisher said. "It sounds like what humans call a fork in the garbage disposal." Snow cat said. And they went into the rec room and there on the couch was Matt sleeping away. "Look at that Snow cat, looks like you and one of the humans have something in common Matt likes to nap as much as you even snores like you do." Demolisher said. "Ha, ha, very funny." Snow cat snorted. "You don't want to wake him." Skywarp said. "Fat chance of that happening!" Lester said. "What do you mean?" Snow cat asked. "Matt can sleep through anything. He slept threw an earthquake once." I said. "Sound sleeper." Demolisher said. "You got that right." Thundercracker said. "I don't know about you guys I'm going go take a nap." Snow cat said. "Even though Cyclonus was reformatted into Snow cat he is still the same guy." Demolisher said.

* * *

"Men," Conquortrone said. "Sir you're suppose to be recovering due to your weak circuits." Maime said. "I know I just think it is time that Megatron had a visit from the past." He said. Then while we were out on mission Megatron saw his long lost love Switchblade. It was revealed she was under conquerdriod control. But thanks to Megatron yelling and touching closely she returned to her old self. And she showed us an autobot named Bring up who was Optimus lost love and both were freed from conquerdriod control. It was a happy day for all of us.

* * *

Today while Side swipe was patrolling with Hot shot and Wheeljack he ran into one of the conquerdriods. "Well, well Side swipe you look just like your father Strike down and you have your mother Break down's optics too bad they're gone." The droid said. "Don't talk about my parents!" Side swipe said getting angry. "Well lets just say since your parents didn't hand you over to us so we could "take care of you" they must thought we'd turn into a decepticon we weren't. So they had an "accident" and died." The droid said laughing evilly. "You killed my parents?" Side swipe said. "Sure did." The enemy answered. "I'll get you!" Side swipe said and began attacking. The fight got brutal. Then Hot shot and Wheeljack pulled him off the droid. "What's got into you?" Wheeljack demanded as the droid retreated. "He is the one who killed my parents." Side swipe growled. "He did?! Are you sure?" Hot shot said. "I sure because he just told me." Side swipe said and began to cry. So Wheeljack and Hot shot began to comfort the young one. "I never asked to be the chosen one!" He cried. "Listen," I told him. "Yes." He said still crying a bit. "There is a reason for everything and God has one I'm sure you guys are here on earth because it is meant to be to work together to stop the conquerdriod menace." I told him. And I could tell Side swipe was starting to feel better and he began training for his fight against his meant to be battle against Conquortrone.

* * *

It was a normal night and Starscream was standing guard. Then a conquerdriod came into the base and Starscream attacked the intruder. There was screaming. "What's going on?" Optimus said. "Who's there?" Megatron demanded. And Stardust began to cry. "Ah! Get off me!" The intruder demanded. "Get out of here and I mean now!" Starscream shouted. Then weapons began to go off. The intruder retreated. And Starscream was on the ground wounded next to the intruder's weapon. "Stand back kids." Optimus told us. He saw Starscream lying on the ground next to a weapon. "Looks like there was an intruder. Conquerdriod I expect." Megatron said. "Guys, who ever it was I think they killed Starscream!" I yelled. Starscream was breathing. "No kids he's still breathing it is just who ever did it to him still is!" Optimus said. "Starscream saved our lives lets hope we can save his." Amby said. "He can't die, he has be through way too much for his life to end like this he has friendship, trust and love in him now." I said. And Amby and Red alert began working on him while Sawblade studied the weapon. "There we go he should be right as rain in about week that was one close call." Amby said. Slipstream carried Stardust in and Starscream was glad his family was alright.

* * *

We managed to get the location of the enemies' camp. Side swipe began to get ready to attack. "Where is Conquortrone?" Megatron asked. "He has trouble with his circuits at the moment so he is resting." Maime explained. "Hurry Side swipe attack!" Optimus and Side swipe did as he was told and was doing well. Then a bunch of energy came out of nowhere and struck Side swipe and he fell down. "No!" Quirky yelled. "Grab him and let's get out of here!" Red alert called we retreated from the battle field. Amby was crying and began to power heal him. "Oooh, thank you Amby." He strained. We were sure relieved but we know we are going to have more troubles up ahead with the conquerdriods. "Now we have make a new plan." Megatron said. And Side swipe passed out.

* * *

"Mmmmmm, huh? What is this place?" Side swipe asked waking up. "Ow!" He groaned. He gasped seeing that he was covered with injuries. "Beep, beep, boop, boop, boop." Nightbeat said trying to let his partner know he should take it easy. But Side swipe got up anyways. He was wondering what happened and where he was. Then he realized something it looked like a conquerdriod base (due to be so dizzy to energon loss.) and he knew he had to escape before something else would happen. "I've got to get out of here!" He shouted. "Beeep, boop." Nightbeat said. "Not now Nightbeat we have to escape!" Side swipe said. panicking opening the door and running. Then he saw some strange robots. He screamed thinking they were the enemy. "Side swipe what are you doing?! Stop!" The bot sounded like Demolisher. Side swipe kept running with Nightbeat running behind. But Side swipe's aching his body was hurting so bad but he was too scared to care. Then Wheeljack and Hot shot saw Side swipe running by and they knew they had to catch him because Side swipe's health depended on it. "What's going on?" I asked when I heard the noise. "Side swipe ran out of the room." Wheeljack said. "What?! Is he crazy?!" Trevor said. Cliffjumper was talking to Red alert. Then they heard the pounding of feet like someone trying to run away. "What is going on out here?" Red alert asked. Then he saw Side swipe run by panting real heavy looking scared. "Stop him! He shouldn't be doing that in his condition." Cliffjumper said. And they saw Wheeljack and Hot shot in hot pursuit. Then he managed to make it to the command center and Side swipe looked even more terrified. "Grab him!" A familiar voice said. "Yes now!" Another familiar voice snarled. Side swipe looked around wondering what to do. He decided to fight but he felt to sore to fight well. Then Wheeljack and Hot shot grabbed him after catching up. "Stop! Let me GO!" Side swipe yelled then he felt dizzy due losing some energon in the process. "Easy it's just us." Hot shot said. "I know that voice." Side swipe said feeling weak. "Everything is alright little brother." Wheeljack to him. "Wheeljack? Hot shot? My bros." He said finally starting to relax. "You really shouldn't be moving. You have been badly injured." Optimus said. "Beep, beep." Nightbeat said worriedly. "I thought I was captured by the enemy and due to be killed at any moment. And How did this happen?" He said with his legs giving out. Hot shot and Wheeljack began to support him. "You got hit with a powerful weapon that nearly killed you. If it wasn't for Amby you might of been dead by now." Quirky said. "Let's put you back in bed." Optimus said. "We need all of are men in top working condition so you should get rest. So we can destroy the conquerdriods quicker." Megatron said harshly. Side swipe did as he was told then he ran out again taking one of his uncle's special fighting sticks with him. "Guys! Side swipe is gone!" Quirky yelled. "Then lets find him." Hoist said. Everyone agreed and now we were looking for a lost comrade. Slipstream stayed at the base with Stardust who is now around 3 weeks of age. We managed to find Side swipe. He said he was sorry for his behavior and running away because he was unsure. And he threw the fighting stick that belonged to his uncle in to the volcano as testament to show what he learned and to put part of his uncle to be apart of earth and remain there in peace.

* * *

Now Side swipe is healed and the training continues I wonder what will happen next. I have a strange feeling that something was going to happen and it is not good.

* * *

We received a stress signal from a nearby transformers spaceship. And Red alert, Amby, Optimus and Megatron went to check it out. "Luckily I brought my treatment kit for survivors." Amby said as they entered the ship. "If there are any survivors do something so we know where you are so we can help!" Optimus said. Then they saw something. "These bots are not showing signs of stress from the crash. They are showing signs of death from a disease." Red alert said. "We must be careful the disease still might be active." Amby said. They began walking through then Optimus and Megatron tripped and came in contact with the infected energon. "No!" Red alert and Amby cried. Everyone at the base was shocked. Both Megatron and Optimus prime were sick. Amby and Red alert scanned them and discovered it was Circet plague. "It is Circet plague." Red alert said. "What's that?" Trevor asked. "it is disease that is caught through contaminated energon." Amby said. "Us minicons know it was created by Conquortrone to kill off the minicons if he could find a use for us." Zoomzoom said. "Did any of you become infected?" Darren asked. "No we escaped before he hit us with it and we have a feeling the disease must of missed it's mark and hit that ship instead of ours. And now that Megatron and Optimus are sick looks like Conquortrone's dream of defeating those two will come true. Even though he is in critical health." Grease spot said. "We have to get the cure." I said. "Sure enough Conquortrone must know a cure because must have made one just in case that he or some of his own men came down with so they could handle it." Shocker said. "I'll go because I can crack codes." Side swipe said. "And I may not be very skilled at fighting but I know how to hack into computers and get info from it even if it is really difficult." Quirky said. "Snow cat and I will go." Demolisher said. "I agree." Snow said. "Did you get infected?" The two leaders choked out. "No we didn't and save your strength." Amby said. So the team of autobots and decepticons left to invade the conquerdriods' camp. "We made it." Snow cat said. And Quirky disabled the alarm. "There now let's get into the control room." She said. With that they walked in. "Hurry!" Snow cat said. "We are going as fast as we can." Quirky and Side swipe said together. "It does seem to be anywhere in the computer guys," Quirky said. "We need more time." Side swipe said. "Time is one thing that Megatron and Optimus are running out of!" Red alert said. "Ah!" Snow cat said. "What is it?" Demolisher asked. It is their leader Conquortrone! He looks scarier now that I see him in real life!" Snow cat said. They decided to walk into see if they can get any info from him. "He is showing a lot of brain activity." Quirky said. "One of you have to do a mind path to go get the cure that way." Red alert said. "Even though it is risky." Amby said. "Hey I may be crazy but I'm no dummy!" Snow cat said. "I'll do it." Demolisher said. "Are you sure Demolisher?" Crusher asked. "Yes I'm sure." He said they hooked him up and he went into the enemy's mind. "Take that!" The leader said attacking the to ill ones in his dreams. "What are you doing here?" He asked Demolisher. "I need something and it is important!" Demolisher said. "Is there others they me who are not well?" The enemy asked. Demolisher nodded. "Megatron and Optimus this is too good to be true. Why should I give you the cure?" He asked Demolisher. "I thought you wanted to destroy them in person?" Demolisher asked using a real clever paly of words. "You have a point." Conquortrone said. and the cure appeared on the screen and Red alert, Amby and Sawblade copied it. "Get out of there now Demolisher!" Snow cat said. And Demolisher was heading back to his own mind then Conquortrone came in to his mind and shut off the monitor after the cure was copied. They made it out safe and sound. "Easy you two easy." Amby said helping both of them up. "Way to go Demolisher!" All of us cheered. "You did well you're a true soldier and I am lucky to have a great soldier like you." Megatron said. "Thank you sir." Demolisher said. "So this is Demolisher's mind? I can eliminate my enemies!" Conquortrone said laughing evilly.

* * *

Now that Optimus and Megatron are well enough to go missions things seem good. Except now Demolisher is showing off color behavior. "What's going on with me?" He asked himself. "Amby, there seems there is something wrong with my head and I can't think straight can you use your abilities to see whats wrong?" He asked her. "I'll try." She said and began to look inside his mind and scanned to gather data to study. "Get out!" A evil voice said. And Amby began research right away. Then with out warning Demolisher attacked. "Something is wrong with my head! It is so hard to think! I can't think clearly!" He shouted holding his head trying to clear his thoughts. "Guys," Amby said. "What is it?" Megatron asked. "I know what's wrong with Demolisher." She said. "Then get on with it!" Megatron snarled. "Conquortrone is in Demolisher's mind and attempting to exterminate you two. Good thing I know what to do to get him out of our comrade's head." She said. She did right away on Demolisher. "Okay hold still Demolisher. This is going to pinch, big time." She told him. "Do it! I can take it." He said holding his head. She did it and Demolisher passed out. And the enemy returned to his own body. "Demolisher? Demolisher are you okay?" Crusher asked. "Guys? Hey, I can think clearly again! Thank you guys." He said feeling relieved but Conquortrone was pretty mad.

* * *

Today we have much to do. But is kind of hard to think with Stardust crying. But today is an important day. It has been two years since we met the transformers. So I decided to draw a picture of the transformers together the whole gang. It was perfect so we hung it up along with a picture that Abigail took with the camera all of us together. It was wonderful. I will always remember this day and I'm sure the transformers will to.

* * *

"So guys what are guys up to?" I asked. Then we heard Blurr sneeze. "I didn't know transformers could sneeze." Maddie said. "We sure can." Optimus said. Blurr sneezed again and then coughed. "i think Blurr has a cold." Snow cat laughed. "I do not!" Blurr protested and sneezed again. Amby checked him out and came with a diagnois. "Techno fever." She said. "What's that?" I asked. "A common illness for us when we are younglings. The circuit aches, the sneezing, coughing and bringing up of energon it is all over in a couple of days." Side swipe said. "All of us had it." Wheeljack said. "Yep." Ho shot said. "I never had it." Blurr said. "Well it is bad if you get as a grown up. If we don't cure it soon," Red alert said. "What will happen?" Blurr asked. "You will never transform again." Amby said. Bam! "Circuit spasm completely normal." Sawblade said. Bam! He kicked Sawblade. "Circuit spasm." He said again. "That one was not a spasm." Blurr said. "You did that on purpose." Trevor said."Amby got the cure?" I asked . "Yes but it is useless due it being broken last night thanks to Demolisher running into me while I was doing a medical supply check." She said. "Sorry, I tripped." Demolisher whined. "Good thing we are scanning to see if we can make the cure if it is possible out of earth things." Red alert said. Now Blurr is in a center where other younglings have techno fever. "Is Silver shot your girl friend?" One them asked. "Yes." He answered feeling horrible. Silver shot was right there trying to cheer him up. "Can we wax you?" The two asked. "Not now." He said. "Are you strong enough to fight us off?" They asked. "No." He said. "We make you look nice." They said. "We need the most important part still the nile lotast." Amby said. "I almost got it!" Side swipe said. "Hurry!" Wheeljack said. "I got it." Side swipe said and they headed back and brought it to Amby and Red alert. They began to make the cure. "It is ready." Red alert said. "Hurry put it on Blurr!" Amby said and they did. It went Blurr he jumped up and grabbed Sawblade. "You're welcome." He said rubbing his wrist after Blurr let go. Now that is over things are going to be just fine. Or at least I hope they will.

* * *

WEO! WEO! When the alarm sounds that means a minicon and a star fragment jewel has been spotted. And where is it this time in a cave. "Here we are." Optimus said. "Good thing we can fit in this cave." Megatron said. Even though Tidal wave and Down pour can't due to being so big. "Now let's find that minicon." Trevor said. "Yeah it is starting to get dark out but good thing Abigail and Darren are here." I said. "What's up there?" Starscream asked. "I don't know but I'll shine my light up there." Matt said. Then a bunch of big brown bats flew everywhere heading out. "AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Everyone screamed. "Stop! Don't hurt them and let them go! They are heading out now anyways!" I shouted. The bats flew out. "Aaaaah! Get this thing away from me!" Starscream shrieked. "Stop she only wants to land let her." I said. And Starscream did as he was told and the bat landed on him and he was looking freaked out when it did. "Get this thing off me." He said looking panicked. "Wait a second your telling me that giant alien robots are afraid of bats?" Lester said. "Not afraid! They just make my circuits surge. Ugh!" He said feeling creeped out. "She won't hurt you." I said. "Are they vampire bats?" Matt said feeling scared. "No they are big brown bats they eat bugs not teenagers and transformers." I said. "How are we going to find it?" Trevor said. "I can help you with that." The bat said and she had a baby on her chest. "How can you do that?" Snow cat asked. "Of course her echolocation." I said. "So it is like radar." Skywarp said. "Yes it is." I said. She managed to help us find the minicon and the star fragment jewel and we haven't seen the conquerdriods for some reason. I wonder what they have planned.

* * *

I know Stardust is very young but she seems like she is part of the family now. It has been at least four months since the birth and now she is getting her first check up since she was born. And I even have a surprise for her which me and my friends got for her. "So how did her first check up go?" Trevor asked. "It went great." Starscream said holding her. "We have something for her." Trevor said. "You do?" Slipstream asked. "Here it is." I said holding up. It was a large plush frog big enough for Stardust to hold and hug. "A plush frog?" Starscream asked. Stardust saw and began to reach for it. Slipstream handed to her and Stardust grabbed and hugged yawned and went to sleep. "She likes!" Maddie said. "Thank you very much kids." Starscream said. "Yeah now she has a little playtime and sleep time pal so she won't be lonely and so you two can rest more." I said. "That was very thoughtful of you." Slipstream said with joy.

* * *

Today Demolisher proposed to Crusher and now she claims she is the happiest transformer alive. Now we have to get ready for another wedding I bet a decepticon wedding is different than an autobot wedding. I can't wait till then. Because this is so exciting.

* * *

Today Diantha learned a hard life lesson. She wandered out of the base to a meadow. "Diantha are you okay?" I asked because I followed her. And she began crying. "Hey calm down! It's alright. Everyone makes mistakes." I told her. "Thanks Hannah, I know what I must do!" She said and took out some scissors and handed me a pair. And she had a bunch of flashbacks. "Now help me cut." She told me. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes." She said. And I began to help her cut her hair and Zoomzoom watched. We came into the base. "Hey, who's the new girl." Hot shot asked. "It's me." Diantha said. "Diantha?! What did you do?!" Everyone shouted in shock. "I cut my hair to show how I've changed over the time I met you guys and became you guys' friend." She said feeling proud. "It suits you." Abigail said. "Thank you." Diantha said. "I hope your parents don't flip." Trevor said. And Diantha's parents didn't flip they said she looked very grown up. Now we seen how people can change which is a good thing.

* * *

Something tells me that the conquerdriods have something big planned and we will soon see the terrible Conquortrone face to face and I have a funny feeling that things are going to change. Especially now that Demolisher and Crusher are newly weds and I bet the decepticons will have sparkling of their own soon. But who knows what will happen next only time will tell.


	6. Book 6

Transformers heroes book 6

The transformers are mechanical beings from another planet there are the autobots, the decepticons, the minicons and the conquerdriods. The autobots and decepticons are teamed up at the moment to stop the conquerdriod menace. Now come a new adventure.

"Where are you taking us?" Snow cat asked. "To the stables where my friends and I ride our horses. Mine is a mare named Starlight." I said. "Mine is a mare named Sporty." Derik said. "Mine is a stallion named Smokey." Alex said. "Mine is a mare named Muffin." Maddie said. "Mine is a stallion named Kicks." Sally said. "Mine is mare named Water drops." Lester said. "Mine is a stallion named Hawk." Matt said. "Mine is a stallion called Hip hop." Trevor said. "Mine is a stallion called Zigzag." Diantha said. "Those sound like neat horses." Starscream said. "Wow look at the friends Hannah and the gang brought and they are giant cool robots!" Alaina said. "Who is that horse that Alaina is riding?" Demolisher asked. "Oh, that's King. He is Starlight's boyfriend." I said. "Let's ride." Trevor said. "That sure was a nice trail ride." I said. "Well it would be nice to come here again." Starscream said.

* * *

Today we have a couple of surprise visitors and new team members Ratchet the head autobot medic and Knock out a decepticon medic. "Hi my name is Hannah and these are my friends Trevor, Maddie, Sally, Diantha, Matt, Lester and the twins Alex and Derik." I said. "A pleasure to meet you." Ratchet said. "Just don't scratch my paint job." Knock out said. "You're still vain as ever." Snow cat said. "Cyclonus is that you?" Knock out asked. "Yes it's me but call me Snow cat." He told him. "What happened to your body?" Knock out asked him. "He went through some changes after getting shot with trillain laser." Megatron explained. "We managed to save his spark but we had to give his body a major overhaul." Sawblade stated. "I can see that." Knock out said. "So guys what do you think we should do?" Marcy asked. "Is just me or did that dog just talk?" Ratchet asked. "Yes she sure did." I said. "It is due to the star fragment jewel." Zoomzoom said. "Yes it's true." I said. "How amazing." Knock out said amazed.

* * *

Weo! Weo! When the alarm sounds that means a minicon has been spotted along with a star fragment jewel. "We have the location of the star fragment but the minicon's location is frozen." Sawblade said feeling confused. "We will go get the star fragment. Starscream stay here with the humans and look for the minicon." Optimus ordered. "Yes sir!" Starscream said with a salute. They headed out. "I think that the minicon is somewhere on the base." I said. "Then let's look for it!" Sally shouted. We headed into the rundown part of the base that was in part of a underground cave. "Are we going the right way?" Lester asked. "Shut up you tech geek!" Sally grouched. "Hey I need respect too!" Lester hollered. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Matt screamed. "Matt? Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes I'm fine I just fell and I see the minicon!" He answered. "Good work!" Trevor said. "I agree." Maddie stated. I dusted off the panel and the minicon revived. "He looks like Swindle." I said. "Swindle!" The minicon shrieked. "Yes, You know him?" Diantha asked? "Sure do he is my little brother. The name is Zapmaster." Zapmaster said to us. "We found the minicon." Trevor said. "Good work." Starscream said. "Zapmaster is that you?" Swindle asked. "You got that right Swinswin. How's my favorite brother?" Zapmaster asked. "Don't call me Swinswin! In case you've forgotten I'm your only brother." Swindle said clearly annoyed. "Oh yeah right." Zapmaster said. "Swinswin?" Starscream said sounding confused. "That's my nickname for him." Zapmaster told him. "Don't call me Swinswin!" Swindle hollered. "I guess you don't like being called that." I said to the annoyed minicon. "You've got that right!" Swindle said and let out an annoyed beep. The team returned with the star fragment jewel. "Hey you guys found the minicon." Snow said pointing out the obvious. "Sure did his name is Zapmaster and he is Swindle's brother." Maddie explained.

* * *

Things are definitely going to get more lively at the base now that Demolisher and Crusher are going to have a bouncing sparkling. And Demolisher is nervous as ever. He decided to go to Starscream for advise because he has been a father for awhile. "Just keep your cool and you'll be fine. And believe in yourself and I know you'll be a great father I know it." Starscream reassured him. "Thanks" Demolisher thanked him feeling better. "No problem." Starscream told him. And that's the start of decepticon family. The sparkling is due in January which is less than four months away.

* * *

Everyone sure is jumpy today. Especially Demolisher because that special day the day his sparkling is going to be born is approaching fast. And Stardust's birthday. "You know every one year we're alive is a thousand years in human years?" Amby asked us. "No we didn't." I said. Then I saw Demolisher at the calendar looking at the month of January unsure of which day to circle so he just said "Oh well." And circled the whole month. The days passed and we entered January and nothing has happened so far and it has only been week and Demolisher is really antsy. About around the 18th that time came and Demolisher was going to become a father. He was so excited and nervous. Any expect dad would be on the day of his child's birth finally after 3 hours we heard the cry of sparkling. "It's a girl." Knock out told the proud parents. And Demolisher was so happy he could hardly speak then he pulled out the Teddy bear which was made for him from his turning into a sparkling accident around 8 months ago. "Crash your name is Crash." Crusher told their little daughter. Then Demolisher handed the Teddy bear to little Crash and she grabbed it from him hugged it and went right to sleep. "She likes it she likes it!" Demolisher said happily. "Hey guys I have someone I'd like you to meet." Demolisher told us leading us to the med bay. "Aw." All of us said. "What's her name?" Matt asked. "Crash" Crusher answered. "That is lovely name and she loves that Teddy bear." I said with a smile.

* * *

Weo! Weo! When the alarm sounds that means a minicon and or a star fragment has be spotted. "Hang on kids we are warping to Australia." Optimus told us. "Here we are those two minicons got to be here somewhere." Matt said. "They are in the outback." I told him. We made it to the outback and spotted the first minicon whirlwind he turns into an ATV and he bonds with Derik and we go off to search for the minicon's brother Wildfire who bonds with Alex. But with out warning the conquerdriods attack. "Get those two minicons!" Maime ordered. The Zoomzoom, Shocker and Grease spot combined into Speedster and Wildfire and Whirlwind combined into Cross shot. And help the team send the enemy a packing which I think was truly amazing.

* * *

But I keep wondering is there more to Reversal than meets the eye just like the other transformers. And I wonder what the Conquerdriods are planning.

(Cliffhanger!)


	7. Book 7

Transformers heroes book 7

Today is the day that the twin transformers joined us a couple of decepticons called Rumble and Frenzy. I'm telling you it is like having robot versions of Alex and Derik.

* * *

WEDO! WEDO! When the alarm sounds that means a a new minicon and Star fragment jewel had revealed it's self can't wait to see where it is this time. And I have a feeling that the team is going to grow once again and soon the counquerdroids won't stand a chance. "Kids we're warping to China." Optimus told us. And I had feeling that something big was going to happen. Which means the counquerdroids aren't that far behind. "Go Laserbeak and Shockbat!" called sending the tiny transformers into the air. "Huh?" Matt said. "What's wrong?" Lester asked. "I thought I saw something." Matt answered. "And it looks like Laserbeak and Shockbat see something." I pointed out. Wham! And we heard a groan. And we saw a bot who looked like a samurai. And one who looked all tough and they both had two minicons each with them. One was a decepticon while the other was an autobot. "Aw Fracture good to see that you are here now to help to defeat the counquerdroids. " Megatron said. "Good to be here right Divebomb and Airazor?" Fracture answered and his two minicons nodded. "Drift glad to see join the team." Optimus said. Drift nodded. "It is pleasure and these are my minicons Jetstorm and Jetstream." Drift told us and the minicons nodded. "Hi." I said. "These humans are from here on earth. And some of our closet friends." Optimus told them. Them something caught my eye. "Wow a panda bear. I hope we can see more." I said. My friends nodded. Then Marcy began to bark. "What is it Marcy?" I asked. "Over here!" She told me and right there was the minicon. "Good girl Marcy you're my good girl." I said scratching her behind her ear. "Why does she talk like that to the human?" Jetstorm asked. "Because Hannah is her master." Trevor told him. "So she is the thing's teacher?" Jetstream asked. "No "Master" in pet terms means owner. Hannah is a dog owner." Lester explained. "Oh" The minicons aid together. The minicon woke up. "Hello my name is Stare down." The minicon said. Then Maime appeared. "Oh no!" I cried. "Kids go hide." Optimus said. And we did just that. The fight became brutal. then Skywarp grabbed something. He held it up. "The star fragment jewel." Maime said. "Maime we are far too out numbered." Trapper said. "Good point Trapper. We should retreat." Maime said. "It's Trapper you got that! Oh that's what you said." Trapper said annoyed. "Good work to day team let's head back to the base." Optimus said. And Megatron nodded. But I still have the feeling that more autobots and decepticons are going to join us and the war against the counquerdroids is only going heat up.

* * *

I'm telling you the team keeps growing and growing. Now we have a new decepticon that is going to join us according to Megatron his name is Thunderhoof. But I'm wondering what this guy is like. All I know is he sounds like a real tough guy which makes me nervous. And from what I heard from Megatron he is arriving tomorrow. And guess what our town and most of the world knows about the transformers secret but the good news is everybody is crazy about them. And they appreciate what they are doing for earth. Which is a total relief! So we decided to travel around the world with the transformers and soon more transformers will join us. "Morning guys is Thunderhoof here yet?" I asked. Red alert shook his head no. "Look tractor," Trevor said. "But no one is driving it." Derik pointed out. "Thunderhoof reporting for duty." The bot said after he transformed. "Let him in." Megatron ordered. "Thunderhoof welcome to our base. And these humans our friends and help us here on earth." Optimus told him. Thunderhoof looked at us. "I'm Hannah, that's Trevor , this is Maddie, the twins Alex and Derik, Lester, Matt, Diantha, Sally, my cousin Abigail and her boyfriend Darren." I said introducing my friends to the elk like decepticon. "He looks like an elk." Matt whispered. "Hey!" Thunderhoof snarled. "Sorry, you just resemble an earth animal called an elk." Lester explained. "Oh" Thunderhoof said. But Thunderhoof was in foul mood the next day. Because Clampdown a decepticon he hated joined the team. He held a grudge against him because he once got him captured by the enemy. Clampdown begged for forgiveness. But Thunderhoof refused. But the next day something happened that made Thunderhoof change his mind. All of us discovered that Clampdown was nothing more than a big coward. The others went out to fight because a new star fragment jewel had revealed it's self. "Listen Clampdown you are very strong and tough. The way you walk side to side you wont be an easy target and with those claws you can help the team in a big way." I told him. "You're right I'll go and I'll do it even if Thunderhoof wants to hurt me." He said. "That's the spirit!" I shouted. And he headed out and began to help his team. He began walking side to side and the shots that the counquerdriods were firing kept missing him. "Yeah go Clampdown!" Alex shouted. Then Clampdown saw that Thunderhoof was in major trouble. And Clampdown pushed him out of the way. "Clampdown! Do you read!" Abigail cried. The smoke died down and Clampdown laid on the ground a batter up and injured. "Maime I got the jewel." Cutter called. "Good counquerdriods fall back." Maime called. "Clampdown are you alright?" Thunderhoof asked. "You're standing on my eye stalk." He said in a muffled voice. "What?" Thunderhoof asked? Then Clampdown spat out the mud that was in his mouth and repeated his sentence. "I said you are standing on my eye stalk." He told Thunderhoof. "Oh sorry." He said. Then Clampdown was rushed to the med bay where he was getting repaired. "Thunderhoof you look like you feel guilty." Maddie said. "I do feel guilty. He felt bad for what he did to me in the past and I refused to forgive him and if he goes offline it will be all my fault. And I might lose a chance to have a single friend." He said feeling sad. "Don't worry about it tell him you're sorry and forgive him. And Know how you feel because when I first came here to Crosslake Maine from my home town in Louisiana I didn't have any friends either. So simply ask him to be your friend." I said with a smile. "Thanks" He told me. "Your most welcome." I replied. Good news is Clampdown is alright and Thunderhoof has new friend.

* * *

Today we meet two lone travelers one is an autobot going by the name of Skid with her two minicons Cloudjumper and Windstorm. And a decepticon name Smack down with her two minicons Bomber and Stripper. They didn't seem interested in joining are team at first they said they will think about it and let us know when they are ready.

* * *

Today a storm hit bring back bad memories for the transformers and us. But we didn't know that the adopted son of the counquerdriod leader Conquortrone. Was on our trail to get Side swipe. His name was Shatter. He has a scar his adoptive father gave him and that storm brought back painful memories for him as well. We headed out into the storm to help Fracture. After the rescue everyone seems to have learn a lesson. Which I'am glad for.

* * *

Today Skid and Smack down rejoined us and decided to stay. But things were just going to keep heating up. I just know and something big is going to happen I know it.

* * *

Thunderhoof has been thinking about a painful memory his sister Lightingrod. Thunderhoof and Clampdown were at the lake admiring the scenery. Then heading out for drive. Then Lightingrod attacked claiming she was counquerdriod. And once Clampdown was at the bottom of the cliff she decided to handle Thunderhoof because her mission was to eliminate a few of the members of our team. "Lightingrod there is some thing I got to tell you." He told her. "Save your breath you're going to need it." And fired. "Ahhh!" Thunderhoof screamed. "It is done. Mission complete." She said and left. "Why Lightingrod why? Don't you remember your own big brother?" Thunderhoof said before his whole world went black. Beep, beep, beep, beep. "Where am I? What is this place? What happened?" He asked himself. Then Clampdown walked in. "Thunderhoof!" Clampdown cried and walked over to Thunderhoof's side. "Clampdown." Thunderhoof said. "Don't worry about a thing you're going to be okay and things are going to be fine. When I came to the counquerdriods left and you were in pretty rough shape so I carried you back to the base as fast as I could. You're in intensive care." Clampdown told him. "Lightingrod," Thunderhoof said and started to get up to walk away but began to collapse. Lucky for him Clampdown caught him. "Hey take it easy you really shouldn't be getting up and moving around." Clampdown told him and helped him back into bed. "He was shot at point blank range he is pretty badly damaged at least all of his major systems are still working. Who ever did this to Thunderhoof wasn't good marksmen." Blurr said. And Silver shot agreed. "Are you two sure of that?" Optimus asked. "Yep." They answered. "Looks that way. Because any sniper would know you have to aim at a certain place on the chest to eliminate someone." Silver shot said. "She's my sister." Thunderhoof said. "Really?" Clampdown asked. "Yes and she says she is counquerdriod I don't believe it I won't!" Thunderhoof said. "But if she was your sister why she do that to you?" Clampdown asked. "I don't know I promised her when we were little I would protect and she disappeared. And it's all my fault." Thunderhoof said. "Don't beat yourself up over this, it's not your fault." Clampdown told him. "Thunderhoof try to remember that day your parents were killed and the day your sister got captured." Clampdown told him. "Ever since my parents were killed I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Thunderhoof said. "That's funny thing to promise but if there is anything I can do to help just let me know, and remember your not alone you have me and the other transformers and the humans." Clampdown said. "I can't believe that Thunderhoof's sister was captured and turned into counquerdriod against her will." Fracture said. "Guys!" Clampdown hollered. "What is it Clampdown?" Megatron asked. "Thunderhoof ran out of the med bay and out of the base!" Clampdown told us. "Do you think he left to talk to Lightingrod?" I asked. "If he did he is asking for a death wish." Optimus said. Then Clampdown headed out. "You I thought I got rid of you Thunderhoof." Lighting rod said. "There is something I got to tell you." Thunderhoof said to her. Then drew her weapon. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say decepticon." She said. "Hey you leave him alone and listen to him!" Clampdown hollered. And grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. "Look into his optics and listen!" Clampdown told her. "Lightingrod it is me your big brother Thunderhoof. Remember I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Thunderhoof told her. Then something began to short out. "Hey a mind control chip." Clampdown said. And he pulled it out. "Ah what happened. Thunderhoof? Thunderhoof I missed you If it was for you and your friend..." She said. "Clampdown." He told her. "Right Clampdown. I would still be the counquerdriod slave thank you and I'm sorry." She told them. 'WE forgive you and they made it back to base together and Clampdown showed Sawblade and Red alert the mind control chip. Which they decided to study now Thunderhoof was reunited with his sister. Which was happy day for all of us.

* * *

Today we found Clampdown's old ship the one he arrived to earth in and we saw many things in there Clampdowns old stasis pod were he would rest and recover from injury. And we found some old projection pads which showed pictures that looked like they were drawn by little kid. "Hey look at that. That crab like decepticon looks just like you!" Matt pointed out. "And look how little you are." Lester pointed out. "See that is what adults are suppose to do find wife have babies." Matt said. "Kid," Thunderhoof said. "What?! OH." Matt said. When we saw Clampdown looking spaced at the pictures. Some how the pictures began to move. They were Clampdowns memories one of the pictures said orphanage on it. And another showed Clampdown as a baby and that one due to something weird we went into Clampdown's memories. "_We love you sweetie." A female voice said. "He is our little bundle of joy. Our little Clampdown." A male voice said. Bam! "Oh no!" The female voice said. "Well,well Craboids I thought they all left Cybertron. But live and learn." A familiar voice to us said. "Maime let's eliminate them!" Another voice said. "Alright Cutter. Look they have sparkling." Maime pointed out. The two other decepticons fearing for their son's safety. Ran out of the room and placed him in a closet and blocked the door. "Remember Clampdown we love you and you are Craboid and Craboids never give up. then a couple of screams were heard. Well he was safe and the bots left. And suddenly a soldier came in and found the dead parents and heard Clampdown's crying. "Oh my!" He said picking up the little sparkling and took it to the orphanage. _ Then more of Clampdown's memories played out. Most of them were about being reject by many potential adopters. _"Oh pick me! My name is Clampdown I'm bright and great decepticon and I have a nice personalty. And I'm all alone." He said starting to sniffle. "Sorry Clampdown at least you get to spend another cycle here at the orphanage." The lady said. "But I don't want to stay here. I want a family." Clampdown said._ And we were dumped back at the place where we started. "Clampdown are you alright?" Thunderhoof asked. Then Clampdown broke down crying. "It's okay buddy. You have us." Thunderhoof told him. "Thanks Thunderhoof thank you all." Clampdown said. So now we know about Clampdown's past and I'd say that Thunderhoof has a better understanding of Clampdown.

* * *

Today we made it to a camp where all the transformers decepticons and autobot teams were meeting at the Arctic. A young construction decepticon was building something and other younglings rammed into it and he cried because he worked so hard on it. "No running! And be careful!" Snow cat said. "Make us!" The kids said. "Hey let's bury him!" One shouted. "Hey quit it!" Snow cat said. And the kids began to bury him. Then Clampdown and Thunderhoof walked in. "Hey who said you kids could torture Snow cat?" Clampdown asked. "Clampdown don't crush their creativity." Thunderhoof said. "Hey guys would you give a bot a hand?" Snow cat asked. And they pulled him out of the hole. "So what do you think of me watching the kids, cool huh?" Snow cat said. "Great now you are a doofus in two ways." Thunderhoof said. "Come on not in front of K-I-D-S these guys love me right Tripper." Snow cat said. "Don't make me destroy you!" He said. The other kids laughed. "Ah they are just younglings. Whoa!" Snow cat said. "I can see that." Thunderhoof said. When he saw Snow cat on the ground. "Hey I'm an important part of this group and I would like some respect!" He said starting to walk away. "Come on Snow cat," Clampdown said. "I was just kidding!" Thunderhoof said. "Hey guys let's play pin the tale on Clampdown!" Tripper said. "Snow cat!" Thunderhoof and Clampdown said at the same time. "Then the little sharkticon reach his mommy and daddy and they lived happily ever after." Clampdown said finishing the story that was told to him every night at the orphanage. "Ya!" The kids said. "Question why does the sharkticon go home why doesn't he stay with octopus bot?" Tripper asked. "Because he wanted to be with his family." Clampdown explained. "I think the sharkticon should be a girl that would make it better." Another kid said. "Well then you tell that way." Clampdown told her. "This story is a little hard to believe," Another said. "Kids that's the way it is suppose to be one big happy family!" Clampdown said. "Then where is your happy family?" Tripper asked. Then Clampdown spaced out. Everyone looked at him. "Then the angry elkbot charged at the pesky little kids." Thunderhoof said and charged at them. And the kids left. "Are you okay Clampdown?" Thunderhoof asked. "Yeah." Clampdown said. "But are you sure?" Thunderhoof asked. "Story time is over the end." Clampdown said angrily. "Out of the way run for your life." A kid said. "Hey what's going on?" Clampdown asked. "The world is in grave danger!" The kid said. "Don't you mean the universe because of the counquerdriods?" Thunderhoof asked. "Fast cog he says that the Arctic is going to melt and flood the planet!" He answered. "Alright everyone the world will flood soon and if we don't do some thing soon everything will perish." Fast cog said. The Clampdown grabbed him with Thunderhoof. "Why are you scaring everyone with this end of earth stuff?" Clampdown asked. "I'm trying to make a living here pal." He whispered back. "Come one now everyone Fast cog will trade his own mother for an energon goodie." Clampdown said. "You want to make a deal? I mean no I would not." He said and left the scene. "Hey look some bolt brain is about to jump off the glacier!" Sawblade shouted. "Don't tell me that is Snow cat." Hurricane said. "I'm going to jump at the count of three. 1-2 ." Snow cat said. "You idiot! Slide down here right now!" Megatron shouted. "No way you guys don't respect me! After I do this you will!" "We do respect you." I shouted and with that Clampdown and Thunderhoof went up there to get Thunderhoof encountered his fear of water. "So you guys really do respect me?" Snow cat asked. "Yes we do, the team won't be the same with out you." And they made it back down and saw what the counquerdriods were up to. And they made it down to the bottom and told everyone the what the counquerdriods where up to. And everyone was stunned. "Hey buddy not to cause problems with your programming but haven't craboids pretty much gone extinct?" A decepticon named Cold run asked. "What are you talking about?" Clampdown asked. "I'm talking about you being the last of your kind." He told him. "Craboids can't go extinct, they are some of the toughest bots around and among the most durable!" Clampdown told. "Well what do you think?" He asked him. "Ah your breath smells like wiper fluid." Clampdown replied. Then Cold run smell his breath. "Whew! If that isn't made when was the last time you saw another craboid ?" He asked him. Then after that everyone left to get the counquerdriods and stop them. And once we were entering a Canadian forest and Clampdown looked at his reflection. "What if he is right what if I am the last craboid?" He said sadly. "Don't worry buddy you have us." Thunderhoof told him. Then we heard a loud click clack which craboid claws make. "I knew I wasn't the last one I could feel in my tank!" He said and we all head there. And we ran into an autobot who's tank hates him. "Boy does that put stink in extinct!" Snow cat said. "I'm going for a walk." Clampdown said. "One is the loneliest number." Matt said. And we left to catch up and Thunderhoof stayed behind to talk to Snow cat. Whack! "Hey!" Thunderhoof shouted because he got hit in the head with rock. "These work great." A minicon named Wreck told his brother Strip. "Yeah!" Strip replied. And Thunderhoof and Snow cat began to chase. And then started a Whack - a- mole game. And got pelt with about a thousand rocks. "If anyone asks there were 70 of them and the were copperheads." Thunderhoof said to Snow cat. And Snow cat agreed. "Hey horn head!" Wreck said. "Big mistake miscreants!" Thunderhoof shouted. "Miscreants?" Strip asked. "Thunderhoof there minicons." Snow cat told him and Thunderhoof charged at them. "Retreat!" Wreck hollered. And Clampdown met Crush claw. A craboid under the delusion that she is minicon. Then after traveling for a while with them she remember she was a Craboid decepticon. And after fight they left to travel at night despite Clampdown's warning about craboid's poor night vision managed to work together and save Thunderhoof at the same time and seem perfect and they made it to where the droids were but Crush claw told him going through that area would be death wish. "Can I say something?" Thunderhoof asked. "No!" Both of them shouted. We headed through the mine field. While Crush claw and her adoptive brother minicons went the long way around. Then the Arctic started to melt and Crush claw got trapped. And Everyone was fighting the droids. "Wheres Crush claw?" Clampdown asked. "Maybe she is already in the base fighting them with her brothers." Thunderhoof said. "Clampdown help! Crush claw is trapped!" Strip said. And Clampdown left to help her and managed to save her and Thunderhoof conquered his fear. And We managed to refreeze the Arctic. Then we heard the click clack of craboid claws and then a large group of craboids entered the scene. "We aren't the last ones any more!" Crush claw said. "You are going with them?" Clampdown asked her. "I'm a craboid I should be with a craboid?" She asked him. "Go with her." Thunderhoof said. "You mean I can?" He asked his buddy. "Yep shoo." Thunderhoof said. "Crush claw. I'm not saying we could be together because we have to I'm saying because I want us to be together! Whoa!" He said. "You're minicon enough for me." She told him and they joined claws and becoming a couple. All of the craboids cheered. And Crush claw and her brothers joined the group. Which is really great I'm telling with her brothers there is never going to be a dull moment.

* * *

Today Thunderhoof met the girl of his dreams a female elkbot named Seismic. She didn't seem to interested in him she called him 'antler head'. But he likes her he was trying to impress her at every turn and she made friends with Clampdown and Crush claw but she didn't seem to notice him. So Clampdown decided to help. "Hey Seismic?" He said. "Yes?" She said. "You know my friend Thunderhoof?" He asked her. "Yes I do," She said. "He really likes you." He told her. "He does/" she said blushing. "Yes he does. He tried to tell you earlier but he could talk straight and you called him antler head." He told her. "You were playing hard to get weren't you?" Crush claw asked her. "Yep and I'm going to tell Thunderhoof I love him!" She said and she told Thunderhoof the truth and I'm telling the transformers are lie family to me all of them are even the decepticons even one like Megatron. I know it is hard to believe but is true and this family is only going to get bigger.


	8. Book 8

Transformers heroes book 8

Today things are running smoothly like they usually do. But I wonder how the conquerdriods' day is going?

"Sir you asked for me?" Maime asked. "Yes I did is Reversal's old memory card still secure?" Conqourtrone asked. "Yes it is sir. What do you want me to do with it?" Maime asked. "Put it somewhere so the autobots and decepticons can find it he is no longer useful to me." Conqourtrone ordered. "Yes sir what about your adoptive son Shatter?" Maime asked. "He is still banished and he will come back after he brings the chosen one to me so we can eliminate him." Conquortrone explained. "Understood." Maime said.

Today we found out Reversal had secret and he was really an autobot under conquerdriod control. And I found his old memory card his real one and removed the fake one and placed in the real one. "Where I am this is not Cybertron. Where is the rest of my unit?" He said. "We are sorry for doing all those mean things to you." Clampdown said. Now Reversal was where he belongs now. But some of the team still doesn't trust him.

The conquerdriods had a plan and part of that plan was to capture me and they did so. "Allow me. Because I know this camp better than you guys." Reversal said. "Go ahead then." Optimus said. And they got separated. And Reversal made it to the room where I was being held hostage. "Hannah I'm here to rescue you!" He said. "Look out!" I told him in muffled voice. Before he could get out of the way Maime ran him through. I removed the cloth around my mouth. "Reversal!" I shouted and he fell to the ground. "Listen I'll do whatever you want just please let me use my star fragment to heal him because Zoomzoom told me they have healing properties just let me heal him!" I begged. "Fine." He said. Reversal lay on the ground moaning with energon leaking out of the gash in his chest. "You're going to be okay now." I told him. "Don't do it they'll steal the star fragment!" He choked out. "I'd rather lose the star fragment than lose you." I told him and took off the jewel and placed it on his chest. "Thanks but I have to do this." He said and wham! He hit my star fragment and it cracked. "Fool!" He called Reversal. Then Clampdown and Thunderhoof came in and attack and Maime retreated. "What happened?" Thunderhoof asked me when he saw Reversal. "Maime ran him through." I said. "He's alive but just barely!" Clampdown said and we rushed out of the base to the field where the others were and I explained what happened. "Why you do it!" Trevor asked. "I did it to protect Hannah." He said weakly. "Like I told you I'd rather lose the star fragment than lose a friend." I told him. "I'm glad I heard that." He said and he deactivated. "Reversal!" I cried. And tears fell from my eyes and landed on the jewel and the jewels glowed brightly and beam of light shot up and hit the other star fragments and Reversal was lifted up. "What's happening?" Maddie asked. "The true power of the star fragment jewels." Shocker said. And then Reversal was surrounded by the bright light and his wound was healed and he was lowered back to the ground and he got up he was alive. "It's said when strong emotions are detected by the jewels that they can heal and death a can reverse itself." Zoomzoom explained. "Wow!" all of us said at once and that is how Reversal became real tight with all of us.

Today Trevor brought his little sister Lisa to meet the bots. She said "Big robots." "Yes the transformers are big." He told her. "Guys this is my little sister Lisa. She is six years old." He explained. "Almost seven!" she reminded him. That day that Lisa was visiting the base for the first time Stardust stood up for the first time. "Look she's trying to stand up!" Lisa pointed out. And Stardust stood up on her wobbly legs and teetered back and forth for a moment. "Kind of wobbly isn't she?" Lisa said. "Lisa!" Trevor said. "Well she is. Aren't you?" Lisa said. Stardust chirped and fell right on her little rear. And after that she yawned. "Looks like it is time for her nap." Starscream said and took her to her room. And two weeks later Stardust learned how to walk and Crash learned how to crawl and I'm telling you both pairs of parents were proud of their kids as they could be. Stardust is toddler now. And Lisa came to visit later and we were exploring outside the base. And Lisa saw her walking and she fell down. "Is she hurt?" Lisa asked. "No she's okay get up and try again." Slipstream told her daughter. And she got up. "She doesn't walk very well does she?" Lisa asked. "Lisa!" Trevor said. "Yes Trevor?" She said. "What did our mom and dad tell you this morning?" Trevor asked. "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything." She said. And they left explore with us and we came up to pond full of croaking frogs. Stardust stared at them while hold her plush frog who'd she names cherry. "Those are frogs." Lisa told her. "Fro." She said. "She is trying to say frog." Matt said. "Say frog." Lisa said. "Fro?" Stardust said again. "Nuh uh, FRO-GUH!" Lisa said. "Say frog!" All of us said. "Frog!" Stardust said. "She talked, she talked guys Stardust said frog!" Lisa said. "We heard." Starscream replied. "Frog, frog, frog, frog!" Stardust said. Then a bid landed on her shoulder. "Frog" She said. "No that's bird." Trevor told her. She looked at the bird and said. "Bird." Then the bird flew away. And Butterfly landed on her nose. "Bird." She said. "No that's a butterfly." Maddie told her. "Butterfly." She said. Then after the butterfly flew away a freshwater crab walked by. "Butterfly?" She asked. "Nope that's a crab." I told her. "Crab." She said. And she pointed at Clampdown and Crush claw and said "Crabs." 'No that is you uncle Clampdown and your aunt Crush claw." Lester told her. "Oh." She said and she looked in the water and pointed a fish and said "Crab!" "No that's a fish." Sally told her. "Fish!" She said and she saw a flower and said "Fish!" "No that's a flower." Diantha told her. "Flower." She said. "Yes it smells nice." She told her. "Nice" she said and sniffed the flowers. And we took her back to Starscream. An eagle flew where Starscream could see and she said. "Bird!" "That's right an eagle is a bird." He told her. And I'm telling it was fun telling what was what today and learning speak.

I'm telling Wreck and his brother Strip is causing all sorts of trouble. They got Hot shot with the old bucket the door trick! I'm telling you I've never seen Hot shot so mad!

Today Starscream was talking to Snow cat, Demolisher and Thundercracker. And Sunstorm was right next to him and he got bored and began to mock him. And Starscream turned around when he saw Snow cat laughing and Sunstorm was just standing there. And Sunstorm went back to mocking and stopped when Starscream turned around. But eventually Sunstorm got careless and this time when Starscream turned around he saw what Sunstorm was doing and he hit him. "What's going on over here?" Optimus asked. "What was with the shriek?" Megatron asked. "I was talking to Snow cat, Demolisher and Thundercracker and Sunstorm here was mocking me behind my back!" Starscream hollered. "I hoped you learned your lesson." Optimus told Sunstorm and Sunstorm nodded.

"Hey Drift how are you today?" I asked "I'm good just training my minicon students." He replied. "He is really teacher?" I asked them. "Master Drift is a great teacher he took us from lives of petty energon thievery and granted us the honor of serving and learning from him." Jetstream said. "Easy for you to say all I am is tank wrenching disappointment." Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm that's not true Drift has high standards and does not give praise easily. Sometimes we wish he would put more faith in us so we can feel like we are part of the team and feel important." Jetstream explained. "I know how you feel I'm no good at sports and no one treats me with respect except when Maddie or Trevor is on my team because my other friends have different PE class than me." I explained. "Hey Drift?" I asked. "Yes do appreciate Jetstorm and Jetstream?" I asked him. "Of course I do but they still have much to learn." He told me. "See he does respect you." I told them. "What made you two think I don't respect you?" Drift asked them. "You don't have a lot faith in us." Jetstorm said bowing his head. "Sorry I made you feel that way. I guess we need to work on communication." Drift said. "That's something everyone needs to work on." I said.

Weo! Weo! When the alarm sounds that means a new star fragment jewels has been spotted. "Hang on tight kids we are warping to the Amazon Rainforest." Optimus said. "Cool I always wanted to go to the rainforest!" I said. And in few seconds we made it to the Amazon! "Man how are we supposed to drive here?" Hot shot asked. "Dude we are not going anywhere in vehicle mode. So we have to walk." Trevor said. "Hot shot are human friends knowing more about earth than we do so we should listen to them in the future." Optimus said. "Yes sir." Hot shot said. We began walking through the thick trees. And Wheeljack got whack in the face by a tree! "Grrrr!" Wheeljack growled and was about to cut down the trees. "Stop Wheeljack you can't do that!" I shouted. "But there is a load of trees here!" Wheeljack said. "Many humans think just like that but the sad truth is rainforest are being cut down at an alarming rate." I told them. "How come?" Cliffjumper asked. "The sad truth is guys lumber makes money and to make room for the fast growing human population." I explained. "Hey look over hear it is scorched." Thunderhoof pointed out. "Yeah you're right, what could have caused this?" Clampdown asked. "I think I know!" I said with growl. "Well tell us." Hoist Drift said. "Slash and burn, it is when they cut up plants and burn them and that can cause a wild fire and all of this cause major damage to the environment. And did you know that rainforests have been called the lungs of the world. Because they take CO2 gas and turn it into O2 gas needed by humans and animals and they make food for us and help with the excess CO2 gases cause by pollution and purify nitrogen so it can be used and released back into the atmosphere so the air is kept fresh. Sometimes we humans don't understand the balance of nature we should understand this because earth is our home and it was made for us so we should respect it and take care of it the best we can. Because earth's ecosystems are very delicate." I explained. "Hannah's right earth might look peaceful at glace but it has some big problems." Optimus said. "These trees look like an excellent cover." Megatron said. "They are many animals live here." Trevor said. Then a jaguar appeared. "Yikes!" Matt said. "Don't worry he is not interested in us." I said. "Look he is heading for the river is he going for a swim?" Clampdown asked. "No look again." I said. "He's fishing!" Trevor said. "Wow!" Thunderhoof said. "Yep all he wanted was a nice tasty fish." I said. And the boys saw a poison dart frog. "What pretty frog." Matt said. "Don't touch him! Just one touch of his skin can kill!" I warned. Everyone swallowed hard. "It is a poison dart frog it is not poisonous when it is born because it gets its poison from the ants it eats." I explained. Then Marcy found the star fragment jewel but then the conquerdriods appeared but it was the usual team it was Shatter the adoptive son of Conquortrone. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Shatter the adoptive son of Conquortrone." He said. "Prince Shatter." Said a voice. "What is it uncle Shred?" He asked. "Are sure you are ready for this?" He asked his nephew. "Yes uncle." He answered. And the fight began. And things were getting hot. Fortunately for us Thunderhoof pound a minicon and used it and it was his old minicon Rip off. And we sent them running for the hills. We sure should them whose boss! So we got the first look at Shatter Conquortrone's banished adoptive son. And something tells me we haven't seen the last of him.

(Cliffhanger!)

P.S. Sorry that this chapter is short I'm still thinking about the big blow out battle! But the conquerdriods will return a few years after the big blow out battle and that is all I have to say and do not want be captain spoiler alert.


	9. Book 9

Transformers heroes' book 9

_In this chapter we will meet the Aerialbots and Slingshot's blind autobot girlfriend Snowstorm who is also a flier. All the Autobots are not my creation except for Amby, Sawblade, and Snowstorm. And Preceptor and other transformers join!;)P.S. the Conquerdriods are also my creation._

Today is an average day for me then again how many kids are surrounded by transformers from planet Cybertron and trying to help the defeat the Conquerdriods. "So kids how has your day been going?" Hot shot asked us when we came in. "Pretty okay." I said. "Good." Wheeljack said. "So how was school?" Side swipe asked. "There was no school and FYI school does start till next week." Matt said. "Oops." Side swipe said. But none of us knew we were going to get two new friends one a Decepticon and the other an Autobot.

"You Autobots and Decepticons are no match for us we will win for sure!" Maime said. "It has got to be in here somewhere." Whammo said. "Ah ha found it!" He said. "Good work Whammo let's get out of here." Maime said as the prepared to retreat. "Not on my watch!" A voice said. "Slasher!" Slicer said. "And I'm here too." Said a robot with British accent. "Preceptor!" Red alert said. And with quick shot Preceptor grabbed the minicon and it activated. "Ready to go Scope?" Preceptor said. "Yes." The minicon said. And the Conquerdriods retreated. "Good work Preceptor." Optimus said. "Thank you sir." Preceptor responded. "Welcome to planet earth Slasher." Megatron said. "It's pleasure." Slasher said. And like that they returned to the base. "Preceptor and Slasher these humans are our friends here on earth." Optimus said. "A pleasure to meet all of you." Preceptor said. "What's up?" Slasher asked. "It's the opposite of down." I said laughing. "Just to warn you must not say that around Hannah or she'd do that." Matt said. "I thought it was funny." Side swipe said.

Tonight none of us knew it we would face our biggest fears. "It is going to be good day." Matt said. "Can we get this done before dark? Because we all know what animal comes out at night?" Starscream said. "Look Screamer is scared." Skywarp laughed. "Everyone is afraid of something." Abigail said. I screamed. They all ran to where I was. "Hannah what's wrong?" Amby asked. "Sp, sp, sp" I stammered. "Spit it out Hannah!" Knockout said. "SPIDER!" I screamed. Knock out saw and shrieked and was about to step on it. "Wait don't hurt her!" Matt said picking up the rose hair tarantula. "This is my pet tarantula Fuzzy wuzzy." Matt said. "I can't believe I didn't recognize Fuzzy wuzzy!" I said. "Ew keep that creature away from me!" Knockout said. "Wait a minute you're telling me giant alien robots are afraid of spiders?" Lester said. "Not afraid the just make my metal crawl!" Knockout said. "Everyone is afraid of something." I said. "Hannah's right. Hannah what are you afraid of besides spiders?" Hot shot asked. "The dark and heights." I said. "But there is something to do when we are afraid." I added. "What's that?" Preceptor asked. "Trust in god and remember this God is the biggest." I said. "Is he bigger than Unicron? Because he is a transformer the size of planet." Side swipe asked. "Compared to God, Unicron is the size of child's action figured." I said. Then dark fell. "Time for our camping trip." I said. And we all headed out but none of us knew that a Conquerdriod was waiting for us. One that fed on fear. Snap. "What was that?" Side swipe asked. "I don't know let's go check it out." Wheeljack said and all of began exploring the forest. "Look a cave let's go explore!" Matt said. "Alright good thing I have enough fluorescent paint to go around. So we can find our way out." Darren said. Then the Conquerdriod appeared taking down are friends one by one. "Who is that?" Starscream asked Hurricane. "His name is Fear striker. He is a Conquerdriod who paralyzes his opponents with a high pitch scream and shows his opponents what they are most afraid of and then feeds on their fear." Hurricane said and then she got hit by that scream and got carried out. And now all that was left was Starscream then he remembered what I said. Now he is coming to our rescue. "Eek bats!" Starscream said. "Ahh! Giant robot please don't hurt me!" The bat begged. "Me? I don't want you to hurt me!" Starscream said. "I don't want to hurt you, I'm afraid you'll hurt me and my baby." The bat said. "Wow, I would dream of hurt an earth creature because they are weaker than me." Starscream said can you help me find my friends?" Starscream asked. "Sure I'd be happy too." The bat said and lead Starscream to us and he saved us. All of the bots attacked and saved us and Fear striker retreated. "Thank you Starscream you saved us. And you got help from a bat." I said with surprise because Starscream is afraid of bats. "You're welcome and I guess you're right I guess I'm not afraid of bats as I once was." Starscream said. "We all have fears and it is up to us and our friends to help face them." Optimus said and everyone agreed. That's when we learned that the transformers were not just machines they had fears just like us.

Today was the start of new day and a new group of Autobots and Decepticons are going to join us. And I know we were in for many adventures. "You Autobots and Decepticons are no match for me!" Maime said. "We have the upper hand!" Cutter said. "Let's attack Cutter and Zapper." Maime said. "It's Trapper not Zapper!" Trapper complained. And the fight began sadly the Conquerdriods won that fight taking the Star fragment. "Man we failed and it's your entire fault!" Snow cat yelled pointing at Skywarp. "No it's not I was wounded! And you were supposed to cover ME!" Skywarp shouted. "Enough!" Optimus said. "We should be fighting the enemy not each other!" Megatron roared. "He started it!" Snow cat and Skywarp said pointing at one another. "I have news Megatron." Slicer said. "What is it Slicer?" Megatron asked. "The Stunticons will be here tomorrow." Slicer said. "Who are the Stunticons?" We asked. "Some of the toughest Decepticons around." Megatron said. "Optimus the Aerialbots will be here tomorrow as well." Red alert said. "Who are the Aerialbots?" We asked. "Some of the best Autobot fliers in the universe." Jetfire said. "Cool!" All of us said at once. And sure enough the Stunticons and the Aerialbots arrived early the next day. "I'm Hannah and these are my friends can you tell us your names?" I said. "I'm Motormaster," Said the large black semi. "I'm Drag strip," Said the yellow one. "I'm Dead end," Said the red one. "I'm Wildrider," Said the red and black one. "I'm Breakdown," Said the white one. "Nice to meet you Stunticons." I said. "And who are you guys?" Maddie asked the Aerialbots. "I'm Silverbolt," Said one of them. "I'm Air raid." Said another. "The name is Firelight," A different one said. "My name is Skydive," the second smallest said. "Call me Slingshot!" The smallest one said. "And I'm Snowstorm," Said the lady Aerialbot and she wasn't facing us. "Um Snowstorm they're over here." Slingshot said turning her around. "What are you blind?" Diantha asked. "Yes I am blind," Snowstorm said. "Oops," Diantha said. "Don't worry soon I'll get the corrective surgery that will give back my sight." Snowstorm said. "Are you sure about that?" Slingshot said. "I know it will be long surgery but I need my optics." Snowstorm said. "Still who can tell how far away an enemy is when others don't know this lady right here because your radar is so sensitive." Silverbolt said. "You took the words right out of my mouth!" Slingshot said. "Can you guys do anything cool?" Matt asked. "Yes," All the new guys said at once. "Stunticons transform into Mensor." Motormaster said. "Aerialbots transform into Superion!" Silverbolt d said. "How cool that can come in handy." Abigail said. And I agreed.

"Guy's I'm now a veterinarian" Darren said. "What's veterinarian?" Ratchet asked. "An animal doctor." I said. "Oh," Ratchet said. "And I'm a pediatrician," Abigail said. "What's that?" Knockout asked. "A doctor for human children." Abigail said.

Today was like any other first day of school and it went pretty well. "So how was school?" Hot shot asked. "Pretty well." I said. "Good," Optimus said.

Today is an exciting day, I got my learners permit which means I'm going to learn how to drive! "Hey Hannah what's up you seem happy." Wheeljack commented. "I got my learners permit which means I'm going to learn how to drive a car!" I shrieked. "Hannah have mercy on my audios." Scavenger said clearly annoyed. "Sorry just excited." I said while blushing. The days have passed and I was ready for my driving test. "I got to make sure Hannah passes that test." Hot shot said. "Students the car which we use to learn how to drive has been totaled by the last student yesterday but good thing a replacement came in at the last minute." The teacher said. And the car pulled up. _This car looks very familiar. _I thought. "Pssst, Hannah." The yellow car said. I knew whose voice that was. "Hot shot what are you doing here? There has to be real car not a transformer!" I whispered harshly. "I promise I won't help." Hot shot said. "Fine," I said. So I got in and started my test and passed but I didn't know Hot shot passed for me. "Hannah I have a confession to make I passed the test for you," He said sheepishly. "Hot shot you promised!" I yelled. "Hot shot you know better." Optimus said. "Sorry Hannah." Hot shot said. Then we had to help some people who were being attacked by the Conquerdriods. And Hot shot got hit. "I'm okay but my t-cog and my self-driving circuits are fried." He said. "Okay I guess I can drive but I don't know if I can." I said. "Hannah I have confession to make you did the driving during the test," Hot shot said. "Really?" I said. "Really." Hot shot and I drove Hot shot perfectly. "We made it!" Wheeljack said. "Hannah confession number 2 I lied I did the driving on the test." Hot shot said. "But why did you say I did it?" I asked. "Just to give you the confidence you need." Hot shot said. "So all that driving back there was me?" I asked. "Yes sure was Hannah you should be proud." Hot shot said. "Thanks Hot shot." I said. "Your welcome." Hot shot said. And the next day I passed the test on my own and got my license

Early this morning Darren woke me up and said he was taking me somewhere for my opinion and help. I asked him why and here is what he told me. "It is surprise for Abigail." He said. We got into Hot shot and headed out. But I didn't know where we were going or what he needed my help with. Then we pulled up a jewelry store. "Come on let's go in." Darren said getting eager. We went into the store. "So what are we looking for?" I asked. "You'll see." He said. And we made it to the rings and the looked like engagement rings. That's when it hit me Darren was going to propose to Abigail! And after going through eight rings we found the perfect ring. We got it in Abigail's size and bought it. We headed back to the base and waited for Abigail to show up from work. "Hey guys I'm back from work." Abigail said. "Abigail even though I've known you for about two and half years and dated you for a year and a half I have a question to ask you," He said getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He asked. "Yes, yes a hundred times yes!" She said hugging him. "How sweet can you get?" Amby said looking Red alert lovingly. And sure enough Red announced the same thing he and Amby are going to get married. Then I had an idea. "Let's make it a double wedding!" I said. "Good idea Hannah good idea," Optimus said. "So no one would miss each other's weddings." He added. And the wedding preparations began.

Today Abigail went shopping for wedding dress. She took me, Maddie, Sally, Diantha, my mom, her mom, her father and aunt Lizzy. She tried one 4 dresses until she found the right one. She looked lovely in that dress and she loved it too. Elsewhere Darren was choosing a tuxedo with his parents, Trevor, Alex, Derik, Matt and Lester. "I still think marriage isn't right one girl for my whole life no thank you," Alex said. "PLAYER!" All of us human girls said at once. "What's a player?" Side swipe asked. "A guy who dates a lot of girls or a girl who dates a lot of at once guys." I explained. "Oh," Side swipe said. The next day Abigail took Maddie, Sally, Diantha and I to get Bridesmaid dresses and she said I was her maid of honor. I was flattered. Today the bots met my cousin Travis who is Darren's best man and Trevor, Matt, Lester, Derik and Alex are the groomsmen. For Abigail and Darren's wedding of course. Hot shot, Side swipe and Wheeljack are Red alerts groomsmen and Preceptor is Red alert's best man. Of course for Amby Slipstream is her maid of honor and Wind charger and Scrap are her bridesmaids. The next day they ordered the cake and the kind of food they would have at the reception. Finally the day of a double wedding no one would forget finally arrived.

It was truly wonderful day I was up there with my cousin. The way showed their love for each other it was so romantic and the way Red alert and Amby did it was also so romantic. After they said I do everybody celebrated. So now I have new cousin truly wonderful. I can't wait to see how things turn out and after that Abigail and Darren left to go on their honey moon. Since all of us humans and our pets moved into the base things are going to get even crazier!


	10. Book 10

Transformers heroes' book 10

It has almost been a week since Abigail and Darren have returned from their honeymoon. I'm telling it will sure be good to see them again. "Welcome back you two." Optimus said. "Thanks it's kind of good to be back." Abigail said. "Guys I got the mail," Matt said. "Good," Maddie said. "Let's see bill, bill, Diantha your fashion magazine," Matt said handing it over and continued. "Taxes, one for me, and something for Marcy." He said handing the letter to me. "If it's for Marcy why did he hand it to Hannah?" Snow cat asked. "Because dogs can't read." Darren said. I opened the letter. "It's from your vet Marcy it says it is time for your yearly checkup and immunization shots." I said. "Okay see ya!" Marcy said and bolted away. "Ah man not again!" I said as ran after her. "Marcy doesn't seem too thrilled." Demolisher said. "Marcy doesn't like going to the vet." Abigail said. "Marcy might like better now that I'm her vet now." Darren said. "Yeah the letter said from the vet office of Darren Zamman." Abigail said. I came back with Marcy and she was refusing to move her feet. "Marcy guess what," Abigail said. "What?" Marcy said. "Darren is your new vet." Matt said. Marcy seemed to relax after that and that was good. It was the first time I saw that Marcy relaxed for going to the vet.

We were hanging out in the forest. "It sure beautiful tonight." Amby said. "Sure is." Red alert said. Then we heard rustling in the bushes. "A Conquerdriod?" Switchblade asked. "I'll go see for myself." Megatron said looking into the bushes. "Ahhh! I'm hit! I've been hit!" Megatron shouted. We ran over there and we saw a skunk run back into the forest. "No once again you were sprayed by a skunk!" I cried. "P.U!" Matt cried holding his nose. "Who knew such a small animal could create a big stink." Knockout said holding his nose as well. "Don't worry we will do the same thing we did the last time to rid you of the odor." I said as we head back towards the base and I'm telling washing a skunked transformer is not fun!

Today a new transformer an Autobot named Prowl arrived today but I didn't know because I was in the shower. I was washing my hair then the soap got in my eye I shrieked. Prowl ran into the bathroom while I was still in the shower. I saw him and yelled. "Get out!" And threw a bar of soap at him and he made a hasty exit. "Who knew that a human girl would be so tough?" He said to his comrades. Abigail came in and told Prowl he shouldn't of came in while I was in the shower. Then he told her he heard scream and thought she needed help. "She only had soap in her eye," Abigail explained. "Oh," He said. I came in. "Sorry about barging in on your shower." He said. "Oh that's okay." I said. After that Prowl became my friend.

"Hey has my new issue of Zoology beat come in today?" I asked. "Here," Darren said. And I let out an excited scream. "Alright what's going on?!Does anyone need help?" Prowl said running in. "No," Darren said. "I know that scream, it is the scream Hannah uses when her new issue of Zoology beat comes in." Abigail said. "Good." Prowl said.

Today was the start of an average day. Then again what average person is surrounded by giant transforming robots from Cybertron? "So kids how are things going?" Preceptor asked. "Just fine," I answered. "You know some of the kids at our schools would like to meet you." Trevor said. "We would be honored to go to your school." Optimus said. "Easy for you to say." Megatron said. "Come on not many kids at a school has ever seen a real tank and they'll think it will be even cooler if it turns into a leader of faction of robots." Matt said. "Alright I'll do it." Megatron said. And man you should of have seen the look on the kids' faces it was so cool they had so many questions for the transformers. And Preceptor really seemed to enjoy it.

Today is Maddie's birthday she was pretty excited about it and I sang her favorite song to her "true friend". She was so touched. "Hannah you have a beautiful singing voice." Wheeljack commented. "Thank you." I said. Maddie thanked us for such great birthday.

September came around and my birthday almost here and I didn't know what Trevor was up to but he always pretended he was doing anything I passed his room. _"Hannah you're super special so thanks for all love and kindness that you share." _ Trevor sang. "That's perfect." He said and wrote it down. _"Hannah you're super special so thanks for all the love and kindness you share. Not to mention the help when we need it and the times things get kind of crazy." _ He sang. They were getting things ready for the party. "Hannah, come here it's time for the party." Matt said and I walked in. "Hey guys this a little song I wrote especially for Hannah." Trevor said. "1, 2, 3, 4!" Lester said and started on the drums. _"Hannah you're super special so thanks for all the love and kindness that you share. Not to mention the help when we need it and when things get kind of crazy and sometimes I forget tell how I feel about you, I'm maybe a little unsure but that's just the way I am but you give me the courage and the strength to try Hannah I really adore you. And when thing get hard and completely and totally crazy and when all of us and are amazing friends are bouncing off the walls you're the one helps things get back to normal! Because you like us for who we are I'll always love you Hannah." _Trevor sang. "Trevor that was wonderful I loved it!" I said. "Aw shucks," He said.

Today I was introduced to Soundwave, Jazz and Blaster. And I'm telling you Jazz and Blaster love their music and so does Soundwave.

Tonight I'm going on my first date with Trevor and I can't wait! "So where are you two going for your date?" Hot shot asked us. "We are going out for pizza and going to see a movie." I said and I got dressed. And Trevor and I went out and it was truly magical evening. Then Trevor kissed me on the cheek. I turned red and I went into my room feeling amazed. I truly feel in love.  
WEO! WEDO! When the alarm sounds that means a new minicon or star fragment jewel or both has been spotted. This time we are warping to Egypt home of the great sphinx. "Here we are Egypt." I said. "Hey look at that, what is it?" Side swipe asked. "It's the sphinx it has the body of a lion and the head of the man." I said. "But look it has such a bogus nose job it has no nose at all." Hot shot said trying not to laugh. "There are many legends about what happened to the nose." Lester said. "One says an army might have used the sphinx for target practice." Derik said. "Gives a whole new meaning to blowing your nose!" Matt said laughing. "EW! Matt!" Maddie exclaimed in disgust. "Never mind that lets just find the star fragment jewel." Optimus said. "Look an excavations team." I said. "Look the transformers." The archeologist said. "Hey look! It's the star fragment jewel!" Wheeljack said. The archeologist pulled it out of the ground and dusted it off. "So this is a star fragment jewel, and you need it to save the universe so here." He said. "Thanks." I said. We left as soon as we came. "That's odd why didn't the Conquerdriods appear to fight for the star fragment jewel?" Trevor asked. "Maybe they have something big and we should be prepared for it." Optimus said and that was that.

(Cliffhanger!)


	11. Book 11

Transformers heroes' book 11

Today was the start of an average day for me and my friends and even though I said this about a million times before how many kids are surrounded by transforming sentient robots from planet Cybertron? "Hey? Where are the girls?" Hot shot asked Trevor. "Oh they are having a little girl time." Trevor told him. "Oh where are they going?" Side swipe asked. "They're at Sushi Karaoke Stokey." Matt said. At the restaurant Diantha, Maddie, Sally, and I were having a little girl time which we until these four idiotic flirty boys came to flirt with us. "Oh double decker babe sandwich!" They said. "We just want to be alone." Sally said. "We are alone all eight of us bojoink!" They said. "Hey are you girls' song birds so sing song for us." One of them said. "They want song, shall we?" Diantha said and we nodded. "Yes what would you like to sing?" The man asked. "10284." Diantha said. "Laserbeak record this." I said. And Laserbeak did so. _"Lalalalalala" _All of us sang Take a Hint. And I think those boys got the picture. When showed the video to everyone at the base to show them how we handled those boys. "You girls are very good singers and it is very impressive." Ratchet said. "Thank you those boys won't be bothering us anymore." I said.

Tonight the bots are helping the police with carjackers and other crimes. Wheeljack was just sitting there. And then a carjacker grabbed him and Wheeljack began driving and drove to the police station and transformed and brought the man in. "Good work Wheeljack." The police officer said. "Welcome I'm going for a drive." He said. "Okay be careful." Optimus said. "Will do Optimus later," He said and like that Wheeljack left. Then some lunatic driver made Wheeljack crash. "Aw great 3 flat tires and I can't transform now!" Wheeljack complained. Then a boy around me and my friends' age saw him. "Hmmm a few busted parts but I can fix you real quick." He said and took Wheeljack to the old run down car repair garage where he lived apparently. "Got the tires we'll replace these soon let's take look under the hood." He said. "Enough yapping and fix me!" Wheeljack said. "Who are you?" The boy asked. "The name is Wheeljack what's yours?" Wheeljack asked him. "Vincent but many people call me Vinnie." Vinnie said. "There you go all fixed." Vinnie said. "Thank you." Wheeljack said and transformed. "Where do you live?" Wheeljack asked. "This is where I live I have no home." Vinnie answered. "Hey kid we need to talk to you," A mean kid said. "Uh oh." Vinnie said ran out to meet them. "Alright kid where the money is you owes us?" The punk asked him. "I don't have it." Vinnie said. "Then you are going to be really sorry." The punk said. Then Wheeljack drove in and transformed. "Leave him alone." He said. "Ahhh! Run for IT!" The punks yelled. "You okay Vinnie?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine I have to go back home." Vinnie said. And they returned to repair garage. "Yodels, here girl." Vinnie called. Then a basenji came. "You can come with me." Wheeljack said. And Vinnie came to the base and he told us his story and thanks to our rich friends Diantha and Paris gave him the money to pay off the guys he owes and was able to hire some private investigators and found his dad.

Today we met a crabby old Decepticon named Hook. He meet the Conquerdriods before the great war started and He slapped Snow cat for saying "Who needs a con with one ped in the grave?"

WEO! WEDO! When the alarm sounds that means a new star fragment jewel or minicon or both has been spotted. "Where is it?" I asked. "In Gotham city." Optimus said. "Seriously!" I said. "Yep." Red alert said. "You know who lives in Gotham city and who their main Hero is? Do ya?!" I shrieked. "No," The transformers said. "He is in the news every once and while. Batman!" I said. "Oh brother miss crazy is back." Matt said. "Hannah is one of the biggest Batman fans in the world." Abigail said. "If I could ask him to sign one of my Batman comic books it would be a dream come true!" I said. "Hannah as your friend I say that is pretty geeky." Sally said. "Oh yeah says the girl nuts about Flash the super speedy super hero." I said. "Touché" Sally said. And all of us headed for the warp gate and warped to Gotham city. "Hello." A man said. "Hi," We said. "Aren't kids a little too young to drive? And what's with tanks and the snow mobile?" He asked. "Oh sorry sir." One of the bots said transformed. "Oh you are the transformers. I've heard so much about you. I'm Bruce Wayne." He said. "A pleasure to meet you." Optimus said. "What to come to my place for lunch?" He asked us. "Sure we'd love to." I said. And we followed him. "So we have guests master Bruce?" Alfred asked. "Yes Alfred." He said and Alfred made us a great lunch. "Thanks for inviting us." I said. "Your welcome. And do you mind introducing yourselves?" He said. "Sure I'm Hannah and these are my friends Maddie, Sally, Diantha, Trevor, Matt, Lester,Vinnie ,Alex and Derick." I said. "A pleasure to meet you." He said. "Oh and these are the transformers." I said. "Which faction is which?" Alfred asked. "The ones on the left are the Decepticons the ones on the right are the Autobots and these are the minicons." I said. "I see." He said. Then something caught Side swipe's eye. Side swipe flashback. _He was on cemetery ship. "Side swipe I know you never got the chance to know them but I will always be here for you." His uncle said._ "Is he okay?" Bruce asked. "Side swipe? Earth to Side swipe!" Matt said. "Oh sorry just thinking when saw that." He said pointing at newspaper on the wall. "Oh that." Bruce said. "Were those your parents?" Side swipe asked. "Yes, but their gone now." Bruce said. "I know how you feel." Side swipe said. "You do?" Bruce asked. "I was just an infant when it happened. According to what my friend Prowl told me my parents had died in an accident while I was out with them and apparently for some reason I was hidden. And Prowl took me to my uncle who raise me. But now he's gone to and my sister is pretty much the only family I have left and I have cousin too and they are my only living family." He said. "Oh sorry." Bruce said. "Thanks but now I know my parents' death was not an accident." He said. "How do you know?" Bruce asked. "Because a Conquerdriod said that he saw my parents with me and they refused to hand me over and killed them." Side swipe said. "Why would they want you?" Bruce asked. "Because in a prophecy it says that a transformer named Side swipe will lead to the Conquerdriods undoing. So they set out to eliminate any bot name Side swipe to stop it from coming true but what they are doing is only sealing it. So Side swipe must train and get ready for his fight with Conquortrone the leader of the Conquerdriods." Zoomzoom said. "I see. There must be a lot of pressure on you." Bruce said. "There is." Side swipe said. And we found out that Bruce Wayne is Batman. We promised not to tell because all of us where good a keeping secrets unlike the news. We also met Batgirl and Robin. "So why did you come to Gotham city?" Robin asked. "Well if you want to know we picked up signals from star fragment jewels under the city and near the city and we need to get them before the Conquerdriods do!" Optimus said. "I'll go do a search." Hot shot said. "I'll go with you. Because you need a person behind the wheel." I said. "Okay get in." He said. "Be careful you two." Abigail said. "Okay see ya!" I said. "Youngsters." Hook said. "You don't have to be such a grouch," Batgirl said. "Oh Hook is just like that besides he is just a con with one ped in the grave." Snow cat said. WHACK! "OW!" Snow cat said rubbing his head. "I maybe old but I can still hear!" Hook said. "You're not going to let that go are you?" Snow cat asked. "No!" Hook answered. "Hot shot? Are you picking up the signal yet?" I asked. "No yet." He answered. I heard something and I told hot shot that Zoomzoom, Marcy and I would go explore is see what was going on in the ally and I told him to stay put. It turns out it was just a bunch of rats fighting over an everything bagel. So we began searching for the star fragment jewels. "Hot shot come in we haven't found anything except some rats fighting over an everything bagel." I said. "Okay. Huh who are you? Hey let me go! Help!" Hot shot said. "Hot shot come in Hot shot." I said. I ran out of the ally and saw Hot shot was gone! "WE have to tell the others!" I said. And I made back to the bat cave. "Hannah, Where's Hot shot?" Batman asked. "I don't know the three of us looked in an ally after we heard something and we back looking for star fragment jewels. When radioed Hot shot he was attacked and when we ran out of the ally he was not where we left him!" I said "Let's go investigate." Batman said. At Joker's hide out. "So you droids want this bot?" Joker laughed. "Yes we have planned to lure the other transformers here to get what we want." Maime said. "He was right here." I said. "I smell something." Marcy said. "I smell an old hamburger." Checkers said. "Not that something else." She said and began sniffing. "Look paint chips." I said. "And they are from Hot shot." Red alert said. "I found a hair." Batman said. "So?" Megatron said. "It's green." Batman said. "That means the Joker took Hot shot?!" I said. "I doubt that, I doubt that a single human can handle a giant alien robot like Hot shot." Preceptor said. "Grrrr." Marcy growled. "What is it Marcy?" I asked. "Conquerdriods." She said. "Which ones?" Optimus asked. "Whammo, Maime, Cutter and Trapper." Marcy said. "That means Joker had some help." Batman said. "He should know better than to trust the Conquerdriods once they get what they want from him they will finish him." Hook said. Then Whammo appeared. "What do you want Whammo?" I asked. "I just came here to give you this just do what it says." And like that he left. "Leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons come alone or Side swipe you come alone if you don't…." Maime said a small explosion was on the screen. "No," Side swipe said. Then we began to think of a plan. So we went in and saved Hot shot and fire started and Joker was trapped inside. Lucky for him Hot shot saved him. "You should have known better than to trust the Conquerdriods I bet you will be careful around them in the future." Hook said. And everything was just fine afterwards we even found one of the star fragment jewels.

We are still in Gotham city and Ratchet is working hard at turning the Bat mobile and Robin's and Batgirl's bikes into transformers. "There we go." He said. And they transformed but they still did not have a spark or their own personalities. "For the finishing touch we need to take them to Vector sigma on Cybertron in order to give them the spark and personalities." Ratchet said. "What's the spark?" Robin asked. "It's what keeps us transformers alive." Cliffjumper said. "So it's like your heart." Batgirl said. "In earth terms yes it is. And it is also linked to our soul." Red alert said. So we head for Cybertron and Met the Autobot elder Alpha Trion and the Decepticon elder Metal scrape. "We need the key to Vector sigma. For these three bots." Optimus said. "Alright" They said and lead us down some halls underground. "Here we are Vector sigma." They said. "Here is the key." They said and Optimus placed it in and Vector sigma awoke. "Who awakes me?" He asked. "It is I Optimus prime the leader of the Autobots." Optimus said. "And I Megatron leader of the Decepticons." Megatron said. "And I Batman of earth hero of Gotham city." Batman aka Bruce Wayne said. "Why have you awakened me?" Vector sigma asked. "We have three new autobots here fill them with strong sense of justice make them value life and freedom and make sure they grow in wisdom as they learn." Optimus said. "Bring them to me." Vector sigma said. And He gave the bots personalities and sparks. "Introduce yourselves." Optimus said. "I'm Night bat," The new and Improved bat mobile said. "I'm Cardinal." Robin's bike said. "I'm Soar." Batgirl's bike said. "A pleasure to meet you all." We said and Optimus assigned them to help the people of Gotham city along with Batman. Things turned out pretty well.

Today we showed Batman our base at Cross lake which is one of Gotham's sister cities. "Nice." he said and we met the man of steel himself Superman! We went out searching for Star fragment jewels. But we came across some kryptonite. And Superman became really weak. "Get that away from him." Batman ordered pointing to the kryptonite. Hot shot grabbed it. "What is this?" Hot shot asked. "It's kryptonite a rock from the planet Krypton and makes Superman weak." I said. "Hey there is Star fragment jewel imbedded in there." I said. "You're right." Knockout said pulling it out. "You okay Superman?" I asked. "Yes I'm fine now I need the kryptonite for certain reasons." He said. "Okay we will put in a box for you so you will be alright." Optimus said. "Is that peace of kryptonite?" Superman said pointing at the jewel in Knockout's hand. "No this is a star fragment jewel. Their jewels made of real stars and we need them to defeat the Conquerdriods." Zoomzoom said. "Oh." He said.  
Today Hot shot, Wheeljack, Night bat and Side swipe left for patrol. But then the Conquerdriods attacked. They had something up their selves it was Tox-en or toxic energon! And get this Conquerdriods are immune to it! And they threw and hit Hot shot and some of it got into his mouth! And he swallowed it! Hot shot gagged. "Hot shot!" Wheeljack said "Bro!" Side swipe said. As soon as they came they left. "Are you okay Hot shot?" Wheeljack asked. "I think so." Hot shot said losing his balance and everything was spinning in front of him. "Oh!" He said. "Easy Hot shot," Wheeljack said supporting him. Side swipe helped to support Hot shot and Bat bot picked up the Tox-en. They arrived back at the base. "Hey what happened?" I asked. "Conquerdriod attack." Side swipe said. "What's that you got there Night bat?" Batman asked. "I don't know." He said and handed over. "Is it some sort of kryptonite?" Superman asked. "*cough, cough*No it's not." Knockout said. "Then what is it?" Superman asked. "Tox-en" Ratchet said. "Toxin? You mean it's poisonous?" Robin asked. "No you are thinking of t-o-x-i-n the one I'm talking about is T-o-x dash e-n it is short for toxic energon. A very poisonous form of energon." Knockout said. "What's energon?" Batgirl asked. "The fuel and blood of Transformers." Ratchet said. "Oh." Everyone said. Hot shot groaned. "Hot shot!" We said. Ratchet scanned him. "Ah man he accidently ingested some of the Tox-en!" Ratchet said. "It happened out patrol." Side swipe said and Hot shot was rushed to the med-bay. "Is he going to be alright?" Batman asked. "We don't know." Knockout said. "If we don't get the cure soon Hot shot will continue to get weaker which will lead to paralyzes and will lead to the extinguishing of his spark." Amby said. "Oh no." Side swipe said. "If Hot shot's Spark goes out he going to die." Wheeljack said. "In order to get the cure we must study the Tox-en." Preceptor said. "That's crazy!" Batman said. "Don't worry I've invented a suits for us transformers so we can handle the Tox-en." He said. "Good thinking Preceptor." I said. They began to study it and found the cure. "We got the cure." Preceptor said. "Great what is it?" I asked. "It's a plant on planet Swalet." Preceptor said. "But that is near Cybertron." Demolisher said. "What other choice do we have Demolisher." Optimus said. "We have a two man shuttle which is big enough for two transformers and three humans." Optimus said. "I'll go." Side swipe said. "Okay Side swipe you're leading this mission." Optimus said. "I'll go too." Demolisher said. "Good." Megatron said. "I'll go with you two too." Superman said. "Alright team let's go!" Side swipe said and they took off in the ship and made it to planet Swalet. "Here we are." Side swipe said and they began searching. _Hang in there Hot shot we will get the cure to you soon. _Back at the base Hot shot continues to get weaker. Soon he began to wheeze so the medics fitted him with oxygen mask and put him on spark support. "How is he doing?" Wheeljack asked. "Not good guys but we are keeping him stable the best we can." Amby said. "Come on hang in there Hot shot, you are real fighter pal." Red alert said. "Tox-en," Hot shot croaked. "No Hot shot no one else got infected with Tox-en. So save your energy." Red alert said. _Hurry Side swipe._ Red alert thought. "Is this the plant?" Superman asked. "No it's not the plant we are looking for is the afico plant." Side swipe said. "I found it!" Demolisher said. They ran over to Demolisher. "Yes those are afico plants lets gather some and leave." Side swipe said and the grabbed a few of the plants and placed them in the ship and left. "You guys are back good let's make the cure." Ratchet said. And they made the cure and administered it to Hot shot and Hot shot recovered afterwards. "So Hot shot is going to be okay?" I asked. "He's going to be fine but he will need to train and go through intense physical therapy and exercises to get his previous strength back so can fight like he use and recover fully." Red alert said. That is good to hear." Optimus said. And all of us agreed.

Today Side swipe Wheeljack are exercising with Hot shot. "You are progressing well." Wheeljack said. "Hey a car is coming up, did someone order a pizza?" I asked. "Yeah make mine a double anchovies with olives, onions and licorice!" Matt said. "EW!" Everyone said. "Private Sideburn reporting for duty!" The bot said. "Sideburn is that you?" Side swipe asked. "Why if it is my buddy Side swipe?" He said when he came in. "Guys this is Sideburn he was my roommate from the Autobot training academy." Side swipe said. "Nice to meet you all." Sideburn said. "So why are you here?" Side swipe asked. "To join you of course." Sideburn said. "That's great," Side swipe said. "I know." Sideburn said. "By the way be careful with the pranking. I don't want you to get in trouble or get me in trouble." Side swipe said. "Come on what is wrong with little joke and besides I almost never got in trouble." Sideburn said. "Because I covered for you. Well it is still great having you back buddy." Side swipe said.

The team keeps on growing and it is only going to get bigger! 


	12. Book 12

Transformers heroes' book 12

Transformers heroes' book 12

Today Side swipe's cousin Sunstreaker came and he is so cool! And the two really seem to get along we found out Sunstreaker is one of Side swipe's only living family members.

Today was the start of an ordinary day. A car came driving up. "Look a strange car is coming up," Matt said. "It has a Transformer's life signature coming from it." Red alert said. Hot shot was two weeks away from full recovery. "Who is that?" Matt asked. "Transform! Cadet Ironhide reporting for duty." The transformer said. "Let him in," Optimus said and Ironhide came in. "So you here to join the team?" Optimus asked. "Yes sir," He said. "We could use him around here." Wheeljack said. "You guys are thinking of replacing me aren't you?" Hot shot said. "No, Ironhide is still a greenhorn." Scavenger said. "If anyone is the color green is Scavenger and Hook," Lisa said. "I agree." Alex said. "No what they mean by green is that he is inexperienced." I said. "Oh," They said. "Side swipe we are putting you in charge of him." Optimus said. "But Optimus what do I know about teaching I'm still learning." Side swipe said. "We know and Hot shot is still learning too, so show him the ropes." Optimus said. "Yes sir." Side swipe said. "I can't believe I have to babysit this guy," Side swipe said as he walked outside. "Look there he is standing out in the middle of the rain like a fool." He said to himself. "What are trying to do? Rust yourself?" He asked him. "I'm not going to rust myself! I'm standing guard!" Ironhide told him. "You don't have too we have security system." He told the new recruit. "Oh," Ironhide said. "Stand attention soldier you are now under supervision of Side swipe." He said. "Okay, but whose Side swipe?" Ironhide asked. "I am! I'm Side swipe you numbskull!" Side swipe grouched. Side swipe took him to the shooting range and Hot shot and Wheeljack were there. Side swipe fired and hit the target. "Hey you've got better Side swipe," Hot shot said. "Yeah good job little brother." Wheeljack said. "Thanks bros." Side swipe said. "Alright you try and don't hold back this time," Side swipe told Ironhide. And Ironhide fired and missed. "What are you doing? Trying hit imaginary enemies?" Side swipe asked. "Hey how about you shut up?!" Ironhide said. "Whoa," Side swipe said. "Sorry," Ironhide said. "Touchy," Side swipe said. Then Ironhide blasted the target apart. The training continued. "I'm sorry Side swipe. I tend to let my feelings get the better of me," Ironhide told him. "That's okay me too," Side swipe told him. "I actually had twin brother named Side swipe but we got separated at birth." Ironhide said. "I'm sorry I hope you find him," Side swipe told him. "I heard that why don't we run an energon scan to see if you are Ironhide's long lost brother," Red alert said and the test began and the results came in Ironhide and Sideswipe were brothers, Side swipe was shocked especially when he found out he was the older twin. Now he had three bros. "Listen Hot shot, Wheeljack and I are your bros," Side swipe said. "Why Hot shot and Wheeljack? Isn't Dropline our sister?" Ironhide asked. "Yes she is but Hot shot and Wheeljack are our adopted bros." Side swipe explained. "Why?" Ironhide asked. "Because they treated me like family when I had none," He told him. "Oh I get it." Ironhide said. I'm telling you I've never seen Side swipe so happy. He found out why they were separated because their parents couldn't care for them both and keep them safe at the same time. So they had separate the twins for their safety.

But I still have feeling that the Conquerdriods still have something big being planned which means we are in for our biggest battle yet!


	13. book 13

Book 13

_Hannah is running through this scary place. "Come back here human." Said the conquerdriods they were larger than they should be. "I got to get out of here." I said. Maime was about to step on her. _

"AH!" I said. "Hannah calm down it was only a nightmare." Starscream said. "It's the same one Starscream these conquerdriods 10 times their size are chasing me through this sc-scary place." I said. "Then dream of the team 10 times our size fighting them." Starscream said. Everyone came running in. "Thanks Starscream for calming her down we know how much she likes you." Abigail said. " No problem she is one of my best friends." Starscream said. Then the driods took Hannah away where they will use Hannah's nightmares against her allies. The team found themselves in dream world and they knew was a dream because if they need something it would appear. Then everything began to intensify. "Hannah do something!" Megatron shouted. "She can't hear you anymore until she wakes up she can hear you she can me right now though Hannah you must stop this landslide." The prince said. "I'll try," I said and like the machine exploded and I was alright and so everyone was alright except for the droids they got knock silly. I woke up and gasped. "It's okay everything is alright." Starscream said. "This was the worst one yet." I said. "Don't worry no more droids or Hydras." Starscream said. "Hey how did you know about the Hydra?" I asked and Starscream smiled.

Things are pretty quiet at the base today. "You started it!" Snow cat shouted "No you started it!" Hot shot hollered. I spoke too soon. "Guys I know this is hard but since we are team now we have to get along." I said. "I'll stop if he stops," They said pointing at one another. "What's you two's problem?" I asked. "He started it!" Hot shot and Snow cat said pointing at one another. "I don't care who started it we are a team!" Prowl said. Apparently we disturbed his Jazz's cyber ninja training but have the feeling something big is going to happen. WEO!WEO! "That's the alarm. "We are warping the African Savannah." Optimus said. We made it there. But I had the feeling we were being watched. "Hmmmmmmm," The stranger said. Marcy turned her head. "What is it girl?" Jazz asked. "I really don't know, But I'm sure I heard something." Marcy said. "I think you are just jumpy Marcy." Maddie said. "Maybe your right the driods must got my instincts on the alert." Marcy said. The stranger was still watching us. Prowl sensed something and he threw his ninja star. "Hmm, so you found me," The voice said and the stranger reveal herself. She was cyber ninja or a cyber kunoichi. "Autobot, Decepticon or Conquerdriod?" Matt asked. "Autobot," She said. Prowl saw and became breathless. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. _He's in love. _Jazz thought. "So your Optimus prime I'm here to join your group." She said. "Mind telling us your name?" Optimus asked. "Midnight." She said. "Nice to meet you." I said. "I wonder where Twilight is me and her came here together." Midnight said. "So you're looking for your friend. "Yes her name is Twilight she is around here somewhere." Midnight said. Then we heard something Jazz got his nun chucks ready and Prowl and Midnight got their ninja stars ready. Then a female Autobot came out of a tree. "Twilight there you are it was safe to come out earlier." Midnight said. "Sorry I was keeping an eye out for driods." Twilight said. Jazz saw Twilight and felt his spark skip a jolt. _Someone's in love. _Prowl thought. We walked through the Savannah. Not much to report. Then we found the star fragment jewel and the driods attacked. So we all worked together. The driods saw how far outnumbere they were a decided to retreat. Now we have two friends to count on.


	14. Book 14

book 14

We've had occasional run ins with our animated universe buddies. today they decided to stay awhile and help. But on mission near temple in a cliff Jetfire from the animated dimension was captured even though Downpour, Tidal wave and Snowstorm tried to protect him. Then we encountered the kidnappers. Snowstorm said he knew his voice and that he said tie his arms and legs together. Jetstorm got upset. "I sold him, he's probably in Tokyo Japan by now." The man answered. Jetstorm lost control of his powers Windstorm his girlfriend calmed him down. So we knew what he had to do go to Japan and rescue Jetfire. Good thing we were in China the time. So we headed off.

Sentinel was looking at the maps. "Okay there is not much to get to the sea except this small sliver of land called the red dragon's pass." Sentinel said. "Okay lets go." Windgust said. So all of us were heading out. We encountered some people. "Hello, are you heading to Japan too?" I asked. "Yes we are. We are almost done with are vacation and we want to return home to Japan before my wife Harumi has her baby." The man said. "Well all of us can go through the red dragon's pass together." Sentinel said. 'What only the most desperate take that deadly route." Harumi said. "Nice pick Sentinel." Alex said. So we went to get tickets and we ran into an old friend Nailrun a femme who helped us before and has crush on Sentinel. But the people we met had all the money for their tickets taken so we decided to go through the red dragon's pass. Everything runs smoothly for the first day. Sentinel is showing to be over protective of Nailrun because he wanted to try to protect her. Because of something that he doesn't like to talk about. We managed to make out the next day and Harumi gave birth a baby girl named Joy.

A few days later we managed to find Jetfire he was fine and we were relieved to see him. Nailrun decided to go to the animated verse with Sentinel because she realized the most important thing was for them to be together. They leave soon.

Today we met Swindle's animated counter part and he said he heard of robots like that on another planet but they were just rumors he said he rumor about an extinct faction of transformers that he ran into recently that fit the driods description. Snowstorm who was an expert lie detector discovered he was telling the truth because Swindle told us he was a bad at lying. "So I never thought my counterpart would be a minicon." Swindle said. "And I never knew my counterpart would be an arms dealer looking for good sale." Swindle the minicon said. "I bet he would sell his own mother for t-cog." Snow cat said. "I would **not!** I sell parts and weapons and various other items but not another bot I might try to buy a few parts and supplies off of them but not sell them!" animated Swindle said and Snowstorm said he was telling the truth. The next day female Decepticon came in to help us she was loner her name is Quickdeal. Animated Swindle turned around and saw her. He got these hearts in his optics. He walked up to her. "Hi, my name is Swin- swin" He said stammering. "Hey Swin-swin, My name is Quickdeal." She told him. "Really my name is Swin..." He started to say so Snow cat whacked him on the back. "Swindle!" He managed to get out finally. Quickdeal giggled. "What's so funny?" Animated Swindle asked. "I think you're cute," She whispered in his audio. "I you think so?" He said. She nodded and kissed his cheek. Animated Swindle's face turned bright red. "Aw shucks," He said. "Some-con's in love."Skywarp said. Swindle then whispered into Quickdeal's audio. "I love you," "You do?" She asked. He nodded then the two of them began to act very silly. "And you guys thought I act funny." Bumblebee said. "Quickdeal come home with me to my dimension, please?" Swindle said. "I don't know Swindle living in another dimension isn't my life style come on I live on another planet there and have few friends they'll love you and just like I love you," Swindle said. Finally Quickdeal said yes so the two of them were going to go to Swindle's home dimension and make home. They decided to bonded. Megatron preceded over the ceremony. The two looked so happy. The two began to dance under the stars. "I am the happiest con alive." Swindle said. "And I'm the luckiest femme ever." She said. A shooting star shot across the sky. "Look a shooting star make a wish!" She said. "What more could ask for darling? What do you wish for?" He asked her. "Well how about a family?" She asked. "Oh, boy." He said.


	15. Book 15

book 15

_The big battle will happen in this chapter it is time for Side swipe and the others to save the universe._

Today none of us had any idea that we were going to met a new friend. But Cliffjumper seems pretty excited. Mirage arrived. "I have this great trick now you see me," He said the disappeared. "Now you don't." He said. "He vanished." Alex said. "He's still here I can smell him." Marcy said. That's pretty Impressive," Shatter said. Shatter and Stricken recently joined the Autobots and Decepticons Shatter learned that the driods took him away from his family when he was born and Side swipe made wish on ancient relic that never happened and now he is a Decepticon with no memory of the whole being a droid thing. Stricken defected when The other driods deceived him and Conquortrone tried to kill him.

Today the bots were preparing for a big battle it was almost time for the final assault on the Conquerdriods. But that wouldn't be for another week.

A car was Driving through the city It was no car it was rogue bounty hunter neither Autobot nor Decepticon his name is Skullcrusher he trades Autobot and Decepticon secrets to off-world enemies. Red alert knows him well. Skullcrusher was after Starscream for the bounty placed on his head. Red alert told his story to the others Skullcrusher was the reason why Red alert only has one hand. He managed to save Starscream and all of us had a better understanding of Red alert.

The day has come the final battle is here. The bots were ready. Drift, Fracture, Amby, and Starscream were together. Snow cat, Demolisher, Stricken, Shatter, War peace, Side burn, Hot shot and Wheeljack were together. Optimus, Elita one, Megatron and Switchblade were a team. Side swipe had to handle his battle on his own. The driods were prepared the battle started. In different places in the universe on Mars is where the team lead by Demolisher was. The team lead by Starscream was on the moon. While Side swipe's battle was here on earth our job was to hide and keep an eye on everything with Laserbeak and Shockbat. Luli, Lisa and the other little kids were scared. We were scared too. The battles grew more and more fierce. Megatron got hit! "Megatron do you read?" Maddie asked. "I still have fight left in me!" Megatron said. The fight between Side swipe and Megatron has grown ferocious. Side swipe found the solution. He pulled out the warp drive and used it by using his skills of his mind and then he waited for the right moment. He slapped stasis cuffs on Conquortrone and placed some around his ankles rendering him helpless. "What are you waiting for chosen one Side swipe? Finish me." Conquortrone said. "That would be what you would do and that would be the easy way out; You don't deserve that," Side swipe said. He pressed the button after fixing it setting coordinates. It opened wherever the Conquerdriods were and only sucked in the driods it was locked on to Conquerdriod energy signature. "We'll back! Count on it!" Conquortrone said. The battle ended. All the bots met up. "Where did they go?" Jetstorm asked. "I sent them to a desolate part of the universe where there are planets with no civilizations on them in farthest reaches of the galaxy there they will cause no harm." Side swipe said. "That's great." Hot shot said. "But something tells me we haven't seen the last of them," Side swipe said.

Megatron and Optimus Prime have been talking and they agreed. It was time. They had announcement to make. "Autobots and Decepticons and of course Minicons. Megatron and I have been discussing it is time the war has end." Optimus said. The crowd was shocked. "We discovered that we are stronger together and that we can get along peacefully we made treaty and now the age long war has ended." Megatron said. The Transformers cheered so did all of us humans. "But we must repair Cybertron thousands of years of fighting has left the planet scarred and we shall bring back the honor of the Decepticons by working with the Autobots as allies." Megatron said. "An we declare Earth as our 2nd home. Which means those of you who want to stay can stay but you can stay." The two leader said together. The crowd cheered again.

Everyone was in the base. "I can't believe that almost 5 years ago my friends and I found the Minicons and met you guys." I said. "Yes I can't believe almost five years ago I was an Autobot that was raised to a Decepticon the returned to my original roots." Starscream said. "I can't believe I was a revenge driven bot and now I have four great bros," Wheeljack said. Everyone began share memories.

Even though war has ended the driods could return. Till we are one.


End file.
